Band Bash Love
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Alice Kirkland lives a rich and strict life. Known as the cold-hearted "Queen" of World W Academy, she's always seen as prim and proper. Little did everyone know that she was actually a delinquent and member of a rock band. Until the new school student meets her in both places, but will he recognize who she is? Fem!England X America.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyoo! This story will include many songs throughout the chapters. To avoid copyright, I have to tell you to listen to the song at the top of every chapter in which it's included. So go listen to the song while you read along! This Chapter's song is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin._

 _Onward to the story!_

 _..._

She was the queen of World W Academy. Elected Student Council President for two years, she ruled the student body with an iron fist. Born from a prestigious family she held an air of elegance. With a strong compassion for her school and education, along with a pampered lifestyle her fellow students and teachers thought she'd dream of becoming something just as magnificent.

But what all but a few didn't know is that she was leading a double life outside of school and home.

She was Alice Kirkland. Lead guitarist of a hard rock/alternative metal band.

Tonight, like every Friday night. Alice left her home (telling her parents she was going to a weekly club meeting) and met up with her best friend, Kiku Honda. Kiku already had his license and a car so they carpooled together to the warehouse district, to an abandoned factory where the Band Bash was held weekly. Three to five bands played for a set time. Different genes of music was played, alcohol and weed were plentiful for those who desired it, couples hooked up, people got drunk and did crazy stunts, and she loved it. Though she didn't drink or smoke Alice still had a lot of fun playing in front of a crowd. Where she could be herself instead of a tight ass queen.

Once there, Alice headed to a backroom to get ready for their turn in half an hour. Changing out of her clothes, Alice pulled off her black rimmed glasses and put on contacts. She dressed in a red plaid skirt and knee high black socks with holes, a ripped white shirt, and a short-sleeved black blazer with a lose red tie that matched her skirt. To finish her look she tucked her hair into a long pink wig, in order to avoid recognition. Stepping out of the room she met up with the rest of her band mates.

Gilbert Beilschmidt: Drummer. Gilbert had very pale blond hair that shined silver in the light with unnatural red eyes. They had known each other since childhood, and hadn't always gotten along, still argue quite a bit. But they're good friends on the inside.

Ludwig Beilschmidt: Bass/Occasional singer. Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother but looked much older as well as acted more mature. He was the one who organized their music and playing time. Although he acted like he had a stick up his ass, he was a very good friend and his love of music is what brought him to the band.

Kiku Honda: Keyboard/Lead singer. Shy and frequently suffered from stage fright. Kiku had loved the piano and enjoyed singing since he was little, but was too scared to peruse it until Alice gave him a rather hard nudged.

"Yo, England!" Gilbert called out to her as she walked up. "What took ya so long?"

"Unlike you, I had to change into a completely different outfit. Shit takes time." The guitarist rolled her eyes. The band before them, The Nordic 5, had just finished their last song and gave way to their band. The four of them were known as Destination Country. Each one of the members had a country as a nickname; she was England; Kiku was Japan; Gilbert was Prussia, even though they weren't a country anymore; and finally Ludwig was Germany. Fairly popular they often played up to five songs every week. Making their way on to the stage as the crowd cheered them on, they quickly set up and got into their place. Their first song didn't include any piano or instrument that they didn't have so Kiku stood in the front with nothing but a microphone. As usual he was shaking as all eyes were on him. He looked to Alice for confidence as he usually did. She gave him a nod and a smile, then started the song on her British flag covered electric guitar. Then Gilbert joined in on the drums followed by Ludwig on his bass. After a forty second opening Kiku opened his mouth and started his part.

[Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin] (Listen to it while you read, I do not own this song ((don't sue me!))

 **If I had to**

 **I would put myself right beside you**

 **So let me ask**

 **Would ya like that? Would ya like that?**

 **And I don't mind**

 **If you say this love is the last time**

 **So now I'll ask**

 **Do ya like that? Do ya like that?**

 **No!**

 **Somethings getting in the way**

 **Somethings just about to break**

 **I will try to find my place**

 **In the diary of Jane**

 **So, tell me**

 **How it should be?**

 **Try to find out**

 **What makes you tick**

 **As I lie down**

 **Sore and sick**

 **Do ya like that? Do ya like that?**

 **There's a fine line**

 **Between love and hate**

 **And I don't mind**

 **Just let me say,**

 **That I like that! I like that!**

 **Somethings getting in the way**

 **Somethings just about to break**

 **I will try to find my place**

 **In the diary of Jane**

 **As I burn another page**

 **As I look the other way**

 **I still try to find my place**

 **In the diary of Jane**

 **So, tell me**

 **How it should be?**

 **Desperate I will crawl**

 **Waiting for so long**

 **No love, there is no love**

 **Die for anyone**

 **What have I become?**

 **Somethings getting in the way**

 **Somethings just about to break**

 **I will try to find my place**

 **In the diary of Jane**

 **As I burn another page**

 **As I look the other was**

 **I still try to find my place**

 **In the diary of Jane**

As the last verse came up and Alice prepared for the upcoming ending, but a flash of blue in the corner of her vision drew her attention. A young man, probably around her age, stood in the very back. He looked out of place and lost. His gaze shifted towards her and their eyes met. Alice quickly looked away and focused on the music, but could still feel his gaze on her.

The crowd roared around them, some singing along, some bouncing around, others dancing to the music. Alice felt exhilarated as she strumed her stings with an incredible force. Kiku's fear now behind him, he sang with such ferocity it took her breath away. She had always loved his voice.

The song ended on a held note by her guitar. Kiku bowed towards the crowd had headed back to his keyboard to start the next song. Alice looked back into the crowd and saw that the guy from earlier had disappeared. Unbeknownst to her, he had moved through the crowd and stood in the very front, staring at her in amazement. Four songs later they filled up their set time and made way for the next group. Alice looked towards her phone to check the time.

9:08 PM.

Panicking, the blond quickly ran towards Kiku and dragged him towards his car, leaving the two brothers to put away their equipment alone.

"Please calm down Alice-chan!" Kiku begged her as he tried to shake off her death grip.

"I can't! My curfew is in twenty minutes!" She argued with him. Letting go of her friend, Alice hopped in the back of the car and urged him to hurry and start the car. Once the car had started to move and left the parking lot. Alice pulled out the clothes she was wearing when she left and started to change.

"Don't look!" She called to the front. Unfortunately she was too late and Kiku looked at the review mirror as she pulled off her shirt. He didn't say anything, but turned completely red and tried to focus on the road ahead. After she finished changing, she pulled off her wig and took advantage of a red light to take out her contacts and slip her glasses on.

Around fifteen minutes pass till Kiku pulled up to her driveway. Alice hugged him, once again making him blush, and said goodbye. That night as she went to sleep in her room, the image of a pair of blue eyes seemed to follow her into her dreams.

"Alice! Wake up darling it's time for school!" A feminine voice called through the door. Alice lifted herself from her memory foam queen sized bed and pulled her body out from under the covers. Walking over to her vanity table, Alice looked upon her reflection. Her waist long, sandy blond hair sat in a wind blown fashion atop her head. Brushing the locks out, the teen pulled it into her normal high twin pigtails. She grabbed her already ironed uniform consisting of a knee length, pale purple skirt; white button up shirt; and dark purple blazer.

Continuing with her normal routine of cleaning up, brushing her teeth, then eating breakfast, Alice grabbed her lunch box and headed out to school with her brothers. Although the six other siblings started walking together, each one walked at a different pace or had a different place to go (or if decided to skip like usual).

"Scott, where are you going?" Alice called out to her oldest brother as he turned to head down a different street.

"What does it matter too you squirt?" The firey red head called back.

Alice pouted and started off in his direction but was stopped by her second oldest brother, Dylan.

"Let 'em be lass." He told her. "Scott's always been a delinquent. God bless he's the only one in our family."

Alice nodded but secretly sweated at his comment, because Scott wasn't the only delinquent in the family. It's just that she knows how to keep it hidden. Scott was 19 and was in twelfth grade, technically he should already have graduated but he was held back in ninth grade. Dylan was 18 and in the same grade as Scott. The twins Brandon and Kenneth, or Kenny, were both 17 in eleventh grade. She was the youngest and only girl, 16 and in tenth grade. And lastly, her younger brother Peter was 12 and in sixth grade.

Although she technically couldn't have been president last year as a freshman. She was able to talk the other contestants out of running so there would be no one else but her.

Walking in silence, the proud president entered through the academy gates with a hard gaze and a firm attitude. The school was a combination of four very large buildings for each age group of k-5th grade, 6-8th grade, and 9-12th.

Scanning her field of vision Alice looked over the crowds gathered in the court yard. The court was mostly filled with specific groups such as the nerds, delinquents, jocks and so on. Many of these students Alice could see were breaking school code. Making a round through the court she confiscated various items, gave more than a couple warnings, and sentenced many to after school detention. She was almost done when she felt a small hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw her best friend Kiku (you already met him). The small asian was of Japanese origin and was too shy for his own good.

"Morning, Kiku" the blond greeted.

"Ohayo Alice-san. I see you are already at work." He noted looking at the confiscated items in her bag.

Alice nodded with a grin. "It is my duty to uphold the Academy's code of rules as the President of World W-"

"Look out!"

CRASH!

Alice's prideful boasting had been cut short as a student riding a skateboard had slammed into her and knocked her down. The two of them had fallen together, the skater landing on top of the president, completely covering her with his heavy body. Alice looked up shocked to see the same set of sky blue eyes from Friday. For a split second, a shine of recognition flashed in them, but then disappeared.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized getting up, not bothering to help her up, and instead went to pick up his board.

"Alice-chan are you alright?" Kiku asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine," She answered feeling her anger bubble up. "but he won't be."

Alice turned towards the teen walking away from her and quickly ran passed him to scoop up the skateboard before he could.

"Wha-?"

"This item is now confiscated." She announced to the reckless teen, holding a red card in front of him.

"Says who, short stuff?" He mocked, trying to take it back. Alice stepped out of the range of his arms and stood tall, though she still fell short of him by a couple inches and had to look up to meet his gaze.

"Says the Student Council President. It is against the school code, rule 38 to ride bicycles, skateboards, scooters, etc. on school grounds. You, young man, have already caused a ruckus on campus thus will have this item revoked." She eyed him up and down before glaring up into his blue irises. "You can get this back at the end of the day in the council room." She told him the marched away, Kiku bowing and apologizing to him before following behind her.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Alice-chan? Normally he would've just got a warning." The black haired boy asked her.

Alice huffed and walked along. "That may be true, but he pissed me off." She retorted.

'Tyrant' Kiku thought to himself.

The two walked together to the council room, both of being members, to take care of a few matters involving clubs who wanted to talk before school about some occurring problems; and thanks to the school's problem students doing wrong so early in the morning, she was late.

Outside of the council doors, the same teen from earlier glared at the president. Grumbling about something in an inaudible tone.

"Spying on someone so early in the morning? How naughty!" A playful voice crawled up behind him. Said spying boy turned in shock to see the school playboy, and his cousin, Francis Bonnefoy. The sea blue eyed teen flipped his shoulder length (kinda girly) blond hair and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. "Here for only a week and already found amour, how sly of you Alfred." The Frenchman continued his teasing and draped himself over his shoulder.

Alfred shrugged him off and continued to looked through the door glaring at her back, Francis joined in on spying to see who his younger cousin was crushing on, but was surprised to follow his gaze to the queen. Quickly he backed away, pulling Alfred with him.

"Mon cousin you do not now what tree your barking up! Falling for-" The elder of the two started to warn him but was shut down when Alfred interrupted his little rant.

"I don't like her! She stole my skateboard! That tiny little bit-"

Francis laughed. Alfred stopped his insult to look questionably at him.

"It would seem you have incurred the wrath of the Queen on your first encounter." Francis chuckled.

"The what?" Alfred asked.

"The Queen. Better known as Alice Kirkland. This is her second year in office as the Council President. She has two minions in the council, the vice-pres and the secrteary, that follow her with no question. Last year she made a name for herself as the "Iron-Hearted Queen". She's been a heartless tyrant these past two years but no one's been brave enough to run against her and take the crown." The stubble ran his mouth on about her like he knew her personally. "Trust me, it's better not to get mixed up with that one." And with that last piece of advice, the frenchman walked off to head for class.

Alfred stayed behind behind to spy for a moment longer. She seemed to be talking to a club rep on a troubling matter. Her face was scrunched into a frown the same way it was during their encounter earlier. He continued to glare daggers at her before standing up to leave.

Trudging down the halls with his hands in his pockets he pulled out his phone and opened up the gallery app to pull up a picture. The image showed a young girl with bright pink hair playing a guitar. Alfred calmed down and smiled at the picture before shoving his phone back into his pants pocket.

"No one's ever stood up to her huh?" He whispered to himself. A devious grin pulled at the corners of his lips as a wicked look flashed in his eyes. "Well I'll just have to change that won't I?"

.

.

.

So yeah this my new fic. I've had this idea for a while and I've been aching to write it. Although it came out a lot longer than I thought.

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a lovely review before you go. The help out more than you know. (Hey that rhymes!)

Until next time I say...

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. Chapter 2

The hours passed by one by one as the class periods passed as well. Alice sat in the front for everyone of them, and sat straight in a vertical position; giving her absolute attention to each of her professors. All except for one period where she sat in the third row, Kiku on her right, and an empty chair on her left. Only it was no longer empty. Fore the seat was now taken by the new American foreign exchange student, Alfred F. Jones.

Alice ignored him pointedly, while he sent her death glares the entire class period. At one point the teacher called on him, but he failed to answer because he hadn't been paying attention. The professor then turned to Alice for the answer.

At his call, she stood tall (as tall as she could) and proudly and opened her mouth to give her answer.

"Napoleon returned from exile in year 1815 and returned to Paris on March 20th of that same year. Quickly gaining favor and support of the French people, Napoleon marched into the battle of Waterloo on June 18th where he was defeated by the seventh coalition, led by Britain and Prussia."Alice answered beaming with pride.

"Thank you, Alice. Jones, perhaps you could learn a few things about paying attention from her." The teacher told him.

A few giggles sounded, causing Alfred to blush and his glare to deepen in its spot on the side of her head. Alice once again continued to ignore him, jotting down notes instead. Once class ended, the American bolted out the door, while Alice and Kiku gathered their things at their leisure and left together. Alfred stood waiting outside the classroom door and managed to trip Alice when she walked out the door, sending her into Kiku's arms.

"Are you okay, Alice-chan?" He asked.

"Yes..." She grumbled. Quickly she snapped up and whipped around to face the twit who tripped her.

"What's your problem?" She hissed at the taller student.

"Nothing much. Just your bad attitude." He retorted with a sneer.

" _My_ bad attitude? Your the one who ran me down _and_ just now tried to trip me."

"Not my problem that your weak and helpless."

"Oh no." Kiku muttered to himself.

Alice felt her anger rise up and boil over as she clenched her first and forced herself to remain somewhat calm. She grinned somewhat evily at him as an idea for payback came to her mind.

"You can kiss your skateboard goodbye... Because I am here by confiscating it for seven more days. You can bring your parents in with an apology to reclaim it in three." The short blond tyrant glared.

"What? You can't do that!" Alfred argued.

"Section 5 code 33: The current Student Body President has complete say in proper restriction and consequences as long as it is in favor of school safety and is approved by two other council members. I'm sure no one else would reject my decision, so it's final." Alice said with power.

Without another word, Alice turned and walked away, heading towards the council room. Kiku whispered a quick apology to the shocked boy before following after her.

"Was that not a bit harsh?" He asked once he caught up with her.

"He had it coming. I think I'm completely justified. Delinquents who cause trouble should be met with the proper punishment to mold their minds for the better." She stated.

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you, _England_." The asian noted.

"That's different, Kiku. Letting lose and following my passion for music is not considered delinquency." Alice responded.

Kiku didn't quite believe her, but decided to let the topic drop.

Once they got to the council room Alice went to talk to her treasurer, Lars Van Dike. There was an upcoming dance at the Academy and the entertainment division had yet to find a band or dj, so she needed to know their exact funds to determine how much they could spend. Kiku talked to the public relations officer, Elizaveta Héderváry, and gathered her notes from their meeting to watch over the whole progress. Ludwig, her Secretary, then handed her a report of recent code violations on school grounds, such as graffiti in the bathrooms, student harassment, and theft. Also, Alice was given a rather large stack off student complaints and requests, mostly by the after school clubs. After the meeting was finished, Alice gathered her paper work and left with Kiku and Ludwig to head to the Beilschmidt mansion.

Gilbert and Ludwig's father was a German war minister, who enrolled his sons into W W. Academy two years ago, where Alice first met Gilbert and was later introduced to Ludwig.

"Sup brohas!" The elder german brother greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Gilbert-san." Kiku greeted back.

"Hello as well." Alice said as well.

The mansion was rather small, only about thirty rooms. Where as hers contained sixty rooms. It was a tad old fashioned, the walls were dark oak wood and the house was filled with antiques.

The four friends went to the basement where their had their band room. The room had white painted walls and a emerald green carpet and contained state of the art music equipment.

Ludwig spoke up to notify them off their next performance. "Our time is a little short this week, so we'll only be able to perform three songs, I have two of them picked out, we already know them well so we just need to practice them." Ludwig turned to look at Alice. "Alice you said you wanted to lead a song, right?"

Alice looked up from tuning her guitar. "W-well, only if Kiku is okay with it." She said. " She said. She looked over at said Japanese teen, who in turn gave her a nod. Honestly Alice had wanted to do a song for a while now, but she had been a little shy about singing, ironic huh?

"I am fine with it Alice-chan. You will do well." He smiled.

"What song do ya wanna do?" Gilbert asked from over on the drum set.

"Well I had two songs in mind, but I'm still not sure." She said.

"Well you better make up your mind, we only have a week to learn it." Ludwig said as he worked on their song arrangement.

"What are they?" Kiku inquired.

"Fully Alive by Flyleaf or Zombie by The Cranberries." The brit answered.

"I vote Zombie." Gilbert suggested. "It'd be easier to learn with in our restricted time."

"Just in case we should learn both, that way we'll have another song to preform later." Ludwig cut in.

"So what other songs will we be performing?" Alice asked the blood German with huge pecs.

"I decided on Numb by Linkin Park and Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch." The taller German answered.

Alice asked this because she couldn't make it to practice over the weekend because her parents had set her up on another date with some noble rich kid she never met before. She honestly didn't understand why she couldn't choose for herself. According to her parents she was "too young" to pick the right partner on her own. But it was still unfair that she was force to find someone when she was only seventeen.

Without further commentation the four friends prepared their instruments, tuning and cleaning them, and got out their sheet music to practice for the upcoming band bash. Practice was every Sunday through Wednesday at the Beilschmidts' from four to six. Except Alice could almost never make it to every single one because her parents kept pulling her away, since they thought that she was always at the library with Kiku studying, or at school late with council work, they believed she could do that later and force her to come home.

The two hours passed by in a flash and before she knew it, Kiku was driving her home. Talk was light throughout the drive, but it was comfortable. Alice snuck a quick glance at her best friend. Kiku was originally from Tokyo, Japan; but he moved to England when his Father got promoted to President of a company here in London, who then got promoted to CEO about three years ago. The two had known each other for almost a decade and had always been inseparable. Alice smiled lightly to herself. She was truly grateful for having him as a friend.

When they pulled up to her driveway, Alice bid goodbye and got out, waving goodbye as he drove off. Turning to walk up the stairs, Alice greeted their butler, Norman, who greeted back and took her backpack and coat. Alice was then meet by her mother.

"Hello Moth-" She began but was quickly interrupted.

"Alice, it is Monday. And what is Monday?" She asked.

"Italiano." Alice sighed and started over. "Ciao Madre, sono a casa." (Italian. Hello Mother, I'm home)

"Ciao, Alice. Com'è andata oggi?" (Hello, Alice. How was your day?)

"Bene" (Good)

Alice's mother, Rosa was a linguist and made her children speak a different language everyday when talking to her. The only one who didn't do this was the oldest, Scott; who refused to follow any of the rules and expectations their parents put on them.

Alice then turned back to Norman and said, "Please have a maid bring my dinner up to my room, I need to go do my homework."

"Of course miss." He bowed slightly.

In her room Alice was quick worked on an essay on past dictators. Then moving on two her physics homework, and then her trigonometry homework. By ten o'clock Alice had finished the last of her homework and long since ate her clam chowder.

Taking a slow stretch, the blond changed out of her clothes and pulled on a teal silk nightgown, and tucked herself into bed.

.

.

.

Sorry this chapter was quite lame. Better quality next time I hope.

If the Italian is off I apologize, blame google.

Just to clarify this is not a Iggypan fic this is usuk.

Until next time have a good day!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. Chapter 3

_This Chapter's song is Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia. Listen to the song as you read along!_

...

Another day of school over, another day of being a tight ass president over. Almost. This particular Wednesday had been especially horrible. First she had to meet with her public relations officer, Elizaveta, during break about disciplinary actions against delinquency. During Lunch she had to see several clubs who needed to get permission to hold there own events. Not to mention that a certain Frenchman had purposely flipped her skirt during fifth period, completely embarrassing her because her undergarments were a little questionable. But she got him back by slamming a book in his face.

School had just ended, students were packing up and leaving, and Alice was striding confidently to the council room. There were a few forms and requests she needed to check, as well as meet with the event committee's representative Chelles for the upcoming charity event. With all this work she would most likely be staying late.

When she walked into the room, the small brunette was already there waiting.

"Oh, Hello Miss Alice!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Chelles." Alice greeted back. She then went over to her desk and pulled out her side bag. "How's the event planning going?"

"Well, I need your help again." Chelles said in a fidget.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "With what, may I ask?"

"Well, we want to bring in several food trucks and entertainment, but it's not within our budget. Plus we need approval for our choices." The tan girl explained.

"I'm sorry I can't help with money, you already have your quota. If it's not within your range it can't be helped." Alice informed her.

"I know! But... we really want this to be big to attract more people, so we can help the charity." Chelles continued.

"Well then your going to either have to get a loan from your parents or hold a fundraiser."

"But the event _is_ a fundraiser!"

"I know, but if it's not within the budget range then there is nothing I can do." Alice sighed. Chelles looked to be on the brink of tears, the poor girl was trying to do her best but she just didn't understand what isn't possible isn't possible.

"I might be able to raise your quota... just this once." Alice murmured. Chelles immediately brightened up and happily hugged the blond.

"Oh thank you, thank you Miss Alice!" She cried.

"Your welcome, Chelles. But your interest will be raised as well." She replied and patted her hair. Chelles happily nodded. There was a school program that If a club or group of the academy joined they would get a set quota of money each month, in which they would have to pay back with interest at the end of every semester. Not every club or group was a member, but those who are could not leave the program until the end of the year. Many groups fell into debt because of this program and couldn't leave, but Alice did her best to help them out in every way she could, which wasn't that much.

After that Chelles had left to go home, Alice returned to her work of a stack of papers.

"You know you can't increase their quota, Alice-chan." Startled, Alice quickly looked up to see Kiku standing in front of her door.

"I know, but I'm going to try." She huffed.

"That would be breaking the program's regulations." He stated.

"Well then I'm just going to have a chat with the head of the program." She quipped. Alice threw down her pen and sighed, rubbing her temple.

"You've been over working yourself again." Kiku noted and walked further into the room, setting down a cup of tea. "You need to rest."

Alice chuckled and gave a light smile. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Kiku didn't believe her, but decided to leave it alone. He nodded and went to finish the last of his work before heading home as well.

5:30. Everyone had left well over an hour ago and Alice had finally finished all of her paperwork. Leaning back in her chair she took a deep breath in and removed her red glasses to run circles into her eyes.

"Bloody Hell." She muttered in a yawn of exhaustion. That had taken a lot longer than she had thought it would. Getting up from her desk chair, Alice packed up her work and stored it in her filing cabinet and pulled her arm bag over her shoulder. Pulling on a hoodie to fight the cold early spring air and covered her head with the hood, then locked the door and left the council room.

Walking down the halls, Alice had found herself subconsciously heading to the music room. It was empty and speedily becoming darker, but she didn't mind. She could still see due to the fading sunlight. Alice decided to play a bit to relieve some of the stress from today. She walked over and picked up an acoustic guitar. At first she just playfully plucked at the strings before breaking out into full song. Happily strumming a beat before deciding to sing as well. Unaware that a pair of eyes were watching from the door.

...

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

"Ah shit! I forgot my chemistry binder!" Alfred exclaimed in a frantic panic inside the boys locker room. Practice had ended fifteen minutes ago, he and all the other football (not American) players had just finished showering and changing back into the clothes they had on prior to their practice.

"Dude so what?" Said Mathias. "It can't be that important."

"My study guide for Friday's test is in there! If my grade drops any further my mom is going to shoot me in the ass!" He shouted and he bolted out the two metal door, which served as the entrance and exit two the lockers, already hastily making his way to the center building traveling up two the science floor on the fifth floor, and ran to his chemistry class. 'Why does this academy have so many stairs?' He questioned in his mind, panting out loud. Luckily for him, the doors were usually left unlocked for some unknown reason. Alfred immediately spotted the green folder on the counter second and quickly snatched it up. "Gotcha!" He grinned.

With his little quest over, Alfred made his way out and went to leave the school grounds, but quickly found himself lost. 'Fuck' He thought to himself. As Alfred rounded a corner he heard the sound of a guitar playing from an open classroom. 'I must have wound up in the arts building'. All buildings in the Academy were linked together by a large, looping hallway. He had learned that on his first day when he became (heroically) lost and had to get help from the hall monitor.

Stepping over to check it out he saw a short girl standing to the side of the classroom playing a song. He was about to leave when she began to sing. Alfred was awe stricken by the natural beauty of her voice and how it flowed. He couldn't see her face but he some how recognized her voice.

[Listen to the song while you read]

 **You shout it out~**

 **But I can't here a word you say.**

 **I'm talking loud~ not saying much.**

 **I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.**

 **You shoot me down, but I get up.**

 **I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose.**

 **Fire away, Fire away.**

 **Ricochet, take your aim.**

 **Fire away, Fire away.**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall.**

 **I am titanium.**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall.**

 **I am titanium~**

As she continued to strum the strings of the guitar Alfred and slowly began to walk in and unconsciously breathed a "Wow". The girl whipped around and stared at him in a surprised shock. He still couldn't see her face due to her hood and the glare of the setting sun from the window. But what he did see were a pair of bright emerald green eyes.

The girl immediately set the guitar back down and ran past him, out of the room.

"He-Hey wait!" He shouted and ran after her, but had easily lost sight of her. Alfred sighed dramatically and decided to just walk home. Pulling out his phone and brought up the picture he took of the pink haired guitarist on stage from the other night. The same pair of beautiful emerald eyes shone in the picture. Alfred had a quirk for photography and was often drawn to beauty.

"Is it you?" He voiced out to no one in particular, holding the phone above his head

...

Alice ran home silently cursing to herself. 'Why was Alfred still at school? And why was he watching me?' She yelled in her mind. She prayed that he hadn't recognized her, because he might connect the dots and realized she was the guitarist that night. If he knew he might tell everyone one that she was a delinquent in disguise. Or worse, use the information to blackmail her.

Alice arrived at the gates of her home and quickly entered the code and hand print to open the gates- he father had always been a lover of technology. "Why do these things happen to me?" She questioned aloud in dismay as she walked up her drive way.

"Sie kommen zu spät." (You are late) Her mother said as soon as she walked in. Standing up straight like a pencil in her dark grey blouse and deep red maxi skirt. Wednesday, right, German.

"Ich bin leider, Mutter." (I'm sorry, Mother) Alice said as she removed her brown uniform shoes. "Ich hatte zu tun" (I had work to do)

"Essesn ist fertig." (Dinner is ready) Her mother huffed and strode away.

Alice sighed and handed her bag to the maid. At the table sat her Father, looking as unhappy as ever, and her brothers sat in order of age as usual. One seat left open for her. Alice honestly could not wait to graduate and leave this house.

.

.

.

Sorry once again for the poorly written chapter. The also the German from above I got from Google. I know it's probably wrong but I'm to lazy to fix it.

Please review, I really want to hear you thoughts and possible suggestions.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Chapter 4

_This Chapter's song is Fully Alive by Flyleaf! Listen along to the song while you read along!_

The annoying monotonous beat of the alarm clock rung through her bedroom and shook her out of her blissful sleep. Alice got up and hopped out of bed and walked over two her wardrobe, where she grabbed her uniform and hurriedly dressed down. Stepping over to her vanity, Alice skillfully grabbed her hair into pigtails and clipped her bangs back. Grabbing her book bag, Alice marched down to the Kitchen to grab a slice of toast with a peach marmalade spread. Heading out of the mansion alone, Alice walked down the familiar path too her school. Which didn't start for another hour.

Heading for the art building, the blond saw her small Japanese friend waiting at the entrance.

"Ohayo, Alice-chan. I hoped you slept well." He offered his greeting.

"Morning, and I did, thank you." She said in reply and walked with him to the practice rooms. Alice had been busy after school the majority of the week, like usual, and had to miss band practice. So Kiku offered to meet her early in the morning to help her practice for tomorrow night. This week they were only doing three songs, Alice had decided on Fully Alive and needed to practice it with Kiku. She had called Ludwig about it and he said he would be able to meet with them thirty to eight.

Much like Kiku, Alice had a nervousness about singing. It didn't happen when she played the guitar, but she wasn't confident in her singing enough to actually try before now, and lived vicariously through helping Kiku with his own stage fright. Now she would finally give it a shot herself. Perhaps they could even do a duet one day.

After thirty minutes of practice, Ludwig showed up and played his part in working on the songs, and at 7:50, Gilbert appeared to accompany them on the drums.

Alice was the head of the disciplinary committee and had a irregular meeting this week. When it was usually Thursday during lunch, today it was being moved to after school because the guest speaker had something come up and had to reschedule. Thus she could not make it to practice today either.

The ten minute bell range at 8:10 and the group separated to head to their respective classes. Of course when Alice arrived in her class, a certain American had covered her seat with some green slim she couldn't even recognize. Naturally she gave him lunch detention.

During the lunch hour he would not shut up as he continuously complained out loud from his seat in the back of the classroom, which made work all the more difficult.

"This is sooo boooring! Why are you all such stooges?" He whined as he chopped down his burgers.

"Quiet back there!" She snapped at him and tried to focus on her work in her "office", which was actually a large cubical. Lars had walked up to her with the data she had asked for.

"The event committee's quota this month was £120. The cost of three food trucks would be at the minimum, £8 an hour. Since the event is four hours long, that would bring it up to £96. Leaving £24 to hire entertainment." He stated the records.

"Good luck with that! Hope everyone enjoys bobo the clown!" The American hollered.

Alice played no attention to him and continued with their conversation. "The event committee is still trying to repay their debt from the last one. Is there anyway we can lower their interest or increase their debt?" She asked."

"No. All participants of the money lenders program are to be accommodated equally. Even you, the president, cannot ignore this rule." Lars said firmly.

"Then can I take funds out of one group and put into their quota?" Alice persisted. Alfred watched their little meeting with slight interest from his seat. At least is was more interesting that watching paint dry.

"Once again, everyone must be treated equally." The Dutchman gave his concrete his statement.

"But what if it's a group who didn't use this month's funds? One I was in control of."

"And which one would that be?"

"The disciplinary committee. Where haven't done recuperation exercises this month so we still have our entire quota in tact. Will I be able to transfer our quota to them?" The blond female questioned.

"Mmm. I suppose. But you will have to take it up with the program's director." Said Lars.

"Okay, I can do that." Alice smiled.

Just then the second lunch bell range, meaning they had five minutes to get to their next class. Alice finished organizing her papers before heading out. Immediately she noticed that Alfred was walking literally a hairs length away. Alice thought it was because his class was near so she went off course and went around the building and even headed for the girls bathroom. But when she stopped and turned around, he was still there.

"Can I help you with something?" She questioned him suspiciously.

"Just trying to figure you out is all." He replied.

"Figure me out?" She echoed.

"It just doesn't make sense." Alfred sighed and rubbed his neck.

"What?"

"The fact that you would try to go against rules to try to give others financial support. Aren't you the president hell bent on following rules?" The American questioned the Brit.

"I wasn't breaking any rules." Alice pouted. "Besides, Chelles came to me asking for help. It's my job as president to try to accommodate everyone here. Equality isn't always justice."

Alfred didn't say anything more so Alice simply walked away. He didn't follow her, but did watch her form retreat. After she was gone from his sight he turned around again and went to his own class. 'She may be rotten, strict, and humorless. But she tries.' Alfred thought to himself as he walked down the hall. "Ah, but she's still a pain in the ass!"

The next day went very much like the day before, except no pranks from the stupid American. In fact, Alice barely saw him at all. He seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts and seemed to be out of it all day. N-not like she cared or anything! He was too stupid for her to worry about. She had more pressing matters to think about, Band Bash was today. Alice had gotten to school early again to practice. However, she was still not one hundred percent sure she was ready to sing in front of all those people.

As the hours ticked by Alice secretly wished that they would slow down. She was slowly becoming paranoid and as she sat alone in her room after school, waiting for the Bash that would happen at seven, Alice was begging to have second thoughts.

Alice's phone buzzed and she looked down at a text from Kiku. _I'm out front_.

Groaning, Alice hopped up and grabbed her backpack with her clothes and wig and headed out, giving her parents the usual story of a weekly study group. Kiku sat in the driver's seat of his Subaru and smiled when she got in.

"Are ready, Alice-chan?" He friend asked her calmly. Alice gulped and gingerly nodded her head. Then they were on her way.

Once there, Alice quickly headed to a storage room designated as the changing rooms and got out of her regular clothes and put on a ripped of the shoulder white shirt that showed her black bra and a pair of black short shorts. Accompanying the look she put on knee length black laced boots and a plain choker. To finish the look she hid her hair in her usual bright pink wig; which was expensive so it looked real.

Walking out with her backpack in tow, Alice meet up with the other band members and set up their equipment on the makeshift stage in the warehouse. This time they were the opening act.

"Hey England." Gilbert called out. "Did you bring the spare aux cord and speaker like I asked you too?"

"It should be in Japan's car." She told him.

"Well, why don't you go get it? I don't know where you guys fucking parked." He snorted from his drum set.

"Okay bitch damn, don't get your panties in a twist." She retorted. She left her spot tuning her guitar to retrieve Kiku's keys. Heading out she went back to the car and unlocked the trunk to get the speaker. Though she had to admit, it was heavier than she had remembered. Alice nearly tripped and dropped it when she felt a pair of hands reach out and steady her.

"Woah, careful!" A voice said behind her.

"Oh, thank y-" Alice stopped herself when she saw that it was Alfred who had just helped her. 'What the fuck is he doing here again?!' She screamed in her mind. "Thank you." She finished.

"No problem. So... what's your name?" He inquired, a hit of red coating his cheeks. He seemed to be fidgeting slightly in his spot. It was actually kinda cute.

"England." She smiled.

Alfred looked at her quizzicaly. "Your name is England, seriously?"

Alice chuckled a bit. Typical idiot. "No, it's my stage name. Sorry, but know can't give you my real name."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well I'm Alfred F Jones." He grinned.

Alice found herself smiling back. Alfred just seemed so much nicer than usual. "Well it's a pleasure, but I have to get going." Alice said and span around to walk away, but found Alfred had decided to chase after her, even going so far as to carry the speaker for her.

When they arrived back in stage, everything was set up and Gilbert stood irritated by his drums.

"Dude. What took so unawesomely long?" He questioned her on the spot.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." She pointed at Alfred and turned back to him.

"Well we're going to start soon, you should probably get off the stage." Alice said to him. Alfred gave a quick okay and waved goodbye before jumping down.

"Got a new boyfriend huh? Kesesese." Gilbert gave her a smirk.

"Shut up, Prussia." She grimaced. Gilbert only laughed again and sat down behind his drums.

Kiku stood at his keyboard and adjusted the mic in front of him. He looked at Alfred in the crowd, then over too Alice. But shook his head and focused of finishing setting up.

About five minutes later Band Bash began; Gilbert stupidly introduced the band and they went on with their first song Numb by Linkin Park, then be somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch. Kiku sang with his normal steady, but passionate voice and the songs ended before they even started.

The time was finally here. Alice slowly walked up to the center microphone and looked into the crowd. Almost dead center stood Alfred wearing a bombers jacket, looking expectantly at her. She took a deep breath in and have the signal to start. Starting the beat with her fingers, Ludwig followed with the bass, which came back to her, then back to him, then back to her, then they continue combined and Gilbert joined. In. Kiku just stood on the side because they didn't need any other instruments besides the two guitars and the drums.

Suddenly fear dissipated as Alice felt a wave of excitement rush over her. It was intoxicating and addicting. She felt adrenaline rush as she strummed her guitar and sang her lungs out of air, but craved more.

[Listen while you read!]

 _ **Telling Layla's story spoken**_

 _ **Bout how all her bones are broken**_

 _ **Hammers fall on all the pieces**_

 _ **Two months in the cover creases**_

 _ **Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile, and love life**_

 _ **Fully alive! And she knows how to believe**_

 _ **In futures**_

 _ **All my complaints shrink to nothing**_

 _ **I'm ashamed of all my somethings**_

 _ **She's glad for one day of comfort**_

 _ **Only because she has suffered**_

 _ **Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile, and love life**_

 _ **Fully alive! And she knows how to believe**_

 _ **In futures**_

 _ **Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile, and love life**_

 _ **Fully alive! And she knows how to believe**_

 _ **In futures**_

 _ **Fully alive... (x3)**_

 _ **Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile, and love life**_

 _ **Fully alive! And she knows how to believe**_

 _ **In futures**_

Alice danced partly on stage, swinging her hips to the beat as she poured out her soul into the song. Alice looked through the crowd and found her eyes lock onto the familiar blue irises of Alfred. Their eyes stayed locked through the rest of the song and she couldn't say why. But the feeling of his gaze seemed to energize her only further.

Alice finished her note with a jump and breathed heavily into the microphone as she thanked the crowed. Thus concluding their stage time and clearing it off for the next group. As they hurriedly moved their instruments to the backstage. Alfred heard her stage name being called out and looked over to see the American jogging up to her.

"You were great up there, England." He told her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. That was my first time singing in front of an audience." Alice replied as she placed her electric guitar back into its case.

"Well you should do it more, you were great." He offered a smile.

Alice nodded and was about to leave to put her guitar in Kiku's car, when Alfred grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I, uh...um." The scruffy blond blushed hard and awkwardly avoided eye contact. Which kind of annoyed her. "Would you maybe like to, uh, have lunch this Saturday?"

"Yeah." She found herself saying before she could stop herself. Wait what had she just agreed to? She hated Alfred! He was such a jerk to her all the time, plus he had no respect for school rules. But when she saw the look of pure happiness wash over her face, Alice didn't know exactly what to think and started to think he was playing with her. 'Yes that's what this was! It was all a game to try to find out my weaknesses! He must have figured out I'm actually Alice. Well then you sneaky son of a bitch, I'll play along with your little game.'

"Really?" He confirmed.

"Yes, where do you want to meet?" She asked sweetly. _Too_ sweetly.

"How about... The taco shop on Main?" He suggested.

"Okay. Does 12 o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

The two gave their farewells before going their separate ways. When he left her vision, Alice's smile dropped and was replaced with an expression of annoyance. 'Let the games begin Jones. I'll always be one step ahead of you.'

.

.

.

I'm sorry it took so long, I was just about to upload chapter five when I realized I forgot to upload this one. Sí two chapters in one night yay!

Just so you know this is going to be musical type story with a lot of songs every other chapter. But I'll do my best to fill you with more content than songs. Also if there is a song you want to appear in this story please let me know.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Chapter 5

As the cooler autumn sun sat high in the sky, Alice stood in the shade of the building as she waited for her 'date' to show up. Dressing accordingly, she wore ripped black knee high socks and a short purple skirt, along with a white off the shoulder shirt and a plain black choker, and most importantly her long pink wig and contacts. Alice looked like the epitome of delinquency. If anyone recognized her, her life reputation would be over, not mention her mother would have a heart attack.

From the side of her gaze, Alice could see Alfred happily running up to her. His face was slightly glazed with sweat from his obvious running. He wore a simple pair of light blue jeans and a white T-shirt that said I LOVE NY with a brown bomber over it. He came to a stop beside her and grinned sheepishly.

"You actually came." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course." '-I did so I can beat you at your own game.'

"So... you wanna go in?" He toned awkwardly.

Alice found herself smiling slightly, amused by his apparent shyness.

"Yeah."

Alfred led her inside the taco shop, it was small and cozy, unlike any other restaurant she's ever been to. She had never personally been here but Gilbert talked about it quite often enough to know it was good. She walked up to the counter to place her order, much like how she had seen others do at school. However when she had to pay, Alfred handed over his card before she could even pull out her wallet. Alice later argued with him about it, but eventually let it drop. The two high schoolers sat in a booth eating, Alice ate a carne asada burrito; and Alfred chomped down on a shrimp burrito, a chicken quesadilla, and four fish tacos. 'How even is he able to eat all of that food at once?' She wondered incredulously.

"So what school do you go to?" He started off with a basic question, yet it stopped her for a second as she thought up a lie.

"I'm homeschooled online." Alice lied cleverly.

"So how did you meet Kiku and the others?" The American asked.

"Our parents are old friends." True.

"When did you get the idea to start a band?"

"Last year." Also true. "Are just going to do twenty questions?"

Alfred chuckled nervously and rubbed his hands together. "Sorry, why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" He suggested.

"There's not much to know about me." Alice stated honestly.

Alfred gave a small pout. "I doubt that. Someone who goes by a stage name at all times is obviously full of stories." He claimed and shoved his face with a taco.

'Only on stage' Alice told herself. "Why don't you start?" Alice suggested.

Alfred nodded his head excitedly. "Okay! I moved here from the great U S of A a couple of weeks ago. I go to this super prissy school called World W Academy 'cause my dad's the president of some international company. I love football, videogames, and kicking ass!"

Against her better self, Alice found herself giggling at the way he described himself. Alfred cocked his head to the side in question. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Alice breathed. Her turn? "I've lived in Britain since I was born. I learned to play the violin when I was five and learned the guitar when I was eleven. I like reading and music." She replied with bits of her own life, being truthful to everything she said.

"Couldn't have guessed the last one." Alfred joked. Alice laughed.

Their date went on for another two hours. After they ate, they went off and walked around a nearby park. Through it Alfred would tell her about his old friends back in the states and of old funny memories he had with them. Alice would listen intently, sometimes providing snide remarks or commentary. Halfway through, with them currently sitting on a park bench, Alice couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something she was supposed to be doing.

At the end of their date, Alfred offered to walk her back home, to which she promptly refused. She could afford to let him see where she lived, in case he ever saw the normal her there.

"So...that was nice." Alfred stated, hands in pockets, standing with her in front of the restaurant where they previously met up.

"Yeah." There was something she was forgetting, what was it?

"Would you... like to go out again?" She remembered! She was supposed to be gaining Intel on her nemesis! Well she did learn some information, but his true objective was yet to be uncovered. Which means she'll have to come back again, for more.. research.

"Of course." She answered courtly. This was all part of the plan for revenge.

Alfred face immediately beamed with joy, it was kinda adorable- childish! Very childish and immature!

"Sweet! So when do you wanna hang out again?" The American asked.

"How about sometime next week."

"Okay. Why don't we exchange numbers? So we can.. talk more... and stuff."

The pure sight of the boy who always seemed so confident and laid back turn to a nervous stuttering mess, was almost too much to bare. Alice held in an unattractive laugh and pulled out her phone and handed it over to him. Alfred took the phone and put his number in. When Alice took it back she sent him a text to give him her phone number.

"Cool. So, uh, see you later?" He muttered.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

[Monday]

"Why the hell am I stuck here again?" Alfred complained from his seat in the corner of the student council room.

"Because this is where lunch detention is held." Alice answered prickly.

"But I didn't do anything!" He claimed.

"I'm pretty sure putting ice in another student's shirt is a fault worthy of detention." She retorted.

Alfred rolled his eyes and continued to pout in his chair. Alice ignored him and worked diligently from her cubicle. The innovations on the student council rooms would finish later that week, so she'd get her old office back, she couldn't wait any longer to be out of this box and have her privacy once more. The vice-president and Secretary would also be getting their own rooms as well.

Alice worked to fill out the approvals for requests on new study groups, school lunches, and reports from the recycling committee. As well as double checking request forms from the library for new updated reading material. This drought on several stacks of work for her and made her want to tear her hair out.

"Alice." A voice called out to her from behind. The blond Brit looked back to see Lars standing behind her with several files. "I have to leave early today, it's my sister Bella's birthday today. Can you double check of the budget forms?" He inquired.

Alice sighed but nodded her head. "Yeah, I can." Lars nodded back and set the huge stack on the desk. Effectively doubling her work load. Kiku offered help but she politely declined the offer, he had a study group that day where he tutored math. Ludwig worked quietly in his cubicle on his own work, but soon left as he had finished it. Lunch passed and Alice only got a quarter of her work done. Next period was her free period, as she finished all her required history credits. She usually served as a teaching assistant for AP World fifth period, but she had notified Mr. Small that she wouldn't be there that day. So when the fifth period bell rang, Alice grabbed her brief case and left the council room. But before she left, she turned to look over at Alfred, who was grabbing his backpack and food wrappers.

"You can go but do try to stay out of trouble." She told him with a small smile. With that she left to go to Money Lender's room to talk with their director, who was the vice principal of the academy, in room 550. Alice let herself in and sat patiently until the old man was find with whatever work he was doing. It took about ten minutes for him to look up at Alice.

"What do you need?" Mr. Germania questioned.

"It's about the Event Committee's quota. They don't have enough money for their next fundraiser." Alice explained to him. The older man's face remained stoic and unchanging. He didn't seem to care about what she had just said.

"So I was wondering if I can take the funds out of the group I run and give-" She continued to try and convince him but was soon interrupted.

"No, all members of the organization must be treated equally." He said.

"But it's my group, and we still have all our funds-"

"Which means you have no debt. But that doesn't change the fact that the Event Committee is several times past their debt, as a consequence their quota has been cut short. In fact most of the money from the fundraiser will be confiscated to pay their debt. I'm sorry, but it's not up to you to fix there problems." Mr. Germania finished.

Alice wanted to argue back, but found she found she had nothing more to say. With a slight nod of understanding, Alice stood up and walked out. Slamming the door to the faculty building open, she accidentally slammed the door into someone's face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She yelped and ran over to help them up, but saw that it was Alfred whom she had knocked over. "What are you doing out of class?" She scolded.

"Getting hit by doors." He joked and stood up.

"I said I was sorry." She pouted. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm an office aid. I was just about to head out to deliver a couple messages." Alfred replied and waved several slips of paper annoyingly in her face.

"Okay, I get it." She grumbled, swatting his hand away. His attitude completely puzzled her. How was this arrogant dick the same blushing, stuttering from Saturday? It was like he became a completely different person when he was with her as England, compared to when she was just Alice. Was the whole dating thing really just a game? A plot to find out her secrets then use them against her? Alice gripped her briefcase handle harder at the thought. Only pigs would steep down to such levels.

"Helloooo? Earth to prez?" Alfred called out and waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"I asked where you were heading to." Said Alfred.

"To the Council Room." Alice answered him.

"Constantly working, huh?" He mused.

"Of course. No one else in this daft school can handle it." Alice joked.

Alfred chuckled at ever so slightly. "I guess so."

It surprised Alice, that a part of the boy she saw on Saturday was showing now it the annoying American she had come to rebuke.

"Well, I should be going." Alfred said to her, quickly looking at one of the slips he was holding. "Mathias has to go to the counseling office."

"Yeah I should get going too." She agreed. A strange air of silence washed over them. Slowly they backed away from each other and went their separate ways. While both thought, "What the fuck was that?!"

...

Two hours later, school was now over and Alice was once again stuck in the council room trying to finish her work. She would most likely be late home tonight. Her mother now expected that to happen more often, but still disapproved of her daughter's tardiness. Kiku had once again asked if she wanted help, and she once again refused. Telling him to go to hand practice without her and to text her what songs they would be performing that week. Slowly as the minutes passed, the room became more thinned out, leaving Alice as the only one left still working.

When the clock struck five Alice finished almost all of her work. The only thing she had left was the back up checks on the budget forms. Removing her glasses she rubbed the bridge of her nose and rested her head on her desk. A quick break wouldn't hurt would it?

Yep.

.

.

.

Yo. How's about you leave a review? Please notify me of any mistakes you see or anything I can improve on. Once again I'm sorry I forgot to upload chapter 4. Til Next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo! Prez?" A voice sounded.

Alice twitched her eyes and blinked them open several times before looking up. Through her blurry vision she saw Alfred standing over her. Groggily Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jones?" She questioned.

"What's with calling me by my last name?" He ignored her question.

"Since you refuse to call me by my first name, It's only appropriate that I do the same." She reasoned. "Now why are you here?"

"Stopped by to get my skateboard." He replied.

Alice waved him off and stood up, walking over to retrieve his board from the lost and found. Picking it up she went back and handed it to him.

"Here." She groaned and rubbed her right temple. "Just don't hit anyone."

Alfred took it back happily, then looked back at her with what seemed to be concern.

"Are you okay?" The American asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped and plopped back into her chair.

"Hey, I was just wondering. No need to bite my head off." He said back defensively.

"I did no such thing." She retorted. Sliding her glasses back on, Alice returned to her work. Checking her phone she saw that it was now six. She groaned once again. Alice wanted to much to slam her head into the table. Her pile was still quite large, and there was no way she'd get home in time for dinner. Plus she still had all of her own homework to get done. Sighing in dismay, Alice got to work on the first sheet, trying desperately to get it done and move on to the next.

"What'cha working on?" Alfred voice popped in.

"Balance checks, now go away." The sun blond muttered.

"No way a hero like me can leave a girl your size to walk home alone!" He refused to leave and sat at one of the cubicles and played on his phone. "You know you'll never get a guy to like you if you're constantly working." He warned her in a joking voice.

"Like you know anything about relationships?" She mocked and moved onto a new sheet.

"Of matter of fact I do! I happen to have a smoking hot girlfriend." He bragged. Alice dropped her pencil and snapped her head over to look at him.

"G-girlfriend?" Alice echoed in shock.

"Yep! My smoking. Hot. Girlfriend." He said slowly to tease her, grinning at her. 'I'm his girlfriend?' Alice wondered in disbelief. 'But we've only had one date!'

"She's an artist. Bright pink hair, forest green eyes, and a sexy slim body. Small chest though." He hummed with his eyes close in reminiscence. Alice felt a chill up her back, feeling slightly uncomfortable being described in that way, especially when Alfred wore a face like he was undressing her in his mind. She had half a mind to slap him right there.

"So you're after her body?" Alice concluded, feeling a bit offended.

"While that is important, that isn't the only thing that attracts me to her." Alfred told her and opened his eyes again. Alice turned away from her work, becoming interested in what he had to say. "She's funny and talented, she isn't to generic like other girls. She also has this air of mystery to her that makes me want to know more." He described who he thought was England. Alice felt extremely touched by his compliments, even if they were technically about her alter ego and wasn't said directly to her face. However she felt like his words were too good to be real. There was no way she could really be described that way, she was too boring. The girl he was dating was really just a delusion she created and he thought to be real.

"She sounds too good to be true." Alice commented and turned back to her paperwork.

"What that supposed to mean?" Alfred demanded.

"It means that she's a fraud. She's only faking interest in order to play you. It's not like she has any real feelings for you-"

Alice was suddenly interrupted by searing pain in her left cheek as Alfred slapped her across the face. Alice fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Her glasses flew off somewhere she didn't know. Looking up in blurry vision, Alice saw that Alfred was staring down at her in complete rage.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know a thing about her!"" He roared at her in fury.

"And do you?" She challenged. Alfred picked her up by her collar and simply glared. Alice stared back and said nothing more. Closing her eyes, she waited for another blow to follow. But instead she was set back on the ground. Alice opened her eyes and looked on in question. Alfred kept his eyes covered with his bangs and turned.

"You better watch your step, Prez." He grinded his teeth in a growl, then walked out of the room.

Alice watched him go until he was out of sight. When he left, she picked herself up and sat herself down at her desk. "Perhaps I went to far." She sighed. She aloud her doubt in herself to cloud her judgment, because that's how she saw herself. She was a fraud, living a lie, trying to escape reality through music and the band. Alfred deserved someone better than her, that slap was completely justified. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Alfred. When she's Alice, he's rude, mocking, and harmful. But when she was England he's kind, gentle, and relaxed. She couldn't tell who was the real Alfred.

Alice sat in the room working until the light faded and the room grew dark. Finishing her work, she packed it away in her file cabinet. Gathering her things, she locked the council room and headed out into the court yard, then left the academy grounds. Walking back in silence, Alice felt lost in her thoughts about what had transpired. What in earth had possessed her to say things like that? And why would he act that way if it was only a game to him?... or was it?

Alice was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was caught by complete surprise when a hand pulled her into an alley and covered her mouth.

"Hey look, Jason. Fresh meat." The man holding her breathed heavily.

"She looks young, Johnny. You think she's still a virgin?" A man who stood in front of her walked up and rubbed his hand up her leg. Alice looked at him in horror, realizing their intentions.

"Let's find out." The man who held her laughed and licked her hurt cheek. Alice squirmed in horror as the one in front of her began to undress her. The man behind her moved her head to side to suck on her neck, while at the same time grabbing her ass. The man in front ripped at her shirt, tearing it open. When he reached a hand under her skirt is when she was met with complete fear. Lifting a leg, she aimed and kneed him in his gut, sending him back a bit. Biting the man's hand over her mouth, she made him let go as he shouted in pain.

"HELP!" She screamed out, but was quickly silenced when the man in front punched her in her face .

"You little bitch! Your going to pay for that!" He growled and pulled his fist back to punch her again, this time hitting her gut. Again he pulled back to strike her, however he was suddenly kicked over as a third man showed up on the scene.

"Alfred!" She gasped, not caring that she used his first name.

Said man turned towards her with a face of pure hate that scared her, although it wasn't aimed at her, but the man holding her. Alfred decked the man right in his nose, making him fall back into the alley wall. Alfred punched him over and over again before he could get up and ended up knocking him out. The other man then came barreling at him yelling and uppercutted Alfred in the chin. Alfred fell back a bit then aimed a kick at gut. The man caught his foot and knocked him off his balance. With Alfred now on his back, the man hopped on him and continuously pounded him in the head. Not being able to sit and watch, Alice ran up and leapt on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to chock him and leaned back to pull him off Alfred. The man stood up and slammed her into the wall but she didn't let go. He did it again with more force. Alice fell off and coughed up blood.

"That's it bitch!" The man shouted and aimed a foot at her head, but was stopped with a swing to the head, effectively knocking him out cold.

...

Alfred panted and let out a heavy sigh. Turning to her, his glare eased a bit, but deepened by her appearance. Parts of her clothes were ripped, exposing her bra and parts of her stomach, which was turning purple; she had blood on her face, and both her cheeks were bruised. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that he had caused one of them. Walking over to her, he knelt down in front of her and covered her with his jacket, then used the sleeve to wiped off some of the blood.

"You know," Alfred began. "When I said to watch yourself. This isn't what I meant." He tried to light the mood. Alice only gave a soft grunt in what seemed to be a pathetic attempt at a chuckle. Alfred sighed and sat next to her. He had been on his way to apologize for the slap, but also to get an apology from her, when he suddenly heard her scream. He had come running only to see two men molesting and hurting the Prez. As a hero he couldn't let anyone get away for a crime like that.

"Let's call your parents." He said. Alice nodded and pulled out her phone, handing it too him. For a second Alfred felt a twitch of familiarity, this was the same kind of phone that England had. Alfred ignored that thought and hit her emergency dialer, contacting her parents and explained the situation, then he called the cops. Alice kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. Alice nodded back hesitantly, though he could see right through her. He knew she was terrified.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"For what?" He inquired her, though he knew for. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"For what I said about your girlfriend... I shouldn't have said all of that without knowing how she feels about you." She responded in a cracked voice.

"It's okay. Honestly I don't know much about her." Alfred admitted, though he hated to. It was true, he knew nothing about her life outside the band, or even her real name.

"That's fine though isn't it? That just means you get to spend more time with her and learn, little by little. The you'll know, if she really has feelings for you." She expressed whimsically, then looking over with a small smile. "I bet she does." Just then a look of realization passed, but Alfred paid no attention to it. Smiling he grunted in agreement and looked up at the sky.

Alice began to shudder, so being the hero he was, he worked his left arm around her shoulders. Strangely enough Alice leaned into him and began to cry.

They sat in silence until the police finally arrived and took the two men away. They questioned both him and Alice. He got off any punishment in defense of another. When Alice's family arrived, what he guessed were all of her siblings swarmed her and asked there own question, generally to see if she was okay. They all look extremely worried. Then an older woman, who Alfred assumed was her mother, walked up to her, face full of disapproval and disappointment. Alice immediately looked down in shame.

"Alice, Copriti. Sei davanti a un uomo." She told her daughter. (Alice, cover yourself. You're in front of a man.)

"Mi dispiace tanto, Madre." Alice replied to the woman and wrapped Alfred's jacket around her more tightly. (I'm sorry, mother.)

"Sali in macchina." Her mother commanded. (Get in the car.)

"Sì, Madre." (Yes, mother.)

Alice looked back at Alfred with a sad face, then limped away with the help of two ginger boys, and got in the car, the woman following her. The interaction between the mother and daughter left him puzzled.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and look back. "Thanks for saving our sister lad." A brunette man with eyebrows similar to Alice, although hers weren't as bushy, smiled at him. "We appreciate it, so does our mother, even though she doesn't show it."

"Can I ask why she acted like she had a stick in her ass?" Alfred questioned.

A red head with the same eyebrows then walked up to him with a laugh. "Ma's always been that way with her since she's the only girl. Forced her to work twice as hard and learn six languages. Probably why Alice turned out to such a stick-in-the-mud herself." The red head explained.

"Either way, thank you..." The brunette dragged out in question.

"Alfred F. Jones." He answered.

"I'm Dylan Kirkland, and this is Scott." He introduced himself and his brother. "I'm glad Alice found a friend like you." He smiled and then left to the car as well.

 _Friend?_

Alfred shook his head. Why would he ever want to be friends with that stuck up Queen? Although hearing about why she is how she is made him understand a bit more, that didn't mean that she couldn't stand to be a bit nicer. While walking away Alfred pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. One of Alice asleep on her desk, which he took right before he woke her up. Wondering why he took it, or better yet why he _kept_ it, he switched to another and stared at the picture of England on stage and smiled. The only one he could possibly want to get close to is England. Although calling her by a country name was strange. He'd have to think of a nickname.

...

 _"You were attacked by two men?"_ Kiku's voice sounded from the end of the line.

"Yeah. Jumped me when I was walking home." Alice replied. She had decided to call Kiku and tell him about what happened after she had been checked by the family doctor. She was now currently sitting at her desk in her room working on Algebra homework.

 _"Are you okay? What happened?_ What did they do?" He said with slight panic.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises. They didn't get far, only a feel. Alfred then came in and helped me." She told him.

 _"Alfred was there?"_

"Yeah. Suddenly showed up after our fight."

" _You fought with Alfred? What about?"_

"I bad mouthed England and said she was playing him."

 _"...But you're England."_

"I know. It's just that, to me this was all a game. But when I asked him to describe 'her' to me her was sincere. So I told him the truth, sorta."

 _"Is it a game to you?"_

"Well no... I thought he was playing me, but now that I know he isn't... I don't know."

 _"You like him."_

"What?! No! He's rude! He constantly mocks me, and _-"_

 _"-And saves you? Makes you feel special?"_

"..."

 _"If you don't want to give him a chance as Alice. Then give him a chance as England. Maybe you'll be able to love both sides of him."_

 _"_...Okay. But he's not going to find out I'm Alice. I can't let my reputation get ruined."

 _"Of course."_

Alice hung up and sighed loudly. Rubbing her aching side, she desperately tried to focus on her work, but found herself still distracted. Suddenly a buzz rung from her phone. Alice turned it over to see Alfred's name pop up.

 **Alfred: I just thought of a nickname for you.**

 **Alfred: What do you think of Iggy?**

 **You: Sounds cute.**

 **Alfred: Yay!**

 **Alfred: Do you wanna go on another date? ;)**

 **You: Sure, when?**

 **Alfred: How about dinner after Band Bash?**

 **You: Sounds good. I'll see you then.**

 **Alfred: Kk, see you beautiful.**

Alice felt her cheeks heat up at the last sentence, a bit embarrassed but also flattered. This could work couldn't it? She can be with Alfred as England and be nothing as Alice. That way no one has to no about her double life, she can continue with her work and with her band, and be with Alfred at the same time. This would work out fine. Right?

.

.

.

Ahhh I love this story so much! If you weren't aware, chapters 4 and 5 were updated at the same time last week so if you haven't read them, go read them!

Alfred's kind of creepy with the pictures... well hope to see you soon. Please leave me a REVIEW before you go. :)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. Chapter 7

Alice awoke with a distinctive sharp pain in her left side. Groaning in discomfort, she turned over but found that it made little difference. Removing her covers, she saw the large, ugly, purple bruise that was displayed on her stomach, bringing back memories of yesterday. Alice let out a vocal shiver and hugged her legs to her chest.

The Kirkland family doctor, who had checked her as soon as she got home, had said she had received a mild concussion and would be best to stay home and rest, which is exactly what Alice wanted to do. But when she saw her mother's disapproving face, and the words she spoke. "No way an offspring of mine is so weak as to fall ill from such a minor injury." Alice told the doctor she'd be fine and decided to go to school the next day, today.

Eventually getting up from her cushioned safe bubble of comfort, Alice grabbed her spare uniform to make up for her ripped one. Buttoning up her long white shirt and pulling up her dark pink and red overall dress slowly (long sleeved since in was still technically winter) Alice moved over to her mirror and pulled her hair into her regular twin pony tails.

"Alice?" Her brother's voice called from the other side of the door. The door opened and in walked her brother Dylan.

"What is it?" She asked from her seat.

"I don't think you should go to school today." He told her with concern. "You need a mental health day."

Alice rose from her seat from her desk and pulled on her red blazer jacket. "Thank you for your concern, but I won't let these events get in the way off my work." She responded and walked up in front of him to face her brother.

"Alice, your still so young." Her brother sighed and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "I wish you would enjoy it."

Alice smiled and let out a breath. "I know you're worried, but I'm fine." She murmured and patted his hair.

"That's what I'm worried about." Said Dylan. Dylan walked Alice to the table for breakfast and sticked by her side on the way to the Academy. He even went so far as to walk her to her first period class. Alice appreciated her brother she really did, but she wished he'd put a little more trust in her. Alice had always been close with Dylan more than any of her other siblings, and since she's his only sister, Dylan has always watched out for her.

Alice went in her classroom and looked around for Kiku, but then remembered they did not share first period. About to head to her desk, Alice was intercepted by a smelly Frenchman.

"Mon ami, I heard you had a run in with some punks yesterday." Francis mentioned as he walked up to her seat. Francis had known Alice since she was a toddler, as their parents were good friends and business partners. Although they butted head on more than one occasion, they both shared a general concern for each other.

"Where did you here about that, frog?" Alice demanded with a glare.

"Gil told me about it." He answered nonchalantly. Kiku must have told the band, and Lord knows Gilbert can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. France then reached out to her and pulled her into a side hug, wrapping his right arm around her waist. Alice yelped in pain and slight shock as Francis touched one of her bruises.

"My dear angel! How could anyone try to take away your innocence before moi!" He cried out in 'despair'."

"You aren't taking anything, frenchy!" The president yelled in disgust at him and tried to shove him off her back. However, Francis just held her tighter and started to pet her hair and coddle her. Earning several strange looks from their classmates. Alice really wishes she could punish him but the school board won't allow it, since the Bonnefoy's are a large part of their income. They had even given her a list of students who are not to be punished for various reasons of favor, even though the idea sickened her, she was one of them.

"You must be traumatized ! Come, big brother will help you forget-" Francis continued to declare until he was quite literally ripped off of her. Alice turned around saw that Alfred had stepped in between them. Taking a closer look, she noticed that he was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. Alice felt a twinge of guilt, knowing she caused it, in a way.

"That's sexual harassment cuz." Alfred told him.

"Honhonhon, I didn't know the president had a guard dog." Francis laughed.

"I don't." Alice retorted.

"A pervert harassing a girl is a villain. As a hero, that's the only reason I need to stop you." The American clarified and fixed his glasses on the brim of his nose to look cool, though glasses on top of an eyepatch actually looked quite dumb.

"Will you two go your seats? Class is about begin." Alice groaned and sat herself back in her chair, keeping an hand on her side.

"Do your sides hurt?" Alfred asked as he took his seat in the row behind her.

"That's none of your concern." She said pointedly.

"Well I think it is since I saved your ass." He countered and rested back in his chair

'Well he did have a point...' She grumbled in her mind. "A bit." She mumbled with reluctance. Even if she was hurt and was secretly suffering from pain, receiving pity was the last thing she wanted from anyone.

Class commenced as the teacher walked in and went into their planned lecture. Alice tried to focus on the words that the old man were spewing, but found the pain in her sides becoming more and more distracting. Just as well, her head was also giving her a hard time. Her vision was spotty in some places and her mind was completely out of it. She wanted so badly to lay down her head and take a nap. However, just when her eyes began to close, the teacher called on her.

"Miss Kirkland, can you give me the answer?" The teacher called out.

Alice lifted her head from it's placement on her palm and blinked quizzicaly. She had not heard a word of what he had said.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Goone, I did not hear the question." Alice confessed in slight embarrassment.

"I said, can you define a Epitaph style poem? Maybe if you weren't catching up on sleep, you would have heard me." Mr. Goone reported. Several laughs filled the classroom. Alice swallowed and grinded her teeth together. 'Stop laughing...' Alice begged in her mind. She felt to stares and disappointment of everyone around her. 'Don't laugh at me.' She felt as if she was suffocating underneath the glare from everyone within that room.

"Well if you cannot answer me, can anyone else-"

"A epitaph is a commemorative inscription on a tomb or mortuary monument written in praise, or reflecting the life, of a deceased person." Alice interrupted to answer the question originally asked for her.

"Well um yes, that's correct." The teacher let out a awkward cough. "But please remember to pay attention next time."

"Yes sir." She responded.

One by one Alice felt the gazes from her peers fall and leave her be. And with each one, she felt like she could breath again. Yet she continued to feel one pair of eyes on her, Alfred's eyes. But after a while, his too fell away from her.

It continued like this up throughout the next classes. Her head refused to give her a break and sleep seemed all too tempting. When she finally met up with Kiku in second, he showed signs of worry and asked of her condition. Naturally she told him she was fine. Although she knew he didn't believe her, as usual he made no further comment. For he, out of everyone around her, knew that Alice never wanted to be looked down upon.

Through math and history Alice slowly felt her strength begin to fade faster and faster, but she refused to give in. Her migraine just about skyrocketed, but she did her best to focus and listen. Through it all Alice felt Alfred's gaze on her, but that only caused for annoyance.

Now lunch, she was doing her usual work in the student council room. Problems seemed to just keep piling up for her, not letting her take a break.

"Alice." Lars called to her, Alice turned to give him her attention. "The school board has just sent in an issue to increase the payment for the innovations of our offices, by 20%." The Dutchman reported.

"What?" Alice questioned in annoyance. "It took , us for ever to convince the board to let us get new offices, and at a high price at that. Now they want us to pay more?"

Lars looked up from his laptop with his usual stoic facade. "Yes. They also increased their own quota by 10%. That means all clubs activity will be cut to a certain restriction." Lars announced, seeming to be unaffected.

"The board can't do that! They have to confront both the head of the Academy's Lenders Organization and me as representative for the students body and all clubs!" She shouted in anger and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Well the board just did it and now that money belongs to them." Lars replied simply without taking his eyes off of his computer.

Alice tightened the grip on her pen and stood from her seat, walking over to Ludwig's desk.

"Ludwig, do you have the archives of the school board's recent projects?" She asked the blond German.

"Not on me, all of our past archives have been moved due to the renovations. They've been stored with the school board's archives." He replied to her question.

"Can you get them?" She questioned.

"I'll see if I can." He sighed and got up from his seat and left the room. Alice sighed as well herself and plopped herself back in her own seat.

"Alice-chan." Kiku tapped her shoulder. Alice opened her eyes and looked up to her friend. In his hands he held a small stack of paper.

"It's request from several groups and clubs. They are asking for an increase in their quotas." He told her and handed the papers to her.

"More, huh?" The swim team wants new suits for their championship game; the computers class would like a new set of laptops; the library wants replacements for old and damaged books, the list went on and on about what others wanted but didn't have the money for. And almost each one of them a member of the Money Lender's Organization, which the ASB was also a member of.

"Alice-chan, maybe you should take the rest of lunch off. We can handle the work here." The small Japanese man suggested.

"No, I can manage." Alice refused, bobbing her head up and down, trying to keep it steady.

"Alice-chan." Kiku said strongly. Alice looked over to her friend and felt a chill run up her spin. Kiku held that one rare death gaze, to show he was serious, on his face. She sighed and nodded her head, not wanting to deal with Kiku when he's angry

"Okay then."

Alice felt her head ache only continue to increase and disrupt her. Seeing as she could no longer function properly enough to work, Alice decided to head to fifth early and sleep before class started, since lunch was sixty minutes long at this school, and only thirty-nine minutes had passed.

Walking through the hall alone back to class, as Kiku had to go and speak with the kendo club, Alice felt herself get lost in her thoughts. The amount of work she was receiving from her classes topped with her duty as president only seemed to grow as time passed, she felt like it would one day swallow her whole and leave no trace of her. Alice snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that, there was no way she could fall behind work.

Coming to a halt, Alice looked out the Academy windows into the court yard to watch the other students. She watched as young children from building one played in the corner on the play sets. The kids from building two played sports together, such as kick ball. And the teenagers from her building, building three, the center building, conversed with each other across the court yard and fountain. Some goofing off, others simply talking. So many kids with different abilities and strengths, each with a different back story. Each coming from either brains or riches, either striving to do better, or sitting by and letting life take them wherever it chose. Sometimes Alice wished she could be like the latter. Even if she had not come from riches, if she had been born a commoner and been only average, she was sure she'd be happier.

Looking out into the yard, the outside began to grow larger and brighter. Alice slowly felt the world turn around her. Her legs began to collapse and fail to support her. She began to fall, but before she could make contact with the tiled floor, Alfred stepped in and caught her.

"Woah, you okay there Prez?" He asked as she fell into his arms. Alice quickly pulled herself together and returned to her own feet.

"I'm fine." She retorted and brushed off her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I go here?" He said in a somewhat snarky tone.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I meant why are you in this hall during lunch." She clarified.

"I have a club every Tuesday near here. I was just on my way to the bathroom when I saw you falling. Now are you really okay?" Alfred persisted to question her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't need your concern." Alice snipped at him.

"Okay fine. Just trying to help, geez." He quipped back with temper. Passing her he left her alone as she stared at her feet, her sides began to burn once again with pain, but was left ignored. Only when she was sure he was gone did she continue on to class. She knew that was uncalled for on her half, but she had no choice. Alice could not afford to appear weak to anyone, she couldn't ask for help, she had to succeed and achieve on her own. Fore she was told those were the very things that defined weakness. And that, was the one thing Alice was forbidden to be.

Climbing the stairs to the fifth floor science section of the building, Alice cursed under her breath that there were so many steps.

When the lunch bell rang, Alice was already in class and watched as everyone filled in. Kiku appeared and took his seat next to her. He fidgeted slightly and looked at her cautiously. He so badly wanted to ask her about her condition, and for her to be truthful and confide in him, she knew that. They were best friends after all.

"It hurts." She eventually spoke. "But nothing I can't handled." She offered him a light smile. Kiku smiled a bit and closed his eyes, fixing his unseen gaze at the table.

"You know Alice-chan, you could stand to depend on others every once in a while." He voiced and looked at her again. "You don't have to do everything on your own."

Alice paused at his statement and gave two quick blinks. It was subtle, but she knew what he was speaking of course he would know what's bothering her. After all, he knew her best didn't he. Even so, Alice couldn't afford to rely on him as she was.

The throbbing in her brain and the pain in her sides seemed to reach their peak of interference. Thinking became taxing and moving was worse. Set at their chemistry lab tables, the group's began their assigned experiments.

Alice moved to her lab table with Kiku where Alfred and the bubbly Feliciana were waiting for them as the other two members of their lab group.

"I'll go get the required chemicals, Feli-chan, do you want to help me?" Kiku spoke up at the table."

"Okay." The happy Italian smiled and went with him.

Alice looked at procedure and began to measure the weight of the different metal they were provided with, while Alfred set up the beakers and set up other useful equipment. But he was soon finished with that and the air became awkward quickly. Alice pretended not to notice and continued her recording. Black spots began to fill her vision and her mind began to buzz and feel fuzzy.

"You know your pretty bad at faking." The American said suddenly. Alice looked up at him but saw very little but darkness. "Its obvious that your not okay from what happened. You know if you don't take care of yourself you might-"

Alice failed to hear the rest of his lecture, but could tell he was still running his mouth. Tottering on her feet she felt the world began to spin around her as she lost balance. Her head roared with pain and snuffed out all noise. She felt herself begin to fall.

"Jones." She voiced and cut off the chatty American. Alfred stopped talking just as Alice fell down and collapsed on the spot, creating a sound with her body meeting the floor that made the whole class turn. She vividly saw Kiku run up to her and shout at her. She then felt weightless as someone picked her up. After that she was out cold and the world had been painted black.

...

"Slipping in and out of conscious, Alice heard several voices surround her. They spoke softly, so she couldn't determine who they belonged to.

"Mr. Kirkland, your sister is fine. She's suffering from a slight concussion as well as exhaustion and stress. She should be fine with rest." A light voice said, she guessed it was a woman. Suffering? What was she talking about? She felt fine, no pain at all. However, seeing as she had fainted, she guessed she was a little worse for ware.

"Thank you... I'll call our-" The second voice began to fade as Alice felt herself slip away again. She felt as if she was floating in blank space. The only thing she saw was black space, nothing else. Her pain was now apparent but was reduced to a mere flick. Alice felt herself rise in the space as a bright light began to grow closer. Twitching her eyes from the light, she shifted slightly in her bed. Bed?

"Oh, Alice-chan is waking up. I'll go and fetch the nurse." Nurse? Why did she need a nurse? Where was she?

Waking up once more, Alice looked around the room to find that she was no longer in her classroom. Blinking at the intense light, Alice looked around the white room and noticed she was in one of the private infirmary rooms. Alice attempted to sit up from the bed she was currently occupying, but stopped instantly when the stab of pain in her side reminded her of her injuries. Alice fell back in to the bed with a grunt of pain and curled up slightly.

"Careful, your still not completely healed from yesterday." Alfred's voice came from within the room. The brit turned on her side and saw Alfred sitting in a armchair to her left by the door.

"How about you? You were pretty hurt by those guys yourself." The blond stated.

"I'm fine. Those punks only got in a few licks, it was you who took most of the damage.

"Then what about that eyepatch? What's underneath?" Alice asked, a small tone of worry in her voice.

"Just a black eye. One of those guys got me there, but I made sure to pay him back ten fold!" He grinned at her like a goofball.

Alice smiled a bit herself before returning to a frown. She turned her head away and looked up at th ceiling. A moment of silence passed between them, not awkward, but not casual either. The air was tense with questions waiting to be asked.

"Why do you feel the need to do everything on your own?" Alfred decided to start off with his burning question.

Alice shrugged in return. "Just do." She answered simply and shortly.

"Oh come on, that's no answer!" The American complained.

Alice said nothing and continue to stare above. After another moment of silence she turned her head to look out the window, then opened her mouth to reply.

"It's how I was raised. Depending on others is weak. Failure to achieve is weak. The only acceptable path, is success due to your own hard work. Climb the ladder of power until you have the world at your feet. That, is how I was raised to be." She echoed her mother's exact word spoken to her when she was just seven years old.

"What a crap reason." Alfred said bluntly. Alice turned to look at him in surprise. "Who cares what others think? The only thing you need is to be happy, right?" He commented truthfully to his own opinion.

"Figures you'd think that." Alice let out a short giggle.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned with a pout.

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled at him. "Tell me, since we're asking questions, what do you think of me?"

"A villain." He responded on spot with a serious face. Alice widened her eyes a bit, she felt something bubbling in her, but not anger. Without warning, she belted out in a loud fit of laughter, flailing weirdly in her bed.

"I-is that so?" She snorted. "Seems about right I guess." She chuckled and tried to regain her composure.

Just like Alfred to come up with such a childish answer out of thin air. Guess everything to him is like the comic books. Like life is just one big ride and he's front and center as the hero. That makes her his arch nemesis then. Alice lost her smile and closed her eyes. Then she must be a double agent, having two different faces and lives. Does that mean she's also the damsel in distress? Perhaps that would put her closer to Meg from Hercules, except she didn't sell her soul for a man.

"But that doesn't mean a hero like me has given up on you yet." Alfred's voice opened her eyes again. "Like Black Widow, your a spy from the enemy of my mighty nation, but you'll eventually switch over to th good side and join our team." He smiled at her again. Alice felt her face heat up, why is it that he smiled at her like that?"

"And what team is that?" She wondered aloud.

"I've been thinking of starting a hero club next year. I'll be the president and you can be my Secretary of justice." He told her.

Alice raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "We'll see."

"Nej." (No) A firm voice announced itself from the door. Both teenagers turned to see the lady of the Kirkland house standing before them. "Du har alt for mange ansvar at involvere dig selv med dette fjols." (You have too many responsibilities to involve yourself with this fool.) She mocked in Danish, Tuesday's language.

"Tilgiv mig, mor." (Forgive me, mother.)

"Du skuffe mig. Kom nu." (You disappoint me. Come along.) The old woman scolded her with an intense glare, then turned her back on her.

"Ja, mor." (Yes, mother.) Alice said solemnly and worked herself out of her bed to follow the woman, not sparing a glance to Alfred as she passed because she knew delay would only annoy her mother more. Alfred watched her go with a look on sadness on his face, because he hated the lack of freedom other received.

The ride back home was silent like always, her mother didn't even bother to look at her once. Dylan held her hand the entire time. When they arrived at home, a maid escorted her to her room then left to fetch the family doctor.

Alice laid down in her king sized silk covered bed and secretly cursed herself for not being strong enough. Strong enough to go against her mother. Strong enough not to be scared of becoming a disappointment. Her mother had always ruled her life as a dictator. She was the real reason behind all of her actions, her influence was just to strong.

The short tone of her phone snapped out of her depressing thoughts.

 **Gilbert: Ideas for band bash?**

It read. Alice smiled to herself. 'That's right. I still have my band. And my band, is my freedom.' Her mother might be able to control her as Alice, but England, was irrepressible. Once again her mother an influenced an action, but not to please her, but to be free of her.

 **You: I have a few suggestions.**

.

.

.

My Lord that was long! But I couldn't find a place to end! I'm sorry if this story seems too cliche but I'm doing my best, please wait to see the plot unfold. I also apologize if the pace seems to fast, I'll try to slow down.

If anyone is wondering, Alfred has a black and white way of thinking, so first impressions are important to him, such as with his first encounter with both Alice and England.

I may be publishing less frequently (as if I ever did!) Since my finals begin next week. See you all soon!

P.s. Dylan is Wales fyi

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Chapter 8

_This Chapter's song is Afterlife by Avenge Sevenfold, listen to the song while you read!_

 _..._

Friday had come yet again after a sad and confusing past couple of days caused by her mother's daily lectures on why allowing herself to appear weak and feeble to another person was absolute taboo, as well as Alfred's contribution by acting strangely concerned for her well being, while still being an asshole at the same time, all finally ended and led to yet another night of bash and rebellion. Tonight was also the night that Alice was meant to have a dinner date with Alfred as her alternate persona, England. A big step from lunch she would say, but it secretly made her happy that she'd be able to see more of the boyish side of him that she never got to see at school, it made him more adorable.

Lacking practice for any new songs, mainly because she hadn't been able to be at practice for the past week, the band had decided to play songs they already knew until they got at least three new songs down, which meant she wouldn't be singing tonight. Alice was a bit disappointed because she wanted to sing for Alfred, n-not in that way! He just said that he liked her voice is all.

Alice had told her mother that she would be spending an extra hour at her weekly "study" group tonight to hide her date and her secret, she seemed to by it because she didn't question it, perhaps she thought Alice was trying to make up for her earlier mistake. As if it could even be called a mistake on her part, her mother claimed she had caused for not paying attention and walking without signifying her authority. Basically her mother said she was attacked because she walked like a coward. Ever since the attack, her mother hasn't shown a single sign of concern for Alice's wellbeing, spending all of her time lecturing her instead of caring for her, just like usual.

Lacking practice for any new songs, mainly because she hadn't been able to be there for the past week, the band had decided to play songs they already knew until they got at least three new songs down, which meant she wouldn't be singing tonight. Alice was a bit disappointed because she wanted to sing for Alfred, n-not in that way! He j-just said that he liked her voice is all.

Alice walked at a snails pace down the long polished marble corridor, decorated with lavished paintings and red velvet curtains, and made her way to the sanctuary known as the student council room, where she spent ninety percent of her time when she wasn't in class or at home. Since she didn't have many friends, her only friends being Kiku, Gilbert and, as much as she denied it and hated him, Francis, though he is a wanker. Though they were bandmates she really didn't consider Ludwig a friend, but he was friends with Kiku so she tried to get along with him, but he was such a twat sometimes. Still, at the moment she was alone and it made her feel a bit like a loser. Kiku was at his weekly anime club and Gilbert was with his idiotic trio, which Francis was in as well, so that basically left her friendless. Alice mentally face palmed herself for sounding so pathetic, was she really so bad at interacting with others that her only friends were an adorable otaku, a self-absorbed underage alcoholic, and a perverted frog? Okay that just made her feel worse.

Alice walked into the council room and headed to the right down a new hallway which held three rooms, one for treasury, the vice president, and her new office, the secretary's desk was at the front when she first walk into the council room where it should be, the rooms for the the other members were to the left with one giant meeting room in the middle of it all, she guessed it couldn't be called the student council "room" anymore. Alice grabbed her box of materials from her old cubicle, which was being donated to other parts of the school, and stepped into her office, which would be the first time she'd been in there.

The office was quite large, with an empty bookcase on the right side of the room and a filing cabinet to the left of it, on the left side of the room was a wooden storage cabinet that was long in width but short in height, only reaching her waist. Above that was a large picture of the White Cliffs of Dover and a potted plant in the corner. In the center was a nice green couch with wooden lining and a small coffee table, unnecessary but lovely for resting and tea time. Finally, in the back center of the room, with a large clear glass window behind it and green curtains pulled to the sides to allow light to flow in, was a large spruce wooden desk with a dark brown leather arm chair behind it and two simple chairs in front. She would have to give thanks to the interior designers because her office looked-

"Awesome new office, prez." A voice sounded behind her.

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise, hopping up a bit, and spun around, turning to face the new comer at the door which just turned out to be Alfred, no longer wearing the eyepatch, but his eye was still a vague shade of light purple from where he was punched. "Jones!"

"Still," he ignored her and walked in past her, collapsing onto the couch and propping his feet up on her coffee table. "It's a bit big for you don't you think?" He gave her a once over.

"No I don't think." Alice quipped back and strided over to him and kicking his feet of the table. "What are you doing here, Jones?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see the office that will someday be mine." He chided in an annoyingly cocky voice.

"Pfft- as if you could ever become president." She mocked, walking over to her desk and setting her box down, opening it and began to unpack.

"I totally could, I'm from the great US of A! Democracy is in my blood." He declared from the couch, Alice didn't turn around to look at him and continued to unload, but she guessed that he was doing a ridiculous pose.

"Place of birth have nothing to do with what you can do and what you can be. It depends on your passion and will to strive for what you want. On the amount of time you dedicated yourself to become the best you can be and not giving up when your backed into a corner with no support but your own. Following what makes you happy in life, despite what she may think and wants you to do." Alice rambled on, not realizing that she was beginning to get personal until it was to late. "N-not like that has anything to do with me! I w-was j-just giving an example-"

"Is it your mother?" He asked softly.

Alice felt her throat go dry, wanting to answer, but not wanting to appear weak in front of him again. "It's nothing for your concern." She answered in a fake strong voice, still not turning to face him. Alice had finished unpacking her personal items and began to organize her desk, however, against her will, her silence gave him her answer. Although she refused to turn, Alice couldn't feel the intensity of the stare he was vigorously drilling into the back of her skull like a carpenter with a jackhammer. The room remained in a tight airlock as she unpacked her box on her desk to the point where a pen could be heard dropping from the next room. When she finally unloaded all of her personal items on the dark wood desk and walked around the length of the table to the opposite side to organize them into a pleasurable arrangement; a pencil sharpener on the left front edge; a Union Jack placematt in the center, a little rubber anger toy to relieve stress on the side, a small calender and a clock on the right, with a gold colored placard facing the opposite way that said: President Kirkland. Alice then filled her drawers with office materials and paper, along with various other papers. During her little set up, Alfred awkwardly said nothing, simply staring at her to the point that Alice got mildly creeped out, that is until Alice reached for a small black box and Alfred saw her physically freeze on the spot.

"What is it?" He decided to finally speak to ask his question. Alice didn't want to answer that question, but when she looked up she saw general concern and curiosity in his eyes. Remaining silent, Alice pushed the box to the end of the table, signifying for him to look for himself. Alfred got up from the couch and walked over to where she had placed the box, slowly he opened the lid to find two red hair pins, but one of the broken with the broken piece of to the side of the box. Alfred looked up at her. Alice looked down.

She really didn't want to share the reason behind her reaction, thinking it was a bit childish of her to even be stunted by such an old memory, but, at the same time, Alice wanted to share her tale with Alfred. Beside his outright rude and snarky attitude and his tendency to piss her off, he didn't seem like a person who would make fun of someone's pain, unless it happened in a funny way. However, her story, while a bit kiddish, was not at all funny, so Alice decided to tell him.

"I got these from my grandmother when she came to visit one summer when I was nine. I remember her exact words: ""I've noticed your hair has grown quite long since the last time I visited. You don't want to hide your pretty face."" She said. However I told her I didn't like how plain they were and threw them away in front of her." Alice paused and took a hesitant breath, preparing herself for the next part. "She died that day when a drunk driver hit her with their car. I spent hours looking for her gift, but when I found them... one of the pins had already been broken. I haven't been able to wear them since then, but I haven't worn my hair down since in order to keep it out of my face."

Alice felt silly, getting chocked up over an old story of such a trivial object, and to Alfred no less. However, it seemed that he didn't see it the same way for he made no snide comments or jokes, but instead began to nod his head.

"I know how you feel." He removed his glasses and held them in his hands. "I have a half brother who lives in Canada with his mom, we spent the majority of our childhood together and during that time my eyesight began to worsen slowly. I hated wearing these things and just decided to bump into things and sit in the front, but one day at my brother's hockey practice a teammate swung his stick to high and hit my brother in the head, who wasn't wearing a helmet. He had to get surgery and was stuck with vision worse than my own. So we made a promise that if one of us has to wear glasses, both of us do. It seems ridiculous, but I like how it shows how close we are, even though we're only half brothers." He huffed lightly, a miniature smile alight on his face, his eyes half closed as he looked at his own glasses. Alice, blushing very slightly from the pure adorableness Alfred was right there radiating, pushed her own red rimmed glasses up the ridge of her nose to distract herself from the sudden appearance of his cuter side.

"You know, I don't want us to be enemies." Alice suddenly stated.

"Huh? You wanna be friends?"

"Let's not get to carried away." Alice jabbed playfully and held out her hand for him to shake, "For now, let's just be acquaintances."

"Okay, sure." Alfred took her hand and shook it. "Acquaintances then."

...

Now here she stood on her weekly stage of freedom in the old warehouse that had become so familiar to her over the many months she had preformed and listened to music here. Tonight she sported a large black t-shirt that reached her mid thigh, which she had taken from Scott, which had 'THE BEATLES' written over the chest along with a short pair of jean shorts, which could only be seen when she lifted her arms or when she jumped up. In her hands she held her trusted six string with a Union Jack print on the front, and cherry red through the rest of the guitar. Their band had just finished it's fourth song and were now moving on to their next and final song of the night. Kiku quickly grabbed a drink of water for his throat and changed the settings on his key board to a cello for the next song, he usually played several instruments that they needed, but didn't have, on his keyboard, such as right now. Gilbert busied himself by cracking his knuckles in his drum seat, while Ludwig, like herself, just stood patiently. When everyone was ready, they began the song and the crowd quieted down before picking back up in volume.

Alfred stood in the front row of the crowd, directly across from England, videotaping their performance.

[Song: Afterlife by Avenge Sevenfold, listen while you read!]

 **Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen**

 **so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you**

 **Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste**

 **of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

 **I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right**

 **Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be**

 **Arrived too early**

 **And when I think of all the places I just don't belong**

 **I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far**

 **I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife**

 **'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here**

 **A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain**

 **Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you**

 **Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste**

 **of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

 **This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)**

 **No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)**

 **So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign**

 **I've made up my mind**

 **Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye**

 **Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life**

 **I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife**

 **'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here**

 **Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you**

 **This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might**

 **take me back inside when the time is right**

 **Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me**

 **I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening**

 **Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be**

 **(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)**

 **Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me**

 **(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**

 **I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife**

 **'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here**

 **Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you**

 **This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might**

 **take me back inside when the time is right**

Kiku led in the song with a strong voice from the beginning with Gilbert as the backup singer doing the screams, as Kiku hated screaming because it hurt his voice too much. Kiku only needed his keyboard for the cello in the beginning and one other part in the song, so he walked back and forth across the street to face the crowd, then to play the needed string part when it was time to do so. A fight had begun near the song and a mob took place in the back right of the crowd and while Alfred looked shocked, Alice was used to it after her first couple of mobs and continued to play, since they warehouse didn't have any security it was hard to stop a fight once it has started, in fact Alice had been in one or two of her own but tired not to get to involved.

As they walked of the make shift stage the next band, by the rather odd name of The Soviets, who were also students of her school, walked up for their planned music set. Alfred ran over from the crowd and behind the stage to join Alice, who she thought was England, as she packed up. Alice greeted him with a smile, being sure to ask about his eye to fain ignorance, and said goodbye to her bandmates, Kiku giving her a wink and saying "Goodluck", before heading with him to his car to go on their date, leaving her guitar with Kiku so she wouldn't have to take it home.

Alfred ended up taking her to a burger joint, not fast food but not what she would typically eat either, but it was a family friendly restaurant with a nice atmosphere, so she was okay with it. Seated in a corner booth by their waitress, they were left with menus and water until further service.

"So what do you want?" He started off with a question.

"Not sure, I don't usually eat hamburgers." She replied as she looked over the ridiculously unhealthy menu.

"So what? You wanna salad?" He joked and rested his chin on his crossed fingers.

"I'm not a fucking stick." She scoffed and looked over the sandwich selection. "I'll just get a BLT."

"Good choice, I can't decide between the triple stack bacon burger or the double meat cheesy melt." He replied looking up from his menu.

"How can you eat all that grease and not get sick or super fat?" Alice questioned him with a pointed look of half disgust.

"'Cuz I work out like a freaking champ everyday!" He said confidently, posing to show off his biceps grinning goofily at her, then turned his attention back to the menu. Alice rolled her eyes and looked back at the drink selection. When the waitress came back, she ordered her sandwich and an iced tea, while Alfred ended up ordering both burgers and two sides of fries along with a coke.

"His metabolism is going to collapse." Alice thought she thought to herself, but realized she accidentally commented that out loud. Alfred stopped his insane munching for a moment and looked at her, smiling with his cheeks full of food with sauce on his lips and chin, overall he just looked like a large child.

"Thank you for your concern, but nothing can slow my body down." He said with a wink trying to reassure her.

"You should still think of your health. What if you chock or if you get heart disease?" She continued to pester him on the subject.

"I'll be fine, geez didn't know you were this strict." Alfred teased.

'Crap.' Alice cursed in her mind, she had begun to nag him without realizing it, that's something only Alice would do, England isn't supposed to be uptight.

"I'm not, unlike you I watch what I put in my body." Alice huffed blushing, turning up her head in superiority.

"I could put something _else_ in your body." He whispered, leaning in close.

If Alice was drinking, she would have spit it all out right there, but since she wasn't, Alice just blushed harder and turned into a stuttering mess. What kind of guy makes those kind of jokes on the second date?

Alfred laughed at her red face before getting punched in the head, making sure to avoid his eye, but she couldn't help joining in on his contagious laughter after a while.

"Hey England." He said once they calmed down somewhat.

"What is it?"

"I went to the zoo the other day. It was empty except for a single dog.. it was a Shih Tzu." Alice paused for a moment in confusion until she got the joke, and busted out laughing again, attracting negative attention from the other customers.

"What kind of bagel can fly?" He asked again.

"I don't know, what?" She giggled.

"A plain bagel."

Her laughing increased and she held her hands over her mouth to try and contain it, this would be her first introduction to Alfred's library of bad jokes.

"I like your laugh." He told her.

"I like you making me laugh."

After the date was over and they had paid and left the restaurant, Alfred once again offered to drive her home, but she once again denied him, needing to change out of her clothes she had in her bag before she went home.

"Are you sure? It's really dangerous to be walking alone at night." He warned her in a serious and concerned voice.

"Yes, I'll be fine Alfred." She smiled.

Alfred still didn't move yet, wearing a frown on his face, but he eventually leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Alice blushed and held her face.

"Goodbye England." He said and walked away.

"Bye." She whispered back, watching his figure till his figure had disappeared from her vision. Once he did she walked back into the restaurant and ran to the bathroom, quickly taking off her wig and putting her hair in a quick low ponytail, changing back into her school uniform and taking out her contacts, putting her red glasses on. Walking out she pulled out her phone and turned on Google map location, finding a route to her house since she's never really been to this part of town. Walking as she watched her phone she tripped a few times over stones and curves. Twenty minutes passed and it still seemed like she was far away from home, at her speed it may take her an hour to get there because of her stupid injuries making it uncomfortable to walk for a long time and the darkness of the night was indeed making her uncomfortable and- oh fuck was that care slowing down next to her? Is the window being lowered?! Is it a kidnapper?! Alice was about to break out into a run when she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Need a ride Prez?" Alfred called. Alice blushed, about to deny him of his offer but her brain screamed self preservation is more important than pride. "Common, I thought we were acquaintances." He called again when she didn't move.

"Okay fine." She mumbled, getting into the passenger seat. She was embarrassed because she was literally just on a date with him that Alfred ended up taking her home anyway when she already told him she could get home by herself, even though he didn't know it.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired as she buckled herself in.

"Just got off a date with my girlfriend, I wanted to make sure she got home safely but I lost track of her. She probably didn't live that far." He answered and he changed the gear shift.

"Well, thank you Alfre- Jones." She corrected herself, remembering that she was no longer England.

"Oh common! You almost used my name, it's not that hard!" He pretend to pout as he drove away from the sidewalk and down the road.

"As long as you call me Prez it's only fair that I call you Jones, Jones." She retorted.

"You got me there." He laughed, but not the same kind of laugh he used with England, this one was more casual, and somehow more relaxed. "Okay then Alice, say my name."

"I see no point in doing it right now with no context."

"Say it." He urged again.

"Why? I see no point in doing so."

They came to a stop at a red light, he looked at her with an unknown and oddly powerful gaze behind his striking blue eyes. Alice didn't know what happened, but she found herself saying-

"Alfred."

.

.

.

It's been a while my dudes. Sorry.

Am I writing to ghosts? I enjoy this story either way but are y'all dead?

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred had transferred to World W. Academy just a month and a half after the start of the second semester during, what Alice thought of, one of the driest winters ever to hit England. Snowfall had been absent, but not the cold, leaving it just as cold as usual. However the usually wrong weatherman had predicted a snow storm to hit London up to three inches that week. It had been six weeks since Alfred had first ran her over with his skateboard, five weeks since he asked England out on their first date at the taco shop, and one month since the two called a truce and decided to become acquaintances. Which means it was now late March and not how she expected the weather to turn so late in the game.

Alfred had decided to take Alice on the London Eye for a romantic fourth date. While she had been mildly creeped out by the speed of the progression of their relationship, Alice had found the gesture very sweet, even though she had already ridden the ferris wheel before.

She had gotten to learn more about him over the past weeks, grown closer to Alfred in two different ways; as a girlfriend, as a friend. She spent more time with him as Alice than she did as England, but that did not mean to lessen nor slow down the growing feelings in her heart.

However she had found two new obstacles in the course that was her life with an alter ego and a regular persona. One, Alice has been finding it harder and more difficult to be in two places at once as both Alice and England. Just the other day, Alfred had decided to call England to show off to her as Alice when he had accused her of being an office hermit with practically no friends but him and Kiku and decided to show off the fact that he had a girlfriend. Thank God that her phone was on vibrate at the time, because when she felt her phone go off in her pocket she clutched it to her side so tightly to keep it quiet she thought she might snap it in half.

This as well as the fact as it was harder to act as two different people in front of him at all times. Sometimes she'd slip up as England and accidentally say something only Alice would know, say, or do, but just played it off as coincidence or a lucky guess. But it was even harder when she was Alice to act like she held no feelings for him when she was actually dating him, sometimes failing to control her emotions. Take last Wednesday afternoon:

 _"Alfred why are you wearing a t-shirt instead of your white button up?" Alice questioned him during lunch, when he made his almost daily stop to her council office, which she found he visited her most days of the week except for Tuesday and Friday as he had clubs those days. In fact on the days he was there, even if she didn't have work, she'd go there and work on whatever she could find just have an excuse to be with him._

 _"I got a stain on it, so I just decided to wear a white shirt. Besides this is more comfortable." He claimed and smoothed the creases on his shirt underneath his brown school jacket._

 _"That may be, but you must wear it to school tomorrow. Besides it looks hotter- better!" She sloppily tried to clean her mistake, but had already lit the bomb and could not stop the explosion._

 _Alfred did not say anything at first and simply stared at her in shock at the words, a bit flustered in his cheeks, but no more that Alice who had become as red as a cherry._

 _After a heartbeat he coughed and quickly changed the subject, abandoning the pristine opportunity to poke fun at her and chose to ignore that it had ever been said._

That had been terribly awkward and made her want to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. That was probably the worse she had ever slipped up, but keeping it in as Alice was the hardest part, especially when that was who she spent the most time with him as. Sure he could be an asswipe to her at times, but she could be a bitch as well so there was a nice balance between how much they acted like assholes with each other, somehow it managed to bring them closer together. Whenever they had a battle of creative name calling, they'd end up laughing like idiots at the end of it. It was strange, but she's coming to like both sides of Alfred equally and not preferring one over the other.

This made her start to think: why did she even use a second persona to go out with Alfred? She manages to hide her whole secret life from her mother, why should it be any harder to hide a boyfriend, she's technically already doing that. Surely if she told him who she was he'd keep it a secret for her and not tell anyone about it. If she could be with him as both people then it would be so much easier to see him and be with him like she wants to.

But would he reject her? Would he not like it if he found out who she was and want to break it off in disappointment? What if he just flat out laughed at her?!

Yet, another question appeared in her mind- why was it that Alfred acted so differently with both personas? It's true that she had come to like both sides of him over the past few weeks, stupidity and all, but she could not explain why he was so different with both of them. As England he treated her with tender kindness and a childlike wonder, on the other hand when she was Alice, which was most of the time, he was arrogant, rude, yet held a caring protection over her, often helping her when she needed it. She liked almost all of the qualities of him as it fit well with all of her rough and rebellious side in contrast with her softer and strict side. Could it be that he acted differently as a reaction to how she acts with him?

She had to know if it was a good idea to revel who she was before she went through with it.

...

Alice walked her way to school along with her four older brothers and younger brother, but all distanced from each other, Scott far ahead from all the rest, the twins behind him along with Peter, and her behind them with Dylan just a step ahead with a red umbrella in his right hand. Alice watched the ocean of grey white clouds above their heads and saw the flakes fall silently in a slow dance of chill. The still cold air held a whisper of a nearing blizzard and a breeze began to pick up. Her cold feet truged through the already cold blanket that covered the ground, as they had received four inches over the past two days. She cursed her school for making girls wear skirts even in the cold.

"About time winter showed up. I thought he was going to miss his season." Dylan spoke up from in front of her. Alice gave a small sneeze and wiped her nose with the back of her bare hand. Dylan looked at her with slight worry. "Are you okay, sis?"

"Fine, Dylan. Just a small chill crawled up my spine." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"A chill can become more." Dylan warned her and pulled her underneath his umbrella to shelter her from the falling snow.

"Thank you." She said.

When the Kirkland family arrived at the school yard they parted, Dylan bid her a goodbye for now and handed the umbrella to her. Alice went her way over to the staircase, where she saw Kiku talking with Feliciana and Ludwig.

"Good morning Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciana." She greeted as she came upon them.

"Good morning, Alice-chan."

"Morning."

They both greeted. Feliciana however hid behind Ludwig in slight fear, a peculiarly fear she's held since last year when Alice confiscated her pasta when she caught her eating during class. Alice just ignored it and walked straight to Kiku.

"Kiku, can I speak with you?" She asked.

Kiku didn't question and excused himself from the other two then followed her inside to a nearly empty hallway. Alice made sure to look around before speaking up. When she deemed it safe enough she told him about her plan, her wonders, and her worries. Kiku listened with the same blank expressionless face he always wore but she could tell he was listening like he always does. When she finished speaking be gave just the slightest of nods.

"I can see where your concerns come from, and I think what your planning is the right thing to do. I think you should go ahead with your plan and tell him who you are, I see no reason why he should reject you." He provided his opinion on the situation.

"Are you sure?" Alice questioned unsure."

"Yes, it is what's best." Kiku answered.

Alice smiled at him and gave him a small hug, thanking him for listening and then heading off for her classroom, which was in the exact opposite direction of his. Alice knew that Kiku was glad she confided about her plan and worries with him even though he didn't say it, she could see it in his eyes, as he always wanted her to talk with him more often about these things. That's where they butted heads, as her personality often led her to hold things in, and his natural affinity to listen led him to want to hear her troubles. Even if they came to disagree, Alice was glad she would always have someone like him as a friend.

The day past as normal like it usually would, the fact that it was Tuesday meant that Alfred would not be visiting her in her office at lunch for their regular... whatever it was. Her mind was so far away that she found that she did not get much work done and would most likely have come back and finish it later. As the classes passed Alice noticed through the window that a snow storm had indeed picked up, the weather app on her phone told her that the wind was picking up to 24 kilometers per hour, nowhere near the speeds of a blizzard, but still enough to whip the snow harshly against the body.

She saw him after that lunch in chemistry but saw no opportunities to speak with him throughout the boring lecture her teacher gave about the, in her opinion, the needless use of a T-chart in stociometry. And after that she was bussied when Chelles came to talk to her about placing their, long delayed, event to that Friday depending on the weather and for clearance to use the gymnasium. When she finally finished with her she saw that Alfred had already left the classroom. Letting out a groan she grabbed her materials and followed everyone else out.

"Busy as always, Alice?" Alfred called from across the hallway leaning against the window, an amused grin displayed on his face.

Alice let out a sigh of both relief and exhaustion. "Yeah, no breaks for the working." She sniffled, and rubbed her nose.

"I would have hoped my absence would have eased your work load." He stated lifting his back from the window.

"Sorry to disappoint then." She said then sneezed into her arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, fine." She waved him off and was about to head to her next class but was stopped when he grabbed her upper arm.

"You sure? 'Cause I can take ya to the nurse." He told her with mild concern.

"I am sure, and it's you not ya, you git." She corrected him.

Alfred rolled his eyes and let go of her arm after her comment.

"Suit yourself." He said and turned back. "See _ya_." He called as he walked away.

Alice didn't give a goodbye but turned to walk to her own classroom as well.

"You do realize that was the opportune moment to tell him, hai?" Kiku's voice sounded behind her. Alice nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise and swiftly turned around to face him.

"Kiku! How long have you been there?" Alice questioned him.

"The entire time, I'm in the same class remember?" He stated.

"Ugh!" She groaned aloud. "I wasn't even thinking! Crap, I missed my chance and will have until tomorrow!" Just then Alice let out a cough and quickly lifted her arm to her mouth to cover two more.

"Alice-chan, are you sure you should even come tomorrow?" Kiku inquired in a watchful tone.

"I can't miss a day over a small sickness, you know that." Alice told him. The only time Alice had ever stayed home is when her family doctor took the nerve to put his foot down against her mother for the betterment of her health, which was rare. Her mother saw giving into illness as a sign of weakness and would not tolerate her daughter doing so. Kiku knew of this and strongly disagreed, but had no say against her.

"At least retire in early so you can regain your strength." Kiku tried to convince her.

Alice nodded and looked out the window at the howling snow and the courtyard that and been clear just last week. She loathed the time when she will have to walk home in the cold in two hours.

Together, Kiku and Alice made their way to the last class of the day in which they shared with each other, walking side by side.

...

After the school bell rang the class got left out and Alice made her way to the Student Council Office along side Kiku, who had to grab some paper work before going home for the day, bundled up heavily in his coat, gloves, and blue scarf to fight against the cold. Once he did the two friends said goodbye and went their separate ways once again. Alice walked into her office and immediately went to the heater, turning it on and up to 23 degrees Celsius before making it over to her desk and pulling out her peppers.

Not five minutes passed by before her work was interrupted when a noisy American walked in while eating a burger.

"Alfred, no eating in my office." Alice tried to appear annoyed but couldn't help but to smile at his arrival.

"Oh come on, you eat in here everyday!" Alfred pointed a finger.

"Tea and crumpets are different and more dignified." She argued putting her pen down.

"Still food." He countered.

"What are you doing here, Alfred?" She questioned him not really caring why.

"As the hero, I wanted to make sure you got home safely in the storm." He said as he collapsed on her sofa.

"Well thank you."

"No problem."

Then the room fell into a comfortable silence as she worked and he played on his phone. Alice let the minutes slip by and watched him from her desk, debating on whether or not to go through with her plan. 'This is it!' Her brain screamed at her. 'Tell him! Tell him now!'

"H-hey, Alfred?" Alice spoke up from her chair. Alfred took his gaze away from his phone and looked at her.

"What?"

Alice took a second before she spoke, taking a breath of air. "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

Alfred looked kind or wary and sat up straight. "What is it?"

Again she didn't speak right away, keeping her eyes on the paper on her desk. "There's a secret I've been holding from you for a while now, and- I feel like I should tell you that... that... I'm-"

"You know I have a girlfriend right?" Alfred interrupted her in a serious voice.

Alice lifted her head to look at him. "Yes I know that, but-"

"Then you should know I'm off the market." He stated.

"Alfred, I'm trying to tell you that I-" Alice rose from her seat, leaning her hands on her desk but could not finish her sentence. For the third time in a row Alfred interrupted her and stood up from his spot as well.

"I'm going to be up front about it Alice, I don't like you in that way."

Alice felt her feet go cold and the color drained from her face. She didn't get to say what she meant to say, but it mattered not, he would have rejected her anyway. She can now see that he won't like all of her like she liked all of him. She was embarrassed and felt like a fool to even think otherwise.

"I-I s-see." She whispered in shock.

Without grabbing her paperwork she bolted for the door, eager to run away from him and her embarrassment. Alfred reached out for her but could barely catch her finger tips as she past him.

"Alice! Wait!" He called out and ran after her.

Alice ran as fast as her legs would allow her, her lungs burned and she coughed into her arm several times, tears began to spring from behind her glasses and fell down her face. She fled down three flights of stairs and prayed that Alfred would stay away. When she reached the front doors she shoved them open and charged out into the snow, trying her best to ignore the cold that was clawing at her small body, but subsequently sneezed right away.

"Alice!" She heard him call again.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed back but was interrupted by her own coughing.

However it seemed that luck was not on her side as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Alice's immediate instinct was to fight him off an struggle.

"Let me go! Go away!" She screamed at him.

"Alice please, you're sick!" He tried to keep her still but she wouldn't let up in her protests.

"I don't care! Let me go! Let me go!" Alice cried out and fell to her knees, holding face in her hands. The sight shocked him so much that he let go on her arm. Taking the opportunity she clumsily got up and continued to run. Alfred watched her go and did not follow, already feeling shame for the pain he had just caused her.

Alice ran out of the school grounds and kept running, not looking where she was going. Not knowing where or how long she had been running, Alice slipped on a licensor ice hidden by snow and crashed to the ground. Not picking herself up, she lied there and weeped, cry and coughing in a hot mess. She felt incredibly stupid that she would ever think that Alice, would like a stuffy, rude, and dry stick-in-the-mud like herself. Of course he'd prefer the fun, outgoing, and rebellious England more. That means he'd only ever half love her and never fully.

"Alice-chan?" A voice sounded from ahead. Alice looked up and saw the figure of Kiku running over to her. "What happened?" He asked.

Alice didn't answer and only held onto him and cried onto his shoulder. Kiku took the intuitive to wrap his scarf around her and lead her back home, asking no questions when she did not answer the first one, letting her lean on him as they walked.

.

.

.

24 km = about 15 miles, and 23 C = about 75 F

Sorry for the long delay, I was giving all my attention to two other stories in order to finish them.

My story, don't judge may decisions.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. Chapter 10

"Denied." Alice said in a pensive, almost cold, tone of voice and stature.

"Denied?" One the three football players who stood in her office echoed in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because, Mathias Køhler, the football team already has a set of uniforms for championships." She explained.

"But we want new ones." Another one, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, spoke up.

"The ones you have are only two years old." Alice reasoned. "They are still fairly new."

"This isn't fair, your just gonna use that money to do something stupid anyway." Mathias accused her and Antonio nodded along with him. The third player, was Alfred, and he stood the farthest away looking away at ground. Likewise, Alice tried to pay him no attention but felt her heart beating fiercely in his ears.

"If you want new uniforms you'll have replenish your quota, which is already being spent on your-" Alice paused to sneeze into her sleeve. "trip to Paultons park, including bus fee along with lodging and food expenses." Pulling out a tissue to wipe her nose, Alice waved at them to dismiss them away. "I'm sorry but I can't anything more."

"Yeah, I bet you can't." Mathias said bitterly and nudged the other guy to follow him.

Alice sighed and turned back to the paperwork on her desk that she left on her desk yesterday. Because of her stupid reaction, she was now behind schedule. All the while she noticed that Alfred hadn't left the room and was standing there awkwardly, making her feel all to conscious.

"You could do somthing about it you know." He said to her sparing a sideways glance. Alice kept her eyes on her desk not feeling able to look at him yet. After all it had only been a day.

"The football team's quota has already been filled and I have to be fair to everyone, Jones." She quipped with a slight icy nip to her tone, Alfred heard it in her voice. Her use of his last name made him feel as if they were distant from each other.

"Ali-"

"Excuse me Alfred-san, could you come here for a moment." Kiku popped in just as Alfred was about to speak up and led him out of her office and enable her to breath better, well as best as she could with her clogged sinuses.

Alice had done her absolute best to make sure her mother didn't know that she was sick and went to their private doctor secretly to get medicine. Even so, her fever hadn't gone down much and she was still very sick. But she refused to appear weak as usual, especially in front of Alfred; she's already appeared vulnerable enough times to him.

...

Alfred followed the smaller boy outside the office and into the hallway, taking him upstairs to the next floor, his friends now long gone and the hallway was pretty much empty due to it being lunch, leaving them almost completely alone.

"What do you want Ki-"

"Stay away from Alice-chan." He interjected with a surprisingly commanding voice. "I don't want you visiting her at lunch anymore, I don't want you visiting before or after your practice, and I don't want you to speak to her in class anymore either." Kiku dictated with a strong authority he's never shown. Recovering from his previous shock Alfred became irritated and lashed back at the black haired boy in front of him, standing up straight to show off his superior height.

"And who are you to say I can't see _our_ friend?" He questioned him with bite in his voice.

"Her _best_ friend." Kiku chided back. "Who do you think let Alice cry into their shoulder last night? I've been her friend longer than anyone else and I will not let you hurt her any furthur." He claimed in a powerful voice, standing up to his full height as well, though it fell short compared to the american. Alfred was still shocked by his upfrontness as he had always seen Kiku as a quiet third wheel. But he what he didn't know what that Kiku turned into a beast whenever someone messed with those close to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, it's not my fault that I don't feel the same way." Alfred said back to try and calm the raging asian with reason.

"Then help her heal and stay away from her. I was fine sharing her with you up until now, but I will not stand for anyone causing her pain right before me." He stated.

"What a _great_ job you did when she was jumped then." Alfred sneered trying to provoke him. "I seem to remember that I was the one who saved her."

"Well thank you for that, but I also remember that you slapped her that night and was the asshole who humiliated her on several accounts. Sorry, but you're no longer necessary in her life."

Alfred felt his anger rise at the guy he once thought as a buddy for trying to forbids him from being friends with someone close to him. Sure he hated her at first but that was water under the bridge to him, now she was his closest friend in this school of mostly strangers, there's very few here that he'd consider close to him as his personality seemed to drive away. He would not let one of the few who accepted him be taken away because of a little drama.

"Alice is my friend too! I have a right to be with her!" Alfred yelled with him.

"If you want what's best for her, stay away and break up with England." He said darkly, stepping in close to where they were barely a hand length away. Alfred momentarily ceased his anger and became confused by him mentioning Iggy in a conversation about someone else entirely, Kiku also seemed to catch his mistake and quickly spoke up again. "England is my friend as well and I don't want you to break her either."

Swiftly before he could speak up again, Kiku shoved him and turned back, disappearing down the staircase out of Alfred's sight.

Angry over their unfinished argument he went and kicked the wall with his foot, managing to leave a crack in the wall. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets he stormed off to the inside cafeteria to grab himself some anger food to help cool him down. All the while as he walked people could almost physically see him steaming with rage and stayed clear of him, not wanting to provoke him. Quickly grabbing himself a burger and some fries, Alfred went of and sat by himself on a near by staircase, not feeling in the mood to communicate with anyone at the moment.

'What right does he have to tell me I can't be around her?' Alfred thought angrily. 'He can't stop me from being friends with her. We'll move past this eventually.'

However, over the next few days, it seemed that he was able to do just that. Kiku was always at the council office before him and never let him in, even requesting to have Ludwig keep him out as well. Kiku had taken his place when it came to making sure she got home, not giving him an opening to talk to her after class. Worst was during class because if he so much as got near her let alone talked to her, he'd immediately step in between them and take her away from him. He never saw a single opening to talk with her the entire week, Kiku even skipped his clubs to stand between them, guarding her like a dog.

...

Alice was at a lost on what to do with the Alfred situation. She had spent the past three days avoiding him in order to clear her head, Kiku had even helped her with it. Alice even ignored his texts and calls to Iggy. She did feel a little guilty about not talking to him and giving him the shoulder, but she needed to think things through.

While she did still have his affections as England, she was afraid that she might lose them if he ever found out who she was and whether he'd be angry with her. Alice didn't know if it was worth pretending she was someone else throughout their entire relationship. Her lies would only catch up with her and guarantee an explosion in her face in the end, and she'd lose him entirely. This as well, Alice was even more terrified that her feeelings may grow further and she may one day fall in love with him. If that were to happen the pain would only be worse and cause more regret and agony than with just liking him.

But even so, Alfred made her happy and joyful in a way she had never experienced. She loved to talk with him and see all his quirky antics he created, even if some of them gave her a headache. It was a feeling she wasn't ready to give up because of 'what ifs'.

"Alice-chan?" Kiku called as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" She asked.

Kiku walked from the door after he closed it and stood in front of desk, opposite of her chair.

"I don't think you should go out with Alfred-san." He confessed his true opinion. He had been watching Alice dance around her predicament the entire time but left her to decide for herself while still being obvious about what he thought was best with his gestures of keeping her away from the root of her trouble, he was only just saying it out loud now.

While she took the kindness to heart, she saw it as pointless after the second day and even told him to turn it down.

"I know, but I don't what to leave him when there is the smallest part of me that he likes." She sighed, confused with her own feelings and what to do.

"But Alice-chan, that isn't who you really are. It's not fair to yourself if you allow him into your life if he doesn't like all of you." He pressed. Alice could tell that Kiku was generally concerned about her, and a hidden fire in his eyes reveled that he was angry at Alfred, an anger she didn't understand.

"Remember that quote by Shakespeare: It is better to have loved and lost love, than to never have loved at all? I'll try and believe that he was right and take my chances." She provided her rather corny answer. Kiku seemed to grimace in disagreement, still not thinking it was a good idea.

"Kiku please, I really like Alfred, try to understand where I'm coming from. I know very well that I'm probably being stupid but I just want to be with him." Alice begged in her explanation, trying to convey the feelings behind her actions.

After a moment passed he let out a breath and nodded his head. "I understand your feelings, but please, for your sake, tread carefully." Kiku warned he while he looked at her woeful eyes.

"I know, and I will."

Kiku bowed out and left her alone in her room almost reluctantly. Alice wondered if she did the right thing by deciding to maintain her relationship with Alfred only as England, if setting herself up to live half of her life at a time was smart. She'd have to wait until later to see if she truly regretted what she just did.

Alice walked out of her office, asking Kiku not to follow her, and headed to one of the three music rooms to practice and relieve stress.

...

Alfred groaned in frustration as he sat in the music room by himself to call Iggy, in all this confusion he needed someone he could talk to, sadly though she did not answer. Why the music room? Well in search of solitude this was the first room he found that happened to be empty. As he debated on whether or not he wanted to leave and give it another go, the wooden door to the class was opened with a creek, leading him to bolt up and come eye to eye with the one who he had been kept away from all week, Alice.

"Alfred, what are you doing here?" She asked with clear nervousness.

"Taking a nap. You?" He responded.

Alice breathed and walked in further, swinging her arms nonchalantly. "Came to clear my head a bit." She replied in a relaxed voice.

"Look Alice, about the other -"

"Forget about it. Can't blame you of you don't like me the same way, can we rather forget that happened? Go back to being acquaintances." She suggested and stuck her hands in her pockets to hide her light shaking.

"Isn't that a step down?" Alfred joked.

Alice gave a half hearted chuckle and looked down at her feet for a second. "Yeah, I guess that is."

A moment of silence passed between them as they stood only a few feet from each other, and while there were only two people in the room, the heat rised significantly as if there were fifty people. Alfred scratched his nose and gave a short cough to clear his throat.

"So Kiku seems to hate me now." He said in a fake comedic tone.

"Sorry about that, he's always been protective when it came to me." She apologized.

Alfred gave her a weird look and shifted where he was sitting, giving a quick glance to his side before he spoke up again. "Any reason why?"

"We were raised together since we were little, our fathers are best friends. We were each others first friend and have always been together." Alice looked down at her feet and shifted a bit, swallowing her breath. "If anything's it's because of my mother. He understands the situation the most so he's always been my go to for help if I ever needed it."

"So he thinks he's helping you by keeping me away?" Alfred summed up what he took from he explanation.

"I've talked to him about it twice now, he still doesn't think being friends with you is a good idea for the future." She said in a shy and breathy voice, as he could now hear how heavy her breathing had become. Alfred stood up and walked over to her, Alice took a step back as he came closer so he stopped his advances.

"What do you think?" He asked in an unintentionally low voice. Alice blushed as a response and began to grip the ends of her skirt.

"I honestly don't know yet, but I already know it will be hard for me." She said and began to swing side to side slowly.

Alfred felt left disappointed by her answer, but didn't comment on it. The need to relieve the room of its tense air became necessary, Alfred decided to change the subject. Quickly he walked over to the near by grand concert piano.

"So do you play?" He inquired.

"Piano, no. I play...the violin."

"Boo, that's a boring instrument."

"I take offense to that, never underestimate me with strings." She challenge and picked up a nearby violin and began to play a variation of the song Paint it black by the Rolling Stones.

As Alfred sat on the piano chair and watched Alice play her violin, her glasses slightly pushed up as she rested her face against the wooden instrument, her hands moving so effortlessly and skillfully as she played the song, he felt so happy that even if only for a moment, they were back to as they were before. He felt relieved by the conformation that his possibly only true friend wouldn't leave him.

A beeping from her phone came to stop her from playing as she put the violin down and took out her phone. "Time for medicine, I have to go to the nurse's office." She said and walked away.

Alfred quickly jogged after her. "I'll join you."

That day Alfred was able to drive Alice home. Kiku still didn't look like he was over it, but he aloud him to take her home.

...

Alice sat at home in front of her desk, her work for the day light and already done, staring at funny images Alfred was sending her through text. Most of them included funny and cute pictures of rabbits, as Alfred had recently learned that she liked bunnies.

 **You: Are you done yet?**

 **Alfred: Nope ;)**

 **Alfred: Plenty of more rabbits to show ya**

Alice didn't even bother to try and correct him, instead giving a small laugh and putting her phone down to change into her pajamas, quickly stripping and putting on a long sleeve pink two piece. Grabbing her phone, Alice took it with her and crawled into her large bed, resting her head on the soft pillow as she gazed at his incoming texts. However the next one was one by Gilbert.

 **Gilbert: dude, not awesome skipping out on all the practices this week. What were you and Kiku doing?**

 **You: Sorry, drama. I should be able to show up next week, but have Ludwig text me the song list so I can practice on my own.**

 **Gilbert: Ooo what happened?**

 **You: Nothing that concerns you.**

 **Gilbert: Boooooo**

With that, Gilbert didn't text her again that night. Exiting out of their chat, Alice saw that Alfred had tested her two minutes ago.

 **Alfred: Hey, you wanna go ice skating this Saturday?**

 **You: I'd love to.**

Alice sighed in happiness, looking forward for another _date_ with her _boyfriend,_ honestly she felt like such a giddy child with her big goofy grin shining on her lips. 'I knew I wouldn't regret it.'

.

.

.

Or will she? Even if y'all are reviewless ghosts, i love this story so much that I'm going to keep writing. I'd like to update as much as I can before school starts in a month so please, at least try to come back as zombies. No hard feelings my lovelies.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. Chapter 11

_This Chapter's song is Zombie by The Cranberries, listen to the song while you read along! I really feel like I shouldn't have to do this because I'm not even claiming that I own the lyrics and telling you guys the original artist should be enough but nooo! Anyway sorry about this rant but I'm a little annoyed with these stupid rules. Onto the story!_

 _..._

Let it be said that Alice Kirkland, was not a skillful ice skater. This fall marking her eleventh one that day as she slipped while turning around the loop of the ring, falling on her but once again, and effectively embarrassing herself in front of Alfred.

"Guess you're not as graceful on your feet as you are with strings, huh?" He smiled and stifled a laugh, reaching a hand out to help her up.

"Belt up, it's just been a few years." She glared as he put her back her feet. That actually wasn't true, she went ice skating every year during winter break with her brothers, she just never became accustomed to the ice.

"Yeah, well it's pretty cute when you fall." He said and began to skate again, pulling her behind him.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" She asked raising a brow up.

"Didn't take it that way I guess?" He sighed but still held his smile. "I'm not really good at the whole flirting thing." He said with hilarious honesty.

"Well I'm not much better." Alice laughed with him.

Alfred held onto both of her hands and helped her make the turn while skating backwards, then he let go of one of her hands to face forward again in a beautiful turn.

"How are you such a great skater?" She asked in wonder.

"Me and Mattie used to play ice hockey together when we younger, though he's way better than me." Alfred replied. Alice once again ignored the urge to correct his grammar and instead nodded her head in interest. It wasn't often that he spoke of his brother with her, and even rarer that he spoke about him with England. In fact, he hadn't even told England about the promise he made with his brother, so she had to pretend she didn't know as much as she did. It did make her wonder why that was though, surely she'd be closer to him when she was his girlfriend.

After that the dance hour came up and various pop and slow dance songs were played. Alfred insisted that they danced together and began to spin themselves in a circle. Alice struggled to stay up and kept slipping, but every time she'd almost fall over he'd catch her and pull her up. As they skated around the ring Alfred would cross his legs back and forth with each step to the beat, Alice tried to copy him but failed miserably and eventually gave up and just skated forward.

When dance hour was over the two left and returned their skates to the return and pick up booth, then went together to get some food at a nearby restaurant. Alice settled for a chicken sandwich and a cup of hot chamomile, while Alfred got himself three different burgers because, once again, he couldn't make up his mind on which one to get, along with, surprise surprise, a diet coke.

"You know it's terribly unhealthy to be consuming that much processed beef." She said without thinking. Inwardly she paled and cursed at herself. 'Shit.'

"Ha, you brits all must be there same. Always concerned about health." Alfred laughed with mirth, clearly oblivious to her screw up.

"It's not _my_ health I'm worried about, and I wouldn't be worried about yours if you didn't consume so much processed, sugary, and fattening food." She claimed, deciding to continue since it seemed like he wasn't suspicious.

" _You're_ eating processed chicken!" He accused like a child.

"I'm not eating three of them!" Alice defended.

They continued their argument for a couple minutes, which ended up with Alfred dismissing the whole health issue, saying that "A hero never gets sick!", Alice shook her head but decided to go along with it just to let the subject dissolve. Next they talked about her band and how he liked their performance yesterday. Their performance hadn't been anything special, mainly because her and Kiku and been slacking off that week. Ludwig was unbelievably pissed the next time she saw him at her lack of work, giving only a minimal excuse to her sickness. She promised that she'd try her best to make it to their practices the next week, especially since they were learning a new song to preform and perfecting an old one they had begun to learn two weeks ago.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I brought someone with me next week?" Alfred questioned.

Alice felt a twinge of fear that it was her. "Uh yeah, who is it?" She asked tentatively

"My cousin, he doesn't believe I have a girlfriend." He said and took an annoyingly loud sip from his coke.

"Sure, I don't mind." Alice answered with a grin. 'I wonder who his cousin is?'

After they ate they split apart to go separate ways, but not before Alfred had offered her a ride home like he always did, to which she denied him like she always did. Alfred huffed with a pout.

"How come you never let me take you home?" He questioned her.

"Uh.. it's just that my house is a little... much." She replied sloppily, not sure what to tell him.

"Do you think I'll judge you?" Alfred asked with hurt in his eyes.

"It's just that..." 'Hurry think of something!' She rushed herself. "I'm not allowed to date!" She said quickly on the spot. 'Good enough.'

"So your worried your parents will see me?" He asked in conformation. Alice nodded. "Well okay... stay warm then." He told her and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, making her explode in a bright red blush.

"See ya, Iggy." he waved goodbye.

"Bye." She whispered back, a bit brain dead from embarrassment.

After Alfred disappeared from the parking lot, Alice walked over to a nearby market store and went into its bathroom to change her appearance. Because it would look suspicious, Alice didn't bring a bag to carry a complete change of clothes, just a purse and a reversible jacket. Taking off her wig, Alice swiftly separated her hair into two parts and pulled them into two ponytails, then taking out her contacts and slipping on her red framed glasses. Taking off her black jacket she turned it inside out so it was now red.

Exiting herself out from the bathroom, she left the store and headed over to the Beilschmidt's for practice in the cold, but melted city, as pretty much all the snow had gone, except for a few chunks that remained here and there. When she arrived, Everyone else was already there, and their mother led her to the basement to join them, even though she already knew the layout of the house. Kiku was the first to notice her arrival and was the first to greet her as well.

"Hello, Alice-chan." He said with a light smile.

"Hello Kiku, guys." She greeted back then gave a half assed greeting to the other two.

"Sup girl bro, did you guys fuck yet?" Gilbert asked with a dirty smirk. Alice promptly grabbed the closest object to her, a book of Prussian history, and threw in his direction, successfully hitting him in the arm.

"Hey, respect the awesome Prussia!" The platinum blond yelled at her as he jokingly caressed the book.

"You're fucking gross." She said back in disgust.

"It went well I take it." Ludwig asked from his seat on a high stool in front of a music stand.

"Yes, rather well." She answered him and went over to pick up her guitar from it's case, which Kiku had brought over for her.

"Good, then let's get to work." Ludwig said in a serious voice, obviously eager to get to work.

Ludwig and Gilbert had known that she was dating Alfred from pretty much the beginning, after they saw her leave with him for the second time and saw him in the crowd every week. Ludwig didn't care and didn't intervene, while Gilbert found it fun to constantly tease her about it and ask her 'questions' about the 'progress' of their relationship.

"Alice you'll be singing Zombie this bash as well as Cassie. Kiku will be leading as usual in War of Change and My Demons. And because of Gilbert's insistence, he'll be performing Der Kleine Vampir." The taller blonde German read off his list.

"Can you even perform a whole song while playing the drums?" Alice questioned the self-proclaimed Prussian.

"Am I awesome?" He retorted with a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." She sighed in a dull tone.

"I'll be fine, no way I'd mess up in front of the trio." He said as he lightly strummed a beat of his drum set, reading notes of the stand in front of him.

"The trio? You invited Antonio and _Francis_?!" She said angrily at him, stomping over with her hands on her hips. Ludwig rolled his eyes and ignored them, focusing on practicing his bass. Kiku just stood back quietly and watched.

"Nope, Francis was invited by Alfred." He said with a mocking gaze. "Then I invited Antonio."

"Alfred did..." She echoed before it dawned on him. "He's cousins with the frog!?"

Gilbert nodded in amusement. Fucking hell this wasn't good, she had done everything she could do to make sure Francis never showed up at the bash because she knew that he was sharper than most when it came to memorizing faces and bodies, just like the fucking pervert he was.

She paled at the thought of him realizing who she was. He'd definitely use it as black mail against her.

This realization then led to a week of self induced stress created by her creating problems within her own mind of him finding out and revealing it to Alfred. To which Alfred would break up will her then tell her mother about the band, then she'd be disowned because of shame. She'd be homeless and live alone under a bridge with feral cats and never be able to start her own record company.

Okay so she was over thinking the situation, but that didn't change the fact that she'd most definitely be discovered by the frog.

The next week past faster that she would have preferred, with little to no work to hold her back, and Gilbert's constant reminding and teasing her at their practice only made it worse. And because she had been heading straight to practice with Kiku after school, her time with Alfred had been limited to just lunch and short minutes during class. Alfred noticed the worry on her face and her preoccupied demeanor and had asked her about it on Wednesday.

"Alice, are you feeling okay?" He asked her from his seat on her couch, where his butt had begun to leave a crease from continuously sitting in the same spot. She had told him to sit somewhere else so he wouldn't ruin her furniture, but he ignored her and now her couch was suffering.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just... have a lot on my mind." She replied with a tired voice, rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

Alfred looked at her with a pout and sat up. "Come on, you can tell me." He urged her.

Alice spared him a glance and had to desperately resist his adorable puppy dog face. She couldn't afford to say anything on the matter as to not revel she was England.

"It's nothing." She waved him off, turning her gaze back to her work. But that wasn't enough to get him to let it go.

Alfred continued to question her throughout the rest of the week due to her becoming more nervous as Friday came closer, becoming more persistent with each attempt. Alice still refused to talk about it and she could tell she was frustrating him by her silence.

"Common, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He questioned her as he flowed her out of chemistry, Kiku walking behind them.

"Like I've said, it's not important." She responded, trying to keep a straight face.

Alfred grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, bringing his shoulders up to his chin in a childish grumpy pout.

"I thought you liked me." He muttered with a tiny blush on his face.

Alice nearly tripped over her own feet from his words and spun around quickly to face him, a blush bright red on her face as well.

"You're bringing that up _now_?" She questioned with slight horror. Alfred only seemed to blush harder, staring down at the ground before looking back at her.

"If you did you wouldn't keep secrets from me!" He accused her pointedly. A handful of students stood on the sidelines watching them. Alice rubbed her eyes in exasperation, this was not the time or the place for them to be doing this.

"For goodness sakes Alfred, it's none of your business!" She said loudly at him, almost shouting. Swiftly turning away, Alice grabbed Kiku by the wrist and walked away down the hallway to her next class, wanting to get away from that awkward situation as fast as she could, pulling Kiku along with her.

After their talk last week about her whole 'liking him' thing, you'd think Alfred would have left it behind and not use it as weapon material in a silly little argument. She knew he could childish, but that was uncalled for and a low blow to use.

Ugh, to many thoughts were going around through her head.

...

At last, later that same day, she was in the make shift dressing room, an old janitor's closet, full dressed in a short black dress with a moon print on the chest, with ripped tights and combat boots. Her wig was done in Dutch braid and was decorated with a purple flower headband.

Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath she calmed herself down mentally, preparing herself for their act, which would start in less than ten minutes. Giving herself a look in the broken mirror she turned to leave the small room. Right now the Nordic 5 was playing their second to last song up on the stage. Her bandmates were currently organizing their instruments to take them up on stage for their turn. Bands didn't usually like to share instruments so each one used their own. It took about five minutes for one band to remove their instruments and around the same amount of time for that next to load their instruments based on how many they have and how many helping hands they have.

Alice was busying herself by tuning her guitar, which had already been tuned, then going over to prepare her speaker. All together they had one microphone, three speakers, two guitars, a drum set, and a keyboard. So it didn't take as long to load and unload, except for the drum set which needed several hands to move it quickly. Alice didn't usually help with that, carrying her own weight, using the excuse that she has a curfew, which Gilbert and Ludwing don't have, and Kiku having a later curfew than her.

"Hey Iggy!" A joyful voice called behind her. Her eye twitched in slight annoyance, still upset from his earlier screw up, but had to play it off as nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Alfred." She greeted back and moved to face him, however she couldn't stop her eye from twitching when she saw Francis right beside him.

"Iggy, this is my cousin, Francis." He introduced the bearded frenchie.

Francis bowed to her and reached to grab her hand. "Bonjour, mon cherie." He said in a smooth voice, his lips curled into a smile. Alice yanked her hand out of his grasp and took a pointed step back.

"Hello." She tried to say normally, but found it hard not to grimace at him. Francis seemed to get a scandalous glint in his eyes as he took a step forward and leaned forward towards her.

"I have to say, cousin, she's even more beautiful than you described." He said as he reached for her arm, rubbing circles into the palm of her hand slowly. "Sexy~" He whispered quietly by her face.

Not being able to handle having a frog so close to her, and becoming quickly disgusted as he touched her, and not bothering to wait for Alfred to control his cousin. Alice took the initiative and punched him in the gut.

"Get the fuck off me wanker!" She yelled at him as she did so, knocking him backwards. Francis managed to stay on his feet but clutched his gut in pain.

"Some girl huh?" Alfred laughed beside him, slapping him on the back.

"Oui." He breathed, looking up at her with an evil smirk. "Quite."

Well fuck her running he figured it out early.

After that fucked up introducing, the two left to join Antonio in the crowd, and she began to help load their equipment on the stage. First starting with setting up her speaker and hooking it up to her six string, then helping Kiku bring up his keyboard and stand, and hooking it up to a speaker as well. Ludwig and Gilbert set up the drums together and Kiku volunteered to set up Ludwig's bass for him, which left her to bring up the single microphone.

Once all set up and prepared, Alice gave a short introduction to their band before beginning. She was singing the first song while she played her guitar so she would need to focus harder to not mess up, meaning she couldn't pay to much attention to Alfred this song. The song began with her simply strumming an easy beat alone, then she was joined by a powerful movement of Gilbert's drums and a strong backing up by Ludwig. The music went on that way for forty-eight seconds until she started up with the first line.

[Zombie by The Cranberries listen while you read! (But you guys already know that)]

 **Another head hangs lowly**

 **Child is slowly taken**

 **And the violence caused such silence**

 **Who are we mistaken**

 **But you see it's not me**

 **It's not my family**

 **In your head, in your head they are fighting**

 **With their tanks and their bombs**

 **And their bombs and their guns**

 **In your head, In your head they are cryin'**

 **In your head, in your head**

 **Zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie**

 **What's in your head, in your head**

 **Zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie, ie, oh**

 **Dou, dou, dou, dou**

 **Dou, dou, dou, dou**

 **Dou, dou, dou, dou**

 **Dou, dou, dou, dou**

 **Another mother's breakin'**

 **Heart is taking over**

 **When the violence causes silence**

 **We must be mistaken**

 **It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen**

 **In your head, In your head they're still fightin'**

 **With their tanks and their bombs**

 **And their bombs and their guns**

 **In your head, in your head they are dyin'**

 **In your head, in your head**

 **Zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie**

 **What's in your head, in your head**

 **Zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie, ie**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Hey, oh, ya, ya-a**

Even when her voice ceased to sing the music still went on for more than a minute as a powerful melody was created between them. Now with the opportunity, Alice went to steal a glance in Alfred's direction, where she saw him cheering along with everyone else. Next to him Francis looked at her with a knowing smile, their eyes meeting and his smile growing. When the song ended she stepped back for Kiku to lead the next song. But even as she started the new song, Kiku's voice taking off in a whisper then growing into a forte, she kept staring at Francis in the crowd, who seemed to get a cat like grin from her obvious disarray.

About twenty minutes passed later and they were done with their set list and preparing to leave, taking down everything they brought and storing it away in Gilbert's truck and Kiku's car. She had said goodbye to Alfred a few minutes ago as he had to get home soon because his father had something for him to do. Alice was about to get into the back seat of Kiku's car to get dropped off at home, but froze when she heard Francis speak behind her.

"That was quite the performance up their, Alice." He congratulated her in a mocking voice. "Never would have thought I'd see you dressed this way before." Alice rolled her eyes when he have her a once over to empathize his point.

"What do you want Francis?" She sighed, leaning her back against the car.

"Just some answers." He said. "Does Alfred know?" The shoulder length blond asked.

"No, and I plan not to tell him." She answered with a frown on her face.

"Oh? And why is that?" Francis inquired.

"My reasons are my own." She quipped back. "How'd you figure me out?"

Francis let out a chuckle and smiled at her. "Mon cherie, I'd recognize that lean body of yours anywhere." He purred. Alice glared at him with a kill intent, only making him grin even more.

"Well then, since I now know your terrible secret, I have only one request." He said with a cat like smile. "That is unless you want someone to find out about this."

She fucking knew he'd use it as black mail. "What is it?" She grimaced.

"New football uniforms, I refuse to wear those drab old uniforms when we win the championships." Francis demanded with a flip of his hair.

Well that's not what she expected.

.

.

.

In case you were wondering, their not playing American football, their playing soccer.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	12. Chapter 12

Someone please kill her.

Four hours. Four fucking hours had been wasted with that annoying frog tosser picking out and designing the new uniforms for the Academy's football team he blackmailed her into buying to hide her secret. Because of that she was forced to put her own disciplinary committee among other clubs under the Money Lending Organization into debt behind the back of the school board and director, just to hide her secret. Alice honestly could convey how much of a pushover and failure she felt like right now to abuse her power for something so trivial.

But it was done when the uniforms were delivered four days later and she had the uniforms delivered to the football team. They were surprised, obviously, but pleased none the less to have brand new uniforms for their championship game. Francis made it a point to visit her in her office as soon as he had his on.

"Ah, eggplant purple looks beautiful on me, non?" Francis asked her through his reflection in the mirror, where he was currently modeling the new football uniform in.

"You know others are in debt now because of you, right?" Alice questioned from her seat at her desk, a grimacing frown on her face.

"Because of you, you mean." He turned to her in a suave twist, a cat like smirk displayed on his lips. "You had the ability to refuse my request, non? But you let them fall in a debt they had nothing to do with, so you could save your own skin." He chattered on as he walked up to he desk, sitting himself down on top of the wood and leaned over her.

"Your point? I'm already fully aware of what I did and why I did it." She growled back, not at all nervous about how close he was to her, just irritated.

"But are you aware of the consequences, mon chérie?" He asked in a silky voice, reaching a hand out to hold her chin. Alice glared back at him, but made no motion to stop him, he did this all the time but never went any further so she wasn't worried about him doing anything, but her annoyance levels were beginning to skyrocket and slapping him felt really tempting. But in a way, she wanted to hear his opinion on her situation.

"What will you do when Alfred finds out about your little dark secret? He may be dense but he's smarter than most would assume. He will find out sooner or later, and when he does, all those people you turned your back on to hide what you're doing will have all been for not." Francis continued on, leaning his forehead against hers, staring into her green eyes with intensity, but also some form of concern.

"What will you do?" His voice rang in her ears. She didn't know how to answer him back, no words formed though she already knew her answer. She'd fall into regret and lose what she stood for. Her iron will to only serve for the betterment of the academy had twisted into protecting her own thin skin, and if it broke away she'd be left naked and ashamed, a weak child who got to far ahead of herself.

The look inside his ocean blue eyes told Alice that Francis knew exactly what kind of turmoil she was going through within her mind. Why was it that he knew her thoughts so well? In all the years she's known him, which was longer than how long she's known Kiku, Francis had always had the strange ability to read her mind and know what she's thinking, feeling, and what she's planning to do. Like the time he purposely showed off his new clothes to her from the latest fashion in Paris, knowing full well that she'd try to copy him even though she ridiculed the designs. Francis just seemed to know her better than she knew herself sometimes, like she was a locked book with a code that he always knew how to crack.

Saying nothing and letting go, he stood up and turned around to face the door. Revealing a shocked Alfred who stood in the open door way. Francis made his way over to Alfred, passing by his cousin with a knowing look, as if he held more knowledge than he let on, exiting the room with no words spoken.

Alice said nothing and held a straight face, as if she didn't just have Francis in her office, sitting on her desk, leaning over her, creating an awkward image for someone to walk in on. Alfred on the other hand didn't react so calmly.

"What was that?" He demanded, his voice at a louder volume and lower frequency than usual.

"Francis and I were talking." She replied easily, holding her hands together in front of her on the desk, her back straight and poise.

"About what?" He pushed, still speaking rather loud.

"Our business is our own." Alice said back with a slight snip to her voice, already feeling annoyed with out Alfred's unnecessarily loud tone.

"Business that included him kissing you?" Alfred said in an obvious accusation.

Alice felt her temper rise. "Kiss? I would never kiss that bleeding mime." She quipped back.

"Then why was he so close to you?" Alfred shot again.

"Why do you need to bloody know?" She repelled his question.

"Because I'm supposed to be the one protecting you from perverts remember?" He said with earnest. Alice felt her annoyance and anger plummet down at his words, instead feeling her heart warmed with his honest concern for her. Alice let a light smile spread on her face, only a small one.

"Thank you for worrying Alfred, but we were honestly just talking, it wasn't going anywhere." She tried at reassuring him. She may have been imagining it, but she could have sworn she saw a bit of red on his cheeks, but just a little.

"Who said I was worried?" He humphed and crossed his arm, turning up his head pointedly.

"Oh please, your entire demeanour shows how concerned you are." She giggled at him. Her eyes brightened when the red showed just a little bit better.

"Well moving on," Alfred quickly changed the subject and went to sit in his favorite spot. "Will you be coming to the game this Friday? It's gonna be a home game so it's not out of your way."

"Naturally, as student council president I must be there when we win or lose." She replied, looking down as she filled out forms, unknown to him that they were Debt Informative papers to request money from the clubs she took from.

"Aw, you won't be there simply for me?" He questioned with a puppy dog face. Alice looked up and instantly looked back down, not being able to handle his horrid adorable face. However, though she tried to stop it, her blush gave her away and he laughed.

"I knew it, you act professional but you weally just wanna see me pway." He said in an almost mocking baby voice, his smile playful and his eyes lit up.

"Humph, I have more important things to do than watching you get all sweaty with a bunch of other men." She said in a critic like voice. She did love watching football, but her busy schedule prevented her face from going to any of his games, she's never even gone as England, not that he ever invited her either. Strange.

"Right you just want me to be sweaty with only you, huh?" He said in a suggestive voice. Alice felt herself freeze and back track in confusion. Now she has heard Alfred make innuendos and dirty comments quite often, he makes them all the time when they text and when they're on dates. But he's only ever did that with England, and she's obviously Alice at the moment, so he's never said anything like this to her before. Looking at his reaction it looks like he is just as surprised as her by his suggestive commentary.

"Forget I said that." Alfred said, almost begged.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, red faced.

She didn't think she would though. Alice was puzzled as to why Alfred would say something like that to her, but even more perplexed on why he was so bothered by Francis being close to her in the first place. Sure Alfred had stopped the frenchie from his perverted actions on her before, but only as part of his hero act, she's never seen him so irritated about his moves on her before now, not even when she 'met' him as England. It confused her immensely to say the least.

[One Week Later]

 **Alfred: Hey babe, can't make it to bash tonite**

 **You: Okay, any reason why?**

 **Alfred: I have a soccer game at 6**

 **You: Oh, why didn't you notify me about it earlier?**

 **Alfred: thought you wouldn't make it because of your band**

 **Alfred: is there a problem?**

 **You: No, I guess not. Have a good match, I hope your team wins.**

 **Alfred: thanks babe, ttyl.**

 **You: Goodbye.**

The strange just got stranger. It makes a little sense that Alfred would assume that she couldn't make it because of her band, but she didn't perform until the final act so she could see him, he should have asked her if she'd at least _want_ to see him play. He asked her as Alice so that makes it a little okay, but him not bothering with England, where she's his girlfriend, is a bit aggravating.

"Ugh, you're so confusing!" She groaned out loud, walking outside to the staff building while staring at her phone. Returning from delivering student requests she passed on to the school board of teachers and staff, she walked outside in the light drizzle, holding her brother's red umbrella above her head. Now being April, all chances of snow was gone and left only a possibility of rain. She only hoped her country would be so kind as to not down pour on them during the football match.

Alice headed back for the student council offices, planning to work an her homework and any extra work she had until the game started, then she'd head to bash, and then home. This means she'd be missing dinner, but she'd make up for it later.

As she headed for the shelter of the building she passed by the football field where the team was currently practicing for later tonight. There she saw many familiar faces including Francis's, but Alfred wasn't anywhere on the field. As she came to a stop to look for him she failed to she him walking up beside her.

"Hey, Ally." He greeted cheerfully, a hand running through his wet hair, a damp towel around his neck. Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when he popped up, but let out a breath when she saw him.

"Hello, did you just call me Ally?" She inquired, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yep!" He beamed a bright smile. "I thought it was better than your boring name."

"Wow, thank you for that complement." She said back sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He grinned.

A silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable and was actually quite relaxing. She was about to say something when a booming voice called in and stopped her from speaking.

"HEADS UP!"

Alice immediately looked up and saw a rogue football flying away from green and heading there way. Alfred also noticed it and took a protective step in front of her, preparing to take the hit for her, but Alice wouldn't let herself become a damsel in distress, so she stepped out from behind him and held out her left arm in front of him. Having the intentions to shelter him instead. It worked and the black and white ball ended up hitting her wrist instead of his left shoulder. However, both of them heard a loud crack and Alice felt coursing pain rise from her arm.

"Ahh!" She let out a yelp and pulled her wrist against her chest.

"Oh God, are you alright Alice?" He asked her distressingly.

"What happened?" Francis asked running up to him, apparently it was him who gave the warning.

"I think Alice broke her wrist." Alfred told him, taking her hand from her to inspect it.

"Nonsense, it's a sprain at the most." She claimed and tried to take back her hand, but winced when she tried to pull it back forcefully.

"Franny, tell Coach I'll be back in ten minutes. I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Alfred said, walking away before Francis could even reply.

Alfred directed her to the nurse's office carefully, even though she already knew the way and continuously tried to resist him, saying she was fine and that it didn't hurt that bad, telling him to go back to practice. However he didn't listen and brought her into the office anyway.

The nurse was about to leave her shift and couldn't do much, so she simply bandaged it quickly, gave her pain relief and advised her to go to hospital as soon as possible, which for her would have to be tomorrow. Thanking the nurse Alfred grabbed her by the right arm and dragged her out a bit aggressively. He didn't speak to her and it left an awkward feeling in the air, so she didn't say anything either. Eventually he came to a stop at the staircase that led to the secondary building, whipping around he finally faced her. Oh boy did he look pissed.

"Why'd you do that? I could have taken that ball without any injuries, I do it all the time. But you? Your too fragile to take that kind of hit from a ball." He said angrily, his face holding fury, but not so much at her, but at her if that makes any sense.

"Excuse me? I am not fragile! I don't need your protection!" Alice said back with almost equal fury from his insult. Offering her help from pervs was one thing, claiming she couldn't protect herself without him was another thing entirely.

"Yes you do! And you better take it because I'm not gonna let you go and be reckless like that again!" He declared in a fiery passion of something she did not know.

"I never asked you to protect me. What wrong with me stepping in and having your back at times? Your big game is today, I can't let you get hurt and not be able to play!"

"But I wouldn't have gotten hurt, you should have just let me protect you."

"Well you should let me protect you at times to! Do you not understand I did it because I love you..." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. If there was a moment where she wanted to get shot in the head by a sniper and be put out of her misery, now was that time. Alice flushed brighter than ever before, so much that it could rival the sun on that cloudy day.

Alfred stared at her with some sort of blank look, as if he was searching his mind for something and refused to speak until he found it. A blush was evident on his face as well, but it wasn't as bright as hers, and he didn't seem as embarrassed by her words as she did.

After another long moment of awkward silence, so different from the comfortable one they had just twenty minutes before, he reached for the wet towel around his neck and wrapped it around her bandaged arm carefully. When he finished he held her towel covered hand in both of his for several heartbeats as he stared at her. Feeling uncomfortable she wasn't able to hold eye contact with him and turned her head to stare at the tiled floor. Gently she felt herself get pulled into a small hug.

"Don't strain yourself." He said softly and let go. Not even sparing her another look he turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction down the hall to the main doors. "See you at the game, Ally."

And with that he was gone.

When he was finally out of her sight, Alice let herself fall down to the ground on her knees as she breathed heavily. This is what she didn't want to happen, what she had feared for and was terrified of doing. She fell in love with him.

"What is he doing to me?" She asked no one.

She didn't know what to think anymore, this was all too confusing for her.

...

Alfred leaned his back against the front doors of the building and allowed himself to slide down to his butt. Letting out a exaggerated sigh he combed a hand through his wet hair. He should be getting back to practice or else coach would kill him, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up on his jelly legs. He didn't know why and he didn't understand it, but her words... they made him feel... weird. It was a nice weird, but it also hurt his chest when it appeared. He's never felt this pain before so he didn't understand it. He's never felt like this when he was with his friends or family, not even when he was with Iggy, so what was it?

He kinda remembered something like it before; when Kiku told him to stay away from Alice, and when he saw Francis alone with her in her office earlier that day. It was a burning sensation and he felt angry, not towards her but towards them. It was a bit like a protective feeling, but not quite the same as when she was jumped by those two strangers, maybe because he didn't know her as well as he does now.

Then does that mean he's just feeling protective of her? But why did he feel it when he was alone with her where there was no danger but her already existing injury, what would that mean she needs protecting from, himself? _'That couldn't be it.'_ If there was anything Alfred knew with absolute certainty, it's that he'd never purposely hurt Alice ever again.

The image of him slapping her in the face passed through his mind for a split second until he banished it as soon as it came.

Never again. Alfred would never hurt her again, now he just wanted to make sure she was safe. He thought back to just about twenty minutes ago when he stepped in front of her to shield her from the in coming soccer ball. He had all the intent to hurt himself so she wouldn't be, but her stubborn attitude led her to take the hit anyway, and now she has a broken wrist because of it.

That kind of emotion appeared also when she took the hit for him, so he is probably just protective of her. That was the only explanation of why he was feeling the way he was.

With his mind finally cleared and rested, Alfred stood back to his feet and made his way back to the soccer field, where, just as he expected, his Coach immediately told him off for taking so long. As punishment he was forced to do laps around the track, which was perfectly fine with him, he could always do with a good run.

[Two Hours and Forty Minutes Later]

58.15 minutes on the clock, and the score had been tight for most of them game, leaving it at 0-0. Liverpool's defense was strong but their offense was mediocre, World W came at them with a powerful offensive strategy, but was stopped repeatedly by Liverpool's goalie. As a result they were locked in a stalemate for the first half of the game. Coach Briggs was becoming increasingly irritated at each failed goal by their team, which was three in total already.

The crowd cheered loudly on both sides, their side of the bleachers filled up completely with students and family wearing their colors of purple and red. Alfred stood in his placement as a center forward, the ball had just went out on them and the other team was about to throw it back in, but he found his eyes searching through the crowd looking for Alice. She said she would be here watching, but he had yet to see where she is sitting or standing.

A call pulled his head back in to the game right as the ball passed him. Running after it he fought for the ball and managed to get it away from the other side. Taking it down the field three players from Liverpool by began to surround him, so he kicked it off in a pass to Mathias, who was waving his hands in the air twenty feet away. Once the ball was away from him he slowed down as the three players ran after it. Giving another glance to the stands he searched for his friend once again, but didn't see her in the large mass of people, blurred by the rain pouring on them. The sighs and angry shouts from his side, the cheers from the opposite side tells they just missed another goal.

The clock continued to count up and now at 70.41 and they were still at 0-0. Everyone was more and more nervous that they might not win. Their offense was beginning to tire, give the opposite team a chance to up theirs, switching sides with them on the defensive.

The soccer ball had ended up in the goalie's hands and he was preparing to throw it in over to Antonio on the right. Time was ticking fast and it was seeming that they would end in a tie, but a yell from the crowded told him otherwise.

"Kick their bloody arses, Alfred!"

Alfred looked over back to the crowd and saw Alice, her bright red umbrella above her, standing on the edge of the field by his teammates on the side lines.

In that moment that ball came to him, but he wasn't prepared so he quickly passed it back. Apparently that was a good move because it confused the other's offense and gave them an opportunity to break off of the defensive and move on to the opposite side of the field. The crowed roared as player number 13, Lucas Bondevik, carried the ball across the field before passing it to Mathias, who sent the soccer ball into the goal, earning them a point.

As the stadium screeched the players gathered around each other in pride and glory for a secured with. Time ran out and left the score at 1-0, making them the champions. Some family and friends even ran out into the field to hug the players and congratulate them. The Liverpool players yelled in frustration and went back to their own side, tail between their legs.

Moving his way through the crowd, Alfred immediately ran over to Alice, who was standing by the water table underneath the large umbrella above the table. He noticed as he ran over to her that she had a change of clothes on, no longer wearing her uniform, but a knee length black skirt with a blue button up with a white bowtie and a long dark purple coat on top that reached past her knees, a miniature sideways black top hat on her head. In all honesty she looked like she was cosplaying as some anime character, but it sure looked cute. Wait what?

"Congratulations Alfre-eeed!" She said in slight panic as he picked her up and swung her around in the air. The feeling returned as he held her close and whipped her through the, her addictive laugh filling his ears. "Alfred! Put me down!" She commanded. Alfred complied and set her down on the ground, letting his fingers linger on her waist. All awkwardness from before was broken like ice with a hammer.

"For a second I thought you weren't coming." He said to her.

"I had to run home and ask for permission, as well as this." She said holding up her wrist, which now had a black brace on it. "I had my family doctor patch me up."

"Does it still hurt?" Alfred questioned worryingly.

"A bit, but nothing I can't handle." She grinned at him. Alfred felt a weird tug at his heart again.

"Can I sign it?" He asked.

"It's a brace, not a cast you dolt. You can't sign it." She said matter-of-fact.

"Then give me your arm." He said grabbing a marker of the water table. Alice complied and reached out her arm to him. Alfred grabbed on to her arm and wrote just an over her brace. When he pulled away, Alice took her arm back and was shocked to his number on it.

"I just realized we've never exchanged numbers or really hung out outside of school." Alfred chided and put his hand on his waist. "So I was thinking it was about time we did."

Alice seemed to pale at his words, and became fidgety as she gripped onto the ends of her skirt. Her face began to blush pink, so she looked down to hide it, but that didn't stop him from seeing it. That face she was making made him slightly nervous all of the sudden. Was is normal to ask your best friend for their number? Or course, so why was he feeling like this? Thankfully they were interrupted by Mathias not a second later, running in with an almost skip to his foot.

"Yo Al, Francis is throwing a party at his place while his parents are in France, you should totally come." The Dane said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun. Hey Ally, wanna come to a party?" He asked turning back to his best friend, over his previous nervousness.

"It's 'want to' not 'wanna', and I have things I should be heading to." Alice said with a stiff look, gaining her composure back once again as well.

"On a Friday night?" Alfred raised a brow suspiciously. "Forget about work and come have fun!" He said grabbing her safe arm, and pulling her over to the parking lot.

"Alfred I'm serious, I have things I need to do." Alice persisted and tried to free herself from his grasp, but finding herself unlucky.

"Come on Ally, this will be our first time hanging out together like friends! Unless you don't want me as a friend anymore." He pouted adorably, pushing his two index fingers together. Alfred has long since learned that Alice is a sucker for adorable behavior and looks, he'd have her wrapped around his fingers.

"Humph, I guess... it will be alright. B-but just this once!" She voiced quietly with a blush, then attempting to sound more firm on her last statement.

"Good." Alfred grinned at her and let go her arm, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys, dropping them into Alice's hands. "I have to go and change in the locker room, wait for me in my car, I parked near the front on the left side of the lot." Alice looked at the keys then back to him with a questioning look, nearly a comedic look.

"You realize you sound like you're about to kidnap me right?"

"Who knows, maybe I am."

Alice chuckled and opened her red umbrella, holding it above her as she walked out from under the large tarp. Turning back to look at him she gave him a light smile, not big and just barely a curve of her lips, yet it shined bright amongst all the rain.

"Well then, I'll be waiting in the car. See you." She chimed and turned away, waving at him without looking back. Alfred felt his heart beat fast again, but chose to ignore it and went to change in the locker rooms. Minutes later when he was getting ready to leave, he received a text from England.

 **Iggy: I go on in 15. Can you make it?**

Alfred wasn't entirely sure how to answer her on that. He probably should go and see her perform, he's been to every single one so far, but he's never had the chance to hangout with Alice like this before. He can miss a performance, just this once.

 **You: Sorry, something else came up. Next time.**

A few minutes passed for her to reply, which was unusual for her, she's the kind of person to reply within the same minute. When she finally did text back she said:

 **Iggy: Okay then.**

Alfred couldn't tell if she was okay with it or angry about it.

.

.

.

Wow! Longest chapter of this story! I have a feeling they'll keep getting longer. Next chapter I'll explain what happens at the party.

If you've been able to catch my hints, Alfred's had feelings for her for a while now, just to dense and devoted to Iggy to see it. But what if I take away that devotion?

My friend told me this story is basically Hannah Montana, not sure how to feel about that.

Hope I'm not writing crappily! See you!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiku: Where are you Alice-chan? We're about to go on.**

 **You: I'm sorry, I sprained my wrist so I can't play properly for the next two weeks.**

 **Kiku: How did this happen?**

 **You: I tried to catch a football.**

 **Kiku: Why is that?**

 **You: It was about to hit Alfred.**

 **Kiku: I really wish you wouldn't put yourself in harms way for him.**

 **You: I know, tell Ludwig I'm sorry.**

Alice sighed and laid back in her seat. She felt bad for not telling him the whole truth but Kiku didn't like Alfred enough as it is, she knew he'd freak if he found out she's going out to a party with him tonight. She'll just tell him later so he won't try to stop her from going now.

Alice sat in Alfred's car, taking shelter from the rain and warming up with the car's heater. Alfred was still getting changed and had yet to come back from the lockers. Alice stared out the blurry window at the rainy world around her, her cellphone in her hands. It was just a test out of curiosity but she didn't think he would actually blow off England to hang out with her. She guess it wasn't that important, Alfred had been to all of her concerts thus far. It probably wasn't a big deal that he missed one to be with his friends. But even so, it made her feel a little jealous and lonely. After all, she got to be with him almost everyday as Alice but she was restricted to being just friends in those times. She only got to enjoy being his girlfriend over the phone, on the weekends, and the occasional date on a weekday. So all in all she got to be with him more as Alice than she did as England. Was it a little selfish of her to want to be with him more as his girlfriend than his friend? She didn't think so, they have been dating for three months now, it was only natural.

The sound of a hand knocking on the window interrupted her from her internal thoughts and made her look up at the driver's side, where Alfred was standing locked out of his own car. Alice leaned over and unlocked the door, pushing it open for him. Alfred quickly got in and took off his wet jacket, throwing it in the back.

"Thank God you found the heater." He said gratefully as he ran a hand through his wet hair. "It's raining buckets out there."

Alice giggled at his soggy mess of hair and reached into her large bag, carrying her wig and contacts as well as other necessities like her phone and such, and pulled out the towel Alfred had given to her earlier.

"You should be more careful, you could catch a cold." She told him and rubbed the towel through his hair to dry it. Alfred looked to have gained a little red in his cheeks, making her only worry that he may have a fever, but he only laughed it off.

"A hero never becomes sick! Besides, you've fallen ill enough times in the timespan that I've known you to fill a lifetime." He mocked and poked her in the head repeatedly, a smug grin on his face.

"Come now I haven't been sick that much, and most of them were fowl play." Alice argued and threw the towel in his face.

"Sure, sure." He said unconvinced, shifting the gear and driving out of the parking lot, heading for Francis' mansion. Alice continued to bicker about her being sick all the time, saying that it wasn't her fault for the most of it. Which is true because her concussion wasn't her fault and neither was her flu. Well she was sort of responsible for making it worse, but it was also his. Alice didn't say that out loud though, because she knew it would make both of them remember the day he rejected her. It was something they never talked about together, they both rather forget about it. But, that probably wasn't possible.

After a car ride of friendly quarreling they pulled into the roundabout that led them to the front of the frenchie's home. Alice was quite familiar with the Bonnefoy household mansion. His family had a much larger one in France and this one was used for business, vacation, and as housing for members of his family. But now it was used as a home for Francis while he attends the academy. In comparison to his home in France, this one was a lot smaller, but still held eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, two lounges, two offices, and one kitchen.

Alfred parked and Alice opened her door, opening her red umbrella before she stepped out. Alfred put his jacket back on and brought the hood up, but was still becoming soaked as water seeped through the cloth.

"Alfred, come here." She beckoned to him, holding the umbrella over him as well when he came over.

"Thanks, but your short height kind of defeats the point of not getting wet." He chuckled crouching down. Alice smacked him upside the head and pouted.

"I'm trying to be nice." She said and walked towards the door with him in tow.

"I'll hold it." He said taking it away from her grasp and holding it above them in his left hand to shelter both of them. Alice only then realized how close together they were, their arms less than three centimeters apart and occasionally brushed together.

They walked together up the wet stairs and onto the large porch. Nobody was outside due to the heavy and cold rain. As soon as Alfred pushed open the doors and the inside party was reveled, Alice began to regret coming here.

The house walls were turned several different vibrant colors due to the colored lights. Music was blasting through the hallways with Trap music and the such. Teenagers filled the hall and rooms like a sea, talking, dancing, and consuming drinks she hoped was legal. A few couples seemed not to mind getting it on in the open, disturbing her, Alice always had a thing against PDA. Even so with the large mass of people around her, her world began to feel smaller and smaller, worried that someone might question her being there.

Alice suddenly became overly self conscious of how she looked to the people around her and her image. This was her first high school party as Alice, this type of situation was not appropriate for the student council president to be in. Before she could turn away and chicken out of attending the party, she had already walked through the door and into the house.

"How do I look?" She asked turning to Alfred.

"H-Huh?" The American stuttered in confusion. Alice realized that she may have come off the wrong way, so she took a step back.

"My outfit, my hair. I can't look shabby in front of my peers, I'm their president, I have to look respectable." She reasoned and looked around for a hallway mirror. Alfred gave her a once over before gaining a shit-eating grin.

"To be honest ya look like a victorian-style cosplayer." He jeered.

"I'm being serious here, you twat!" Alice fumed.

Alfred chuckled and walked behind her grabbing the hair ties in her hair and pulling them out, letting her hair fall down fall around her. Alice blushed when she felt his hands on her head, but gasped when her hair fell around her, not wanting it to fall in her face.

"Alfred, what are you-"

"I know. I won't let it fall into your face." He told her and pulled a piece of hair from both sides of her head and brought it to the back, pulling it into a half up half down style. "I've always wondered what you'd look like if you wore your hair down." He stated and pulled out his phone, walking back around to take a picture of her then showed it to her. "I think this style looks much better with that cosplay of yours."

Alice took his smartphone from him to look at the picture of her. There was a dent in her hair from where her hair ties had been, but it provided a nice natural looking wave to it. The front of her hair was pulled away into the back, exposing her face. Alice smiled at the picture, liking what he did to her hair.

"Thank you, Alfred. And it's not cosplay." She hummed with humor. Alfred shrugged with a smile.

"Ah, mon cousin you finally came. I didn't expect to see the iron-hearted queen here." He said turning to look at Alice.

"Save it, I can go where I want." She snapped at him, becoming pissed just looking at his face.

"But where is Kiku? So rare you two are apart, oui?" He voiced somewhat dramatically.

"He couldn't come." She lied, Francis knew it but didn't say anything more on the subject. He looked over to Alfred, who was within earshot, then nodded back to her.

"Êtes-vous sûr que c'était une bonne idée?" (Are you sure this was a good idea?)

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Aller à une date avec lui comme vous êtes maintenan." (Going on a date with him as you are now.)

"Ce n'est pas une date!" (This isn't a date!")

"Pourtant, vous devriez faire attention." (Still you should be careful.)

"I'll be fine." She told him coldly, but her words had no bite to it, because she knew the compromise of her situation as well.

"Okay! Back to english again please!" Alfred interjected in annoyance that he was left out of the entire conversation between them.

"Of course, I just had to chat with Alice for a bit. Au revoir, have fun at the party!" He said with a flip of his hair, waving his way away, walking off. Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to Alfred.

"Why don't we leave the entryway." She suggested, Alfred nodded in agreement and they both made their way further into the mansion. Most students made way when they saw her, not wanting to tick of the president, while others shouted profanities, and others ignored her. If they had been at school she would have given the screw offs detention, but that's only at school, what they do in their free time, unless it's on school property or messes with the Academy's image, she has no say in what they do. In the center of the the open hall there was a DJ controlling the music, and off to the side there was a buffet of food and drinks, but from where she stood she could already tell it was alcohol.

When they were halfway to the table Mathias and another football player, Lucas Bondevik, came over to talk. Well more like Mathias dragged him over to them.

"Yo buddy! Nice to see you came!" He greeted them with a joyful and energetic wave.

"Sup, glad I came!" Alfred answered him with just as much enthusiasm. Mathias turned over at her and gave her a grin, not what she expected from the last time they spoke.

"Hey thanks prez for the uniforms. We were able to win in style this year." He thanked her. "This is my buddy, Lucas."

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." He greeted back with a blank voice, his eyes dull, but he seemed to perk up when he saw what she was wearing. "That outfit, is it from Cardverse?" He inquired. Alice was a bit surprised, as not to many liked that tv series and saw it as really lame and geeky. She didn't speak much of it at home, and did her best to hide the Cardverse merchandise she bought because her mother didn't approve of wasting time watch tv shows. So she had become a closet fan, not breathing a word about it at home. It was a nice change to have the opportunity to talk about it with someone.

"Actually yes, I'm dressed as the Queen of Spades." She answered pleasantly.

"Ha!" Alfred laughed loudly. "I told you it was cosplay." He said proudly.

"Details, now shh." She shushed him and turned back to Lucas. Alfred snickered and left her to her nerd talking, turning back to Mathias to talk with him.

"Which magic power type do you prefer, physical, weapon-based, or item?" Lucas asked, seeming happy that she liked the same show.

"Item, my favorite is the Spade pocket watch." She replied.

"Item is also my favorite. I take it your favorite Kingdom is Spades?"

"Yep, I love their time magic the most. What's yours?"

"I prefer Clubs Kingdom because of their probability and odds magic."

"You mean the luck magic."

"Luck is such a simply way of putting it, there's more to it than that."

"Time still trumps luck."

"Only on certain occasions, it depends on the speed of the caster."

Suddenly their debate was interrupted by Mathias' heavy groan as he dramatically leaned back in exhaustion from hearing them speak about things he didn't understand.

"Nerds, Nerds please, you're in public." He stated with a clap of his hands. "If you continue like this you might hurt my social life."

"You don't have a social life, Mathias." Lucas said back in a monotone before turning back to her.

"You should come meet my friend Vladimir, He also loves Cardverse, but he's a Hearts fan."

"Sure I'd love to. No one in my family is a Cardverse fan and Kiku is just a casual viewer."

Lucas led me away from Alfred and over to the snack bar, where a boy with strawberry brown hair in an Ace of Heart cosplay stood eating crackers and chips. Lucas introduce me to him and he immediately recognized what I was wearing and started chatting up about our favorite show. We talked for who knows how long about why we like each Kingdom and which magic was the best and why. Alice and Lucas immediately ganged up on Vladimir when he claimed Hearts' persuasion magic was the best, as in Cardverse, Hearts was the second weakest. Spades and Clubs was often debated over being the strongest as they went at it a lot and victory varied between them, especially in the Card Deck Magic Tournament from season two. But all three of them agreed that Diamonds' abundance was the weakest in magic power, but the richest when it came to wealth. Then they spoke more about the characters and the plot and what they thought would happen next. Cardverse was on hold for the next season at the moment as one of the main actors was in the hospital, so a lot of the cards, members of the fandom, were crippling with anticipation of what's going to happen.

The three of them talked for so long that she didn't even notice the passage of time or the people around her, being perfectly content in her little group. However, after about an hour of talking, Vladimir left to get a drink and came back with three beers in plastic cups. Lucas took his but she was unsure about taking hers, as she had never drunk alcohol before, and there were no adults around so it wasn't legal for her to drink. Lucas and Vladimir seemed to notice her hesitance about drinking.

"What is it, have you never had beer before?" Lucas asked.

"No, my mother won't let me." She responded.

"Well your ma isn't here, you should enjoy yourself." Vladimir persuaded and gave the cup of brown liquid to her. Alice looked down at it for another moment before taking a swig and feeling the burning liquid slide down her throat. Alice coughed a bit, but other than that she felt fine, it was actually pretty good, so she continued to drink. That's where it all went wrong.

…

Alfred stood with Mathias off near the back of the room away from the dance floor as to not get in anyone's way. Mathias and him weren't really friends to say, but they got along fairly well and often talked during and after practice. However, even as they talked, Alfred kept looking back to the buffet tables where Alice had gone to talk to her two new friends. At first he wanted to follow after her, but Mathias had stopped him, saying he'd just be an outsider to whatever the heck they were talking about.

"Don't worry about her, Lucas will watch over her. Not sure about Vlad though." The Dane said to him, trying to get him to relax. "Follow me." He nudged him and walked off into the crowd. Alfred gave one last look back to where Alice was before following after him.

The place where Mathias led him was a lounge that had an air hockey and a pool table, along with a super large couch and several comfortable looking armchairs. This area was just a little less crowded than the rest of the house, but still packed with kids playing the games and lines formed of students who wanted a chance to play next, so it didn't look like they'd be getting a turn anytime soon.

"Sup brohas!" A cocky german voice called from the other side of the room. Alfred looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Gilbert sitting on the large dark blue couch with Francis and Antonio. Alfred decided to make his was over to the trio while Mathias got in line for air hockey.

"Hey, I thought your band was playing tonight." Alfred stated when he arrived over to the couch they were sitting on.

"Nah, England bailed on us at the last minute, said she had something else to do." The albino told him then took a gulp of his drink. "Several bands didn't play tonight because of the Championships."

"Makes sense, how many bands are from our school anyway?"

"I believe three." Francis answered for him, then gave a look to his empty side. "So where is Alice?" He inquired, crossing his legs.

"Oh, she went to talk to some guys about a show or something." Alfred replied and sat himself down on the edge of the couch.

"Oh ho, so she abandoned you." Antonio joined in on the conversation.

"No, she just wanted to talk about her cards or whatever."

"Sounds like abandonment to me." Gilbert commented in a whisper to the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio.

"I agree, Alice must have kicked him to the curb as soon as she found someone better." Francis input his opinion as well. Soon the three of them had ended up in a huddle of mockery, sneering at Alfred in the friendliest way possible while still being dicks. The American felt himself getting pissed at their jesting and was about call them out on it, but was interrupted when there was tapping on his shoulder. Alfred was about to whip around and snap at whoever it was, but stoped when he saw a panting Lucas.

"Alice needs your help." He said in his usual blank tone, just a little more rushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing up from his spot, the trio stood up along with him.

"Follow me." He said and led the way out of the lounge in a fast pace, heading for the second lounge on the opposite side of the house. Alfred kept up, worried as to what may have happened to her while he was gone from her side. 'I knew I shouldn't have left her side.' He thought bitterly in his head. However, what he saw was not at all what he expected.

"Come at me you pompous Heart Ace!" Alice screamed a challenge from the top of the pool table.

"You're no match for me you damn Spade!" Vladimir shouted back at her, also on top of the pool table.

Alfred felt himself pale at the sight of the two clearly drunk teenagers shouting spells at each other in the midst of a pool game. Alice's jacket was thrown off and for some reason she was wearing only one boot. While Vladimir had lost both his shoes, his hat, and his coat. All members of the trio behind him bust out laughing as soon as they saw the supposed wizard battle going on on top of the table.

"Um, what happened?" He asked Lucas.

"Vlad decided to challenge her to a drinking competition. Then they started to roleplay and interrupted someone's pool game because they wanted an arena." He responded in annoyance of his two friends. "A few minutes ago they started to strip, that's when I went to get you."

Alfred nodded in understanding, but he didn't understand anything. He knew he should probably go and talk some sense into Alice, get her off the table, but seeing this side of her was kind of fun. He never knew she could party like this, even if it was nerdy.

"Reverse time spell! Ha! You have to take off your vest!" Alice suddenly shouted, holding her hands out as if she was casting something. Vladimir compiled and stripped further, taking off the indicated clothing.

"Death Kiss! Weakened your power by fifty percent! Take off your shirt!" The romanian cosplayer shouted back. Men around them roared in cheers and Francis seemed to have shit his pants.

"Time stop! I dodged your attack!" The men sighed in disappointment.

"You can't do that!" Vlad complained in a yell.

"Yes I can!" She yelled back.

"No! Only the King can use that spell!" He challenged.

"Alfred!" Alice suddenly called out to him in a drunken shout. "Come here and stop time!"

Alfred suddenly felt dozens of eyes land on him when she yelled out at him and a round of "oohs" and snickers went around the room. Alfred felt himself blush and he tried to make himself less visible.

"Are you kidding? Alfred's no King!"

"Well why not?"

"Because he doesn't know a thing about Cardverse! I call a foul, take off your shirt!" And the crowd got excited in several placed once again. Alice sighed in defeat and began to unbutton her top, accepting her loss. Red flags immediately went off in his head when he saw her undressing in front of at least forty people, and that weird protective feeling reappeared. Sprinting over to the pool table, Alfred plucked her off from the top and stopped her from showing anymore than she already was, as she had reached the third button by the time he got to her.

"Damn it Jones, what're you doing? I was about to fucking win! Put me down now!" She howled at him and weakly pounded her small fists on his back while kicking her feet.

"Hey Franny, is there a place where I can let her rest?" He asked turning to his cousin, pulling Alice onto his back for a piggyback ride so she wouldn't accidentally kick him in the nuts.

"Hon hon hon, taking advantage while she's drunk eh? You naughty boy." Francis purred with a cat grin, the ears and tail almost visible if you looked hard enough.

"That's not what this is! Please Franny."

"Uh huh, second floor to the left are the guest rooms, take your pick if they're not already occupied." Francis gave him the information with a literal slap on the back, but pulled him back to whisper in his ear before sending him away. "Don't do anything stupid."

Alfred gave him a nod and carried Alice off out of the room, letting the others take care of the raging Vladimir. As soon as they left Alice's mood seemed to flip a switch as she was no longer angry and screaming, but bubbly and clingy. The students around him all noticed the president as she laughed happily and sang to herself, it was plain as day that Alice was drunk off her ass.

"Hey, Heeeyyy! Let's drink, let's grab some beer or better yet some ale!" She said joyfully, swinging back and forth on his back, nearly making him fall over.

"No Ally, you need to lie down and rest." He said to her and kept pushing through crowd. Alice proceeded to revolt against him and hang upside down from his back, forcing him to grip more tightly on her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Alice then reached out her hands and tried to grab drinks from the hands of bystanders, accidentally making some drop their drinks whilst complaining that she needed more alcohol. After apologizing them, Alfred switched to carrying her in a bridal style so she couldn't attempt to steal another drink. It was easier to deal with her once they made it up the red velvet stairs, as there was a significantly less amount of people on the second floor than downstairs in the main hall. Taking a left as he was instructed, Alfred went up to the first room and knocked, then walked in when no one answered. Walking her over to her master bed, Alfred set her down on top of the sheets, but found that she wouldn't let go.

"Alfie, hey Alfie, sleep with me!" She begged as she wrapped herself around his right arm and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. Alfred flushed scarlet with her use of such a silly nickname, as it was very strange for her to give anyone a nickname that wasn't an insult, and having her rub herself on him certainly didn't help matters. This drunk Alice was beginning to drain the energy out of him.

"You need to sleep, Ally." He told her, lifting the sheets and moving her underneath the blankets.

"No! I wanna sleep with you!" She refused and tried to pull him in with her good hand. Alfred went pale at the words she spoke, not sure how to take them.

"You mean… sleep side by side?" He asked with hesitance.

"No, sex."

" **Why would we do that?!"** Alfred questioned loudly in shocked embarrassment.

"Because I love you." She pouted and clung to his shirt like a koala to a tree. An electric shock coursed through his body at her words. It was the second time Alice had told him that she loved him that day. The strange protective feeling from before returned, but once again it wasn't the same as when she was in front of all those people, that had felt more like...jealousy. But now however, they were alone and no one else was in sight, it was just the two of them, yet he still felt this way. Alice relaxed her grip on his shirt and laid her head down in his lap, sighing contently to herself. Looking down at her small face in the pale moonlight that shined through the large window Alfred began to subconsciously run his fingers through her the long golden locks, which turned nearly silver in the light. Alice hugged her small body closer to him and let out a soft breath.

"Hey Alfred?" She called out softly.

"Hm?" He hummed in reply.

"It may seem silly, and I know you don't feel the same…but I think I've fallen in love with you." She murmured quietly in a content tone.

Alfred's heartbeat rushed even faster in his chest and turned red from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears. All in one moment, everything seemed to click in his head. All the questions he had been asking were cleared with this one simple explanation.

'I'm in love with Alice.'

Right after he thought that his world seemed to burst with colors of explanation. Explanation to why he blushed when he was around her, why he felt protective, and why he felt jealous. It was all because he liked- no, loved her. He didn't know exactly when it happened or why he fell for her, but it happened, and it felt great.

'But what about Iggy?' He reminded himself. Alfred crashed back down from his momentary high at the remembrance that he already had a girlfriend. Even if he now knew that he had these feelings for Alice, it was Iggy who he was with first and he can't just leave her. It was only right that he stayed with her, Alice already understands this. He decided not to tell Alice about his new found affection for her, because it would only break her further since he's still gonna stay with England.

Giving a look back down to the sleeping girl on his lap, Alfred laid her down straight on her back and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders to keep her warm. Pulling up an armchair up to the bedside and watched over her while she slept, protecting her from creeps who might wander in. After around ten minutes or so, Lucas came in with the clothes and boot she had discarded in her drunken antics. Alfred thanked him before he left and set them down on the bedside table.

He could hear the party roaring still in full swing downstairs, but watched as Alice slept through it without a care in the world. But as he watched her lay vulnerable in front of him, he felt himself slowly move in closer to her face. His head screamed at him to stop, telling him it was wrong for a multitude of reasons, but he couldn't help the allure of the girl in front of him. His lips hovered barely an inch above her mouth before he sealed them with a gentle kiss. Though she was asleep, her lips felt tender and warm, he wondered if it'd be the same if she was awake and was able to respond. Alfred leaned further into the kiss and brought up an arm and put it at the side of her head to hold himself up. Once he ran breathless and lifted his face away to regain the precious air he had lost, Alfred found him stunned and what he had just done to Alice while she was asleep. Perhaps she'd need protecting from himself after all.

.

.

.

Longer and better! (Not like that) I don't have much to say but school starts next week so expect less frequent updates. Do you think the pacing is too fast? If so I'll slow it down.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	14. Chapter 14

If someone had said that Alice was confused when she woke up in a strange bed in a strange room, with pieces of her clothing missing, with Alfred sleeping in a chair right next to her, their heads sharing a pillow, and an ear-splitting migraine piercing her brain. Then that person would have to be awarded a medal for the ultimate understatement of the year. Alice nearly jumped straight out of the bed, but could not make it four inches off the mattress before falling back down in pain from her headache. Instead she just laid there and curled herself up into a ball under the duvet, resolving to just lay down and let the pain subside before she got up. Taking a risk, Alice opened her eyes and immediately saw the face directly in front of hers, their proximity so close that his breath tickled her face.

Alice could swear she was radiating heat from how heavy she blushed when she saw their close proximity. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, it would be so easy to simply lean in and lay a peck on his skin pink lips. Alice physically shook her head to banish the thought, shifting around in the bed to face the opposite way.

Looking around the room, she did not see a clock around her, so she could not tell what time it was, or how long she had been there. However, the pale blue light told her that it was most likely still early morning. Pushing herself up very slowly, Alice then peeled the blankets off of her small figure and swung her legs off to hang over the side of the bed. The head rush that movement caused made her fall immediately face first, however, she was leaning to the right when she fell, so her face landed directly into Alfred's lap, her eyes staring dead ahead at his crotch. It mattered not that she wasn't wearing her glasses, this was close enough to send her flying back onto the bed. Wait- Her glasses! Where are they? She can't let Alfred see her without them.

Practically throwing the duvet off the bed, Alice frantically searched for her glasses through the sheets and pillows. She wasn't blind without them, but it can be hard to identify faces from a distance, and Alice does not want to risk being jumped by that frog, not knowing it was him. Searching under the pillows, Alice finally found them, they had slipped into a pillowcase and now had a crack in the left lens. Putting them on anyway Alice got to look around the area a lot better.

This was undoubtedly one of Francis' guest rooms, but why was she here? The last thing she remembered was drinking with Lucas and Vladimir, then after that… nothing. Alice paled, she had never been drunk before, so she doesn't know what kind of drunk she was. Looking at the state of her clothes it looks like she's a stripper kind of drunk.

'Please don't tell me I made a scene in front of all my peers!' Alice begged, hiding her face in her knees in embarrassment. And while she hid, she had failed to notice Alfred waking up beside her, so when she suddenly felt a weight at her side Alice instinctively aimed a punch at him, but he was able to catch her arm before it could make contact with his face.

"Not sure if a punch is an acceptable good morning greeting." He smiled tiredly at her, making her heart pound fast and blood run to her cheeks.

"Sorry..." Alice apologized and put her arm down. "What are we doing here anyway?" Alfred looked at her in surprise, as if the answer was obvious.

"You don't remember?" He asked rhetorically, more like saying a statement.

"No. What happened?" Alice inquired. Alfred covered his face with his hands in exasperation, the skin under his hands shone a light pink. Alice ignored it and chopped it off to him being cold for not sleeping with a blanket.

"It's better to just forget it." Alfred said looking away.

"Well that won't be hard seeing as I already don't remember anything- blugh!" Alice brought her hands to her mouth to stop her from puking on the bed. Bile in her stomach rushed up her body, the acid burning the back of her throat.

"Alice? Alice?!" Alfred called out after her as she shakily jumped off the bed and barreled sloppily towards the door, running out of the guest room and into the hall. If she remembered the layout of this house correctly from all the times her family had forced her to visit, the nearest bathroom is just across the hallway. So, without thinking, she barged right in through the door, to Francis undressing for a shower.

"Ah, mon chérie, finally decided you couldn't stay away from moi-"

Alice quickly ran over to him and shoved him out the door, slamming it in his face, before once again striding for the toilet, kneading over and puking all of the apparent alcohol she consumed last night, which was a lot. Alfred opened the door and followed in after her, running over and knelled by her side once he saw her vomiting, holding her hair up for her and rubbing circles into her back. Francis watched from the doorway, leaning his body against the post while looking on with a blank face.

After about ten minutes of puking up the contents of her stomach and dry heaving until she puked again, Alice was left with nothing else in her stomach. Now she just lied down on the ground, leaning her body against Alfred's. Francis let out a short abrupt cough to get both of them to look at him.

"Alfred, why don't you go get Alice some water to ease her throat." The Frenchman suggested.

"Why don't you?" Alfred questioned, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer together. Alice felt herself blush from the action, and buried her face in his side to hide it.

"Well I figured you'd want to be the one to help dear Alice in her time of desperate need, seeing as you claim yourself as her hero. But alas if you do not care for her I shall give her tender care here in my own home." Francis said dramatically, as if her were on a Broadway stage trying way to hard to convince his audience.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go get the water." Alfred groaned in annoyance from his cousin's overly theatrical convincing. Standing up from the floor and leaning Alice gently against the wall, he headed for the door and for Francis. "Just don't do anything while I'm gone." He murmured before he left.

"Of course~!" He purred and waved goodbye, a bit too enthusiastically.

When the american left, Alice pushed herself off of the marble floor and sat down on a armchair that was placed in the bathroom. Likewise, Francis made his way over and leaned his back against the counter top directly in front of her. For a long moment, neither of them said a word to each other, only stared at each other, well more like glaring at each other. Alice felt her annoyance prickly from the cheeky cat grin he was giving her, but was not in the mood to yell because of her apparent hangover was killing her brain cells.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Francis finally stated, still holding his grin.

"What?" She questioned him in a flat tone.

"You don't see it, but he's already practically your servant." He said with a flamboyant flip of his hair, giving her a wink and holding a finger up to his lip. "He'll do anything for you."

"Why would I need a servant as troublesome as him?" Alice scoffed and crossed her arms. Francis paused, losing his grin, and stared intently at her once again. Alice didn't say anything either, but "tsk"ed and looked away.

"Vous ne le voyez pas vraiment?" (You really don't see it?)

"Voir quoi?" (See what?)

"Son amour. Il est évident qu'il se soucie de toi." (His love. It's obvious that he cares for you.)

"C'est quoi?!" (His what?!)

Francis sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Alice, Alfred s'occupe de toi plus que tu ne le pense" (Alice, Alfred cares for you more than you think he does.)

Alice blushed again, big surprise there, and looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to say back. She hadn't seen it, she still doesn't see it. Him seeing her as anything but a friend? Yes, he has been confusing the heck out of her as of late, but she did think it was because of something like that. Alfred is just an overall weird person, but she would have never expect this, especially after he rejected her. Perhaps Francis was just wrong and misread things, yeah that's probably it, besides Alfred is dating England, he wouldn't cheat.

"Il s'occupe également de l'Angleterre." (He also cares for England.) She sounded

"Oui, mais d'une manière différente." (Yes, but in a different way)

"Exactement, c'est mon point de vue. Il ne m'aime pas." (Exactly, that's my point. He doesn't love me.) Alice gave a light-hearted chuckle, as if she was totally fine with her own statement, but she could not stop her lip from quivering.

"Ugh, Alice-"

"Okay I'm back with water!" Alfred called as he ran back into the bathroom, a cold glass of water and ice in hand. Alice let out a breath that the subject was dropped and reached out her hand to take the glass from his hand.

"Thank you." She said gratefully as she took a long gulp of the refreshing water, then held it in her lap. "Hey Alfred, what time is it?" Alice asked out of curiosity. Alfred then look out his smartphone to check the time on the screen.

"It's 8:02 in the morning." He provided, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Psst! Alice!" Francis called in a hush whisper, although both of them could hear him. Alice looked over at the frog who had made his way back closer to the door. "Testez-le!" (Test it out!) He said to her before leaving the doorway. Alice swallowed her breath and looked back at Alfred, who was looking at where Francis had just left.

"Um… Alfred?" She said nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back at her. Alice shyly moved the glass around in her hands and turned her gaze to the water. Why was she even doing this?

"Can you uh, get me a cold rag? My head hurts." She asked, still not looking at him to see his reaction.

"Sure." He said and went over to the hand towel on its own rack and ran it under cold sink water, then rinsed it out and handed it to her. Alice took it and held it against her forehead, surprised that he did what she asked with no complaints. "Anything else?" He inquired, surprising her again.

"Um, uh n-no, I'm good." She said looking down, heart racing in her chest.

Alfred chuckled a bit to himself and went to the counter top across from her and hoisted himself up, sitting himself down on the marble. For a heartbeat or two he just sat there simply staring at her, making Alice feel smaller and more nervous.

"You and Francis use French as some sort of secret language." Alfred noted, finally speaking up, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

"It's a common language we share." She replied curtly, not wanting to speak of the secret conversations she's had with the frog on her relationship with Alfred.

"Oh right, you speak six languages, I forgot." He said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Seven counting my native English." Alice corrected him.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean you can't speak it around me. There's no need for you to speak any other language other than this one when I'm around." Alfred stated with a slight authoritative tone, as if he was ordering her to only speak English when he's around.

"Well speaking in other languages is a way to have privacy when it's not provided. I speak japanese with Kiku sometimes. Perhaps you should become bilingual." Alice countered back with a snip of reason.

"Who ever said I'm not?" Alfred questioned. Taking his hands out from his pockets he made quick motions with his hands, making various signs easily and swiftly as if he were speaking from the mouth. Alice guessed that it was some form of sign language, but she had no idea what he just said. The obvious confused look on her face told the american as much. "I just said: I'm from the United States. In American Sign Language." He told her. "I've been fluent since I was fourteen."

She scoffed. "That doesn't count, it's not like you're actually talking."

"But it's still a type of communication and took me years of study. It's a language." Alice chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Care to learn?"

"Thanks, but I already have too much on my plate."

"You should at least learn to finger spell."

"...Alright then, teach me."

Alfred and Alice left the bathroom together once her hangover had become more manageable and headed back to whatever room they had woken up in. By then, Alice had memorized the signs for A through J perfectly. Once in the room, Alice grabbed her discarded clothes and boot, redressing, with Alfred outside the room of course, then grabbed her belongings. It was only then, when she caught the time again, that she began to fully comprehend what it meant. 8:38 am. She had left home yesterday around six o'clock and had told her mother she'd be back by nine. She had missed her curfew. She had lied to her mother. She was dead.

Letting out a strange sort of verbal scream, Alice quickly grabbed her phone and bolted out the door and sprinted down the hall heading for the stairs, completely ignoring Alfred who stood outside the door waiting for her.

"H-hey! Alice!" Alfred called out to her, giving chase.

"I have to go home!" She yelled back as she jumped down the stairs, skipping steps as she went. Alfred quickly caught up with her and ran along side her out of the mansion.

"I'll drive you!"

"Thanks!"

Alice twitched and rocked back and forth in the passenger seat as she waited anxiously to arrive home, continuously telling Alfred to speed up despite the risk of being pulled over.

"Sheesh Ally, why do you want to go home so bad?"

"Because my mother will kill me if I arrive home later than I already am. I wasn't supposed to be out all night and now I'm probably forbidden to leave the house."

"Well it's your fault for getting wasted." Alfred joked, supposedly not reading the mood.

"For fucks sake! Do not blame me for this, you're the one who took me to that party!" Alice quipped back in a short temperate anger.

"You still accepted the drink."

"How the bloody fuck was I supposed to know I would pass out?!"

"I think it's common sense to expect to black out after having seven plus drinks."

With a slow screech the car pulled to a stop by the sidewalk leading up to her house.

"You know what?" Alice huffed in a furious puff. "Fuck off." She growled and hopped out of his car, slamming the door shut and running away up to the gated driveway. Only later would Alice realize she accidentally slipped out of character at that moment and acted a bit too like England. Entering her keycard Alice opened the gate and hurriedly ran to the front doors, slowing down as she approached the porch, fixing herself to look proper in front of her mother.

When Alice entered the house she noticed that the immediate hall was empty. Letting out a soft breath, Alice closed the door behind her and walked in, heading up the stairs and went to her room. Upon her arrival, a maid was there waiting to deliver a message from her mother.

"Lady Alice, the Mistress requests your presence in her study upon your arrival." The maid informed her when she walked it.

"Alright then please pull out a morning gown for me to wear as to not upset my mother."

The maid bowed and made her way to Alice's closet, pulling out a light green half-length sleeved, loose fitting dress that reached her ankles. Alice went to her bedside drawer and pulled out a spare pair of black rimmed glasses, removing her now broken red ones and putting them away in the place of the spare.

When Alice was at home or attending important business, her mother made it mandatory that Alice wear gowns to be more "ladylike" and to show off power and status. Alice stripped herself of her cosplay outfit and dressed in the gown, slipping on a pair of white flats, then left her room to meet with her mother, while scheming a lie to tell her in her mind. The walk there seemed long and suffocating, as she could already feel her mother's intense aura from across the house, all the way until she reached the space outside her door. Her mother's study, the place her mother spent more time in than with her family, dedicating most all of it to her work. The maid, who had accompanied her, knocked on the door and announced her arrival. A small "Let her in." sounded from behind the door. The maid opened the door for her and stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her once she had entered.

Mrs. Kirkland sat quietly at her desk beside the window facing away from her, not bothering to look up or acknowledge her daughter. Alice was used to this behaviour and simply sat herself down in front of her in an arm chair. Several minutes passed by in silence as her mother continued to work, and with her sitting in internal anguish. At last, after about six minutes, her mother put her work down and looked up at her, her stone cold gaze staring distastefully at her. "어젯밤에 어디 있었 니, 앨리스?" (Where were you last night, Alice?)

"나는 친구의 집에 있었고 실수로 잠 들었습니다." (I was at a friend's place and accidently fell asleep.)

"오? 어떤 친구?" (Oh? Which friend?)

Kiku is the most likely candidate to choose, but that also means that her mother had most likely already contacted Kiku's parents to ask where she is, same deal if she were to choose Francis.

"길버트와 루트비히 베일 슈미트." (Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt.)

"두 소년?" (Two boys?) Her mother sighed. "앨리스, 상황이 가져올 수있는 타협을 깨닫고 있니? 젊은 아가씨는 사교적으로 받아 들일 수없는 사람들과 부주의하게 자신을 연관 시켜서는 안됩니다." (Alice, do you realize the compromise that situation could bring? A young lady must not associate herself so carelessly with males outside what is socially acceptable.)

Alice shrunk back in shame, even though she hadn't even actually stayed with them, her mother's disappointment and scorn stung deep. Her mother fought proudly for women's rights, while at the same time she contradicted herself by believing in female conservatism. Alice said no more so she wouldn't upset her mother any further than she already had.

Her mother sighed in slight frustration and changed the subject.

"왜 웬지? 그들은 당신을 아이처럼 보이게합니다." (Why do you wear pigtails? They make you look like a child.)

"할머니 께서 내 머리카락을 입었을 때 좋아했기 때문에." (Because grandmother liked it when I wore my hair like this.)

"어리석은 여자는 언급하지 마세요. 그녀가 세상을 축복합니다." (Ugh, don't mention that daft woman. Bless the world that she's gone.)

Alice clenched her teeth and bit her tongue, stifling her tears so they would not fall in front of her mother. Alice knew this woman didn't like her own mother, but it was always difficult for her to hear her mother speak that way about her beloved grandma. Even with all her strength and willpower, Alice could not stop herself from cracking as her eyes began to water. Mrs. Kirkland openly scoffed at her and sent her a warning glare to stop appearing that way. To not be weak. Which is absolutely forbidden.

"나는 너에게 실망했다. 다음 2 주 동안 학교를 제외하고이 집을 떠나지 않아야합니다. 해산." (I'm disappointed in you. You are not to leave this house except for school for the next fortnight. Dismissed.)

Alice nodded slowly, still not speaking, and let herself out. She really hated talking to her mother.

Just as her mother had commanded her, Alice came straight home after school, doing any council work needed at home. Upon learning that she was grounded most of her siblings were shocked as she was usually the golden student, except for her oldest brother Scott, who seemed proud in a way. Her friends had sympathetic; Kiku, Lucas, and Vlad especially. Ludwig had already been furious when she saw him the first monday after she became grounded because she had missed bash on friday, and now he was even more pissed because they'd have to miss two more performances without her because of her punishment and broken wrist.

Kiku and Alfred both offered to carry her things while at school when they were with to help her out, Alice would usually let Kiku carry them as a sort of spiteful joke on Alfred. Not out of spite, she just found the way he would complain about it funny and adorable.

During the first week of her punishment, Lucas and Vladimir had introduced her to their club, The Hellfire Club, a club she had already known about, but didn't bother to join before. She had to admit it was fun, she'd never really been into role playing before but this intrigued her. Of course Alfred only used this as material to make fun of her and call her a geek.

Speaking of Alfred, ever since she had given him her number, using one of Dylan's old phones as he keeps all of his old devices to tinker with, he had begun to text her constantly in class and after school, saying it was because she had to head home immediately and they couldn't hang out together anymore.

Alfred texted both Alice and England often over the next two weeks, but she noticed differences in the way he talked with both of them. For one, he was a lot more annoying and mocking when he chatted with Alice, but in a way that was a lot more friendly and casual. It was hard to describe the way he texted England, because it was hard to decipher his tone when his voice wasn't heard. But she was able to tell that his writing seemed a little more… mandatory, as if the real reason he texted her was because it was required of him. Most of his texts were simple Good mornings, Good nights and words of affection, real conversation seemed to be lacking. He didn't even send her pictures of rabbits or memes anymore, any funny image he had went to Alice.

It became stranger in the second week when he began to question why she couldn't see him. She hated it, but Alice was forced to lie to him again.

 **Alfred: Why is it that you couldn't see me for the past two weeks?**

 **You: Because of my family.**

 **Alfred: What'd they do?**

 **You: We were helping my oldest brother move out for Uni.**

 **Alfred: Isn't it a little early to be graduating and moving on to university?**

Fucking shit, she didn't think about that.

 **You: Well, we're home schooled so we finished early.**

 **Alfred: Couldn't he have waited until summer to move?**

 **You: His college is in Scotland, so he needed to find a place first and get a job.**

 **Alfred: I thought he already had a place, you said your family helped him move in.**

 **You: He does! It's just that he finally found a place last week.**

 **Alfred: So why did he need your help for two weeks if he only just found a place last week?**

Bollocks he was bloody good.

 **You: Packing and transporting! The first week was spent packing his things, and the second was taking it all up there and getting him settled in.**

 **Alfred: Why did you start packing when he didn't have a place yet?**

 **You: We like to be prepared!**

 **Alfred: Well, okay then. I'm glad you're back.**

Alfred usually didn't question her as England, even when she was obviously being fishy about something, so this was a new occurrence. If she didn't know better, she'd say that his tone was slightly angry and accusing. What was going on with Alfred? It's like their relationship is shifting somehow because he's never been like this before, almost as if they were drifting apart.

.

.

.

Hey sorry for the long wait, school is only getting more difficult and a lot has been going on in my life recently and I haven't really had the time for fanfiction. Am I doing a good job at transitioning Alfred's feelings from England to Alice? I don't want to be too fast nor too slow about it. If you were wondering, the language Alice was speaking with her mother was Korean.

I don't like her mother. (even though I'm the one who created her)

Please give me feedback in the reviews, I really want to know what you guys think.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter's song is Monsters by Matchbook Romance, go and listen to the song while you read along and please don't sue me. (Holding in an angry rant) Enjoy the chapter!

…

Alice woke up that morning with a skip in her step, excited that today she could finally take off her wrist brace and at last return to bash that night. Ludwig had decided to only do songs previously learned, but haven't done in a while because she couldn't practice any of their new songs the past two weeks. She also wouldn't be singing tonight for the same reasons. But none of that really mattered because the only thing she really care about was that she'd finally be able to be Alfred's girlfriend again for the first time in two weeks. Despite the fact that they only really saw each other two to three times a week, sometimes only once, before, Alice still felt lonely that she couldn't be with him in the way she wanted for two weeks. Things had been a bit awkward between them in their texts and calls over the time they've "been apart", but she was hoping to change that.

Dressing in her uniform as usual, Alice walked over to her vanity table and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still tangled and sprawled about around her head, part of it covering her eyes. Taking her hairbrush from the vanity's front drawer, she proceeded to brush out the knots and began to style it up as usual, but stopped herself before she put it up into pigtails. Her mother's words ran through her head.

Childish... daft woman… bless the world she's gone...

Over the past two weeks since she had stayed out and lied to her mother, since she's been grounded, her mother had day after day ridiculed her hair and her work ethic, telling her that she wasn't doing enough to secure her future. But more over it was the way she looked that her mother pointed out with scorn.

"With that small body and ridiculous hair of yours you'll never be taken serious and will make business deals harder because you look like an ignorant novice. You should simply cut your hair." She had told Alice in Japanese yesterday.

Alice looked at her long blond hair that reached her hips, the long hair that her grandma always loved so dearly. If her mother told her to cut it, she could do nothing but listen to her. She had tolerated her wearing her hair in that fashion throughout her childhood because she was young, but now that she was older, Alice didn't think she would take it anymore. Her mother would take up scissors herself if need be. So Alice let her hair fall back down and instead mimicked what Alfred had done at the party, styling it in a half up half down fashion. Alice looked at her reflection and smiled, this should please her mother.

Grabbing her bag from its placement on her chair, Alice walked down to join her family for breakfast. Her father wasn't there, as usual, but her mother and three of her older siblings were already sitting down, Scott and Peter had yet to arrive to the table.

"Günaydın anne." (Good morning mother) Alice greeted as she walked up to the table and sat herself down next to Dylan.

"Günaydın, Alice. Saçlarınız bugün daha hoşunuza gidecek." (Good morning, Alice. Your hair is more pleasing today) She replied with a curt nod.

"Teşekkür ederim." (Thank you)

The rest of the meal continued on as usual. Quiet. Any words exchanged were in Turkish, Friday's language, except by Scott, who refused to speak anything but English or Gaelic, and Peter, who was struggling with Turkish. When the normal awkward meal ended, all six siblings walked out of the mansion together and headed for school. Because they lived only ten minutes from the Academy, their mother thought it was a waste and harmful on the environment to drive them to and fro every day, since she was also an environmentalist among other things.

"I like your hair." Dylan complemented from her side as they walked together. "What's with the sudden change?"

"Mother said if I didn't stop wearing pigtails she have me cut my hair." Alice sighed in confession.

"Isn't that your choice though?" He raised a large eyebrow at her.

"Not really…" Alice looked down and her hands carrying her bag.

"You shouldn't let ma control ya like that." Scott butted in, slowing down to walked next to them.

"Easy for you to say." Alice chided. "She isn't constantly breathing down your neck."

"That's because I don't listen to 'er, after awhile she just gave up on me." The oldest Kirkland sibling told her.

"He's right Alice, even if it's not as extreme, you shouldn't let her have this much control over your life." Dylan agreed.

Alice didn't say anything back and continued to look at the ground. No matter what they said they would never fully understand why she can't disobey her mother, it's just too complicated to put it into simple words.

The rest of the walk to school was quite, just like their breakfast, and when they all went their separate ways they all went so silently, Dylan patting her head before he walked away. Alice walked off to the main building by herself, peering around at the courtyard for any trouble as she went. She ended up confiscating several gaming consoles and inappropriate reading materials, then went to a group of male students who were breaking the school dress code.

"Hats are not allowed, and not wearing your ties is unacceptable, remove those hats now and come to school tomorrow with your uniform in proper condition." Alice lectured the annoyed group of boys.

"Like you removed your clothes at the party." One of them remarked and the rest of them snickered. Alice felt her eye twitch and warm up in her cheeks, but she did not give into anger.

"What happens in private life is none or my, or your, concern. What is my concern is what you wear on campus-" Alice held out her hand towards them, "Hand them over." She ordered the group, but was intervened by an annoyingly overconfident laugh.

"Getting students into trouble so early in the morning, Ally? You sadist." Alfred commented from behind. The students behind her jeeringly laughed at the Americans comment, to which she just glared at them before turning around to face the root to all her problems.

"Responsibility and discipline are not sadistic." The blond Brit quipped back.

"Oh yeah, you're more of a masochist with that heavy work schedule of yours, right?" Alfred gave her another shit grin. The guys behind them laughed louder and harder, gaining unwanted attention, causing to rise her quickly growing irritated rage even faster.

"Well at least I don't give my heartburn by stuffing myself fat every day, F-A-T-T-Y." Alice countered in a low but mocking voice.

"Well I don't starve myself by working twenty-four seven, S-T-I-C-K."

And that was the straw the broke the camel's back. Grabbing Alfred by the ear as if he were a mere small child, Alice dragged him away from the courtyard, ignoring his protests and complaints, pulling him into the first hallway beyond the front doors. Finally letting go of his ear, Alfred stood up completely and rubbed the side of his head in discomfort.

"What was that?" He questioned irritably.

"That shout be my question, what was that about out there? Humiliating me outside in front of the students." She bit angrily, upset that he dared to call her a masochist in front of so many people and accuse her of starving herself. That was not a laughing matter, besides, two meals a day is a perfectly acceptable amount of food to have in one day to live, unlike a certain american's tendency to eat more than acceptable for any human being.

"The student body are already mocking me for my drunk endeavors, they do not need more material to use as ammunition against-"

"You changed your hair." Alfred interrupted suddenly. Alice stopped her rant and looked at him in surprise, then scrunched her eyebrows together, pouting.

"Don't try to change the subject." She said to him.

"I'm not, I'm just pointing out a fact." He responded, pointing at her new hair style. "I like it, but why the sudden change?" Alfred inquired, putting his hand back down to his side.

"Can't a girl just change her hair when she feels like it? Besides, you're the one who first styled my hair like this." She noted with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"I know, but it's strange for you to do it. You never change anything about yourself."

"Are you calling me boring?" Alice questioned.

"No, I like that about you. You're your own person." He smiled in honesty. Alice covered her face with the palm of her right hand and looked away as she felt blood quickly run to her cheeks in a blush. Alfred chuckled to himself as he saw her do so. "You blush a lot." He jabbed, poking her left cheek.

"Humph! You're just imagining things." She claimed and turned her back towards him.

"Awe, is it because you wove me?" He asked in a baby voice. Alice spun around to yell at him again, but froze when she saw his face, empty of any snide grin, but instead holding a warm smile and gentle eyes. Alice felt her heartbeat ring in her ears as she turned a shade that would rival Antonio's tomato garden. Not being able to look at that enchanting face of his for more than three seconds, Alice swiftly turned around again and grabbed her chest, as if to stop her heart from leaping out of it. However this only made Alfred get the brilliant idea to pull a "not funny at all" prank on her.

Coming up closer behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Alice went completely rigid and straightened up like a board, if Alfred wasn't holding her she was sure she would've fallen straight on her face in that moment. Apparently entertained by her reaction, Alfred leaned his head down to her ear and breathed hotly on her neck. Knowing full well that there was now and audience around them, Alice lifted her arm and drove her elbow into his gut, successfully making him lose his grip on her and allowed her to escape.

"Please don't do that again." She said out loud as soon as she stepped away.

"S-Sorry…" He muttered taking a knee. "Couldn't help myself."

Alice didn't look back, but instead glared at the ground.

"Please help yourself." She stated, before walking away, leaving Alfred alone on the floor. Alice headed her way up to the third floor to the council room to put away the items she confiscated earlier. But she continued to look at the ground as she went, not paying attention to any of the students around her.

Alice thought she couldn't get more confused, but Alfred had managed to prove her wrong with what he had just done. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Alfred was coming on to her. Friends didn't do that, they didn't randomly grab each other and literally breath down their necks just for fun, especially when they were the one who friend zoned the other. It wasn't fair, Alfred could act like that and still put her in the "just friends" box, and what was that about mentioning the fact that she loved him, was her love just a big joke for him to make fun of? If it was, then how is it that he looked so sincere at that moment, like he somehow felt the same about her?

'He's so confusing!' Alice screamed in her head as she slammed the council door open.

"Ohayō Alice-chan." Kiku greeted as soon as she walked in. "You changed her hair."

Alice let out a verbal groan and walked over to the closet, where they keep all the confiscated items, where Alfred's skateboard once sat.

"Why does everyone have a problem with my hair?" She sighed to herself. Kiku gave her a questioning look but didn't question further, seeing her distressed state.

Later that night Alice sat in the dressing room, janitor's closet, behind the makeshift stage of the old warehouse, gently wrapping both of her wrists with bandages as a way to protect her wrist from straining, while at the same time looking fashionable so she wouldn't raise suspicion. Tonight Alice wore a too large cut up white shirt with super short shorts, which were almost completely covered by said shirt. Her pink wig was done in a twin braid style, and her black rimmed glasses were, as usual, traded in place of contacts.

Walking out of the closet dressing room, she was immediately met with a wolf disguised as a frog waiting for her outside the door. Francis smiled as soon as she appeared and gave her a once over, grinning approvingly.

"Vos jambes sont aussi délicieuses que jamais, Angleterre." (Your legs are looking as delicious as ever, England.)

"What do you want, frog eater?" Alice questioned him in annoyance and in English, since Alfred didn't know that England was bilingual.

"Just wanted to cheer you on before you go up." Francis replied.

"Well you're a bit early, we don't go on for another hour and a half." She told him, hands on her hips.

"Well then that means we have plenty of time to talk." The Frenchman noted. Alice rolled her eyes and walked away to the crowd, intent on finding her boyfriend.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said as she rounded the stage, heading into the crowd.

"Ah but Angleterre, this is important." He told her as he walked behind her through the crowd.

"Not as important as- Alfred!" Alice called out cheerfully once she saw him. Leaving Francis behind, Alice ran over to him and enveloped the American into a hug as soon as she saw him, taking joy in something she couldn't freely do as Alice.

"Hey Iggy." He greeted back, returning her hug. "How've ya been?"

"Just fine, I missed you while I was gone." She told him, keeping up with the lie that she was in Scotland.

"You too." He said simply, removing her from his body. Alice tried not to pout at this. "So where do ya wanna go after your set?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could have our date here since I don't go on for a while." Real reason being that her mother changed her curfew even earlier than before. Alfred's smile seemed to fall to a face of disappointment when she said this.

"Why?" He asked plainly.

"Well-" Crap she has to create another lie on the spot. "I have some t-things to do at home." Shit that was so painfully obvious that was made up.

"Are you lying to me?" Alfred asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" She said a little too rushed. "I have to help my little brother with his homework." Wait…

"I thought you were home schooled." Alfred said more as a statement then as a conformation.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Alice then proceeded to create a word vomit of incomprehensible stuttering, trying, and failing, desperately to fix her screw up, but consequently only made it worse. Alfred's face turned to one of contempt and disappointment as she continued to build upon her obvious lie, but he didn't show anger at her.

"Enough." He finally said when she began to struggle for words. "If you don't want to tell me, then don't, but don't lie to me." He told her, his gaze not reaching her eyes. Alice looked down at the ground in shame, ashamed that he had caught on to her lies, and that she had already managed to mess up their night.

The rest of their night continued on awkwardly, their conversations short-lived and strained. Francis walked by with a knowing gaze, but said nothing. The worst part was that Alfred refused any sort of body contact with her, which was unusual for him as he was usually very clingy. When she reached to hold hands he pulled his away, and if she tried to reach over he would lean away. And lastly, when Kiku came up to tell her they were about to go on, Alfred let her go without so much as a "good luck" like he usually said. Alice felt her heart sink as this happened, saddened by this sudden distance. Kiku, observant as ever, saw this and tried to comfort her, but his attempts was proven futile.

Alice brought herself up onto the stage and went to her usual spot, taking out her Union Jack printed guitar and hooked it into the speaker, turning up the volume. Preparing herself for the first song she looked into the crowd, searching for Alfred among the many faces, and found it where she had left him. He stared back at her, but his face was solemn. Alice failed to realize they were starting until Kiku tapped her shoulder. He gave her he a reassuring smile, to which she returned. Taking in a breath, Alice began the song.

[Monsters by Matchbook Romance]

 **Girl, what's come between you and me?**

 **Look right through me**

 **I won't let it go**

 **I can't help this feeling anymore**

 **I will go anywhere**

 **Maybe you'll see**

 **We are, We are the shaken (shaken)**

 **We are the monsters (monsters)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you read**

 **We are, We are mistaken (staken)**

 **We are the voices (voices)**

 **Inside your head**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you see**

 **It came as no surprise**

 **You bring me back to life**

 **Believe me**

 **"You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you"**

 **I caught you walking through walls**

 **Drowned with applause**

 **From the world that makes me crazy**

 **We are, We are the shaken (shaken)**

 **We are the monsters (monsters)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you read**

 **We are, We are mistaken (staken)**

 **We are the voices (voices)**

 **Inside your head**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you see**

 **Yeah**

 **We are the monsters (x3)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **We are the voices (x3)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **We are the monsters (x3)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **We are, We are the shaken (shaken)**

 **We are the monsters (monsters)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you read**

 **We are, We are mistaken (staken)**

 **We are the voices (voices)**

 **Inside your head**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you see**

 **We are, We are the shaken (shaken)**

 **We are the monsters (monsters)**

 **Underneath your bed**

 **Yeah**

 **Believe what you see**

Their three song set ended, but by popular demand, they played two more songs, so by the time they ended, the clock had reached 8:02. Alice hurriedly packed her instrument and help the others with theirs before rushing over to Kiku, who was helping Gilbert take his keyboard to the albino's van.

"I need you to take me home, now." She said with slight panic. Kiku gave her a quick nod in understanding.

"Okay, let me finish up here. Please wait for me at my car." He said as he continued out the door.

"Thank you, Kiku." Alice breathed and walked back inside to find Alfred and say goodbye, but it seemed that he found her because as soon as she turned around, he was standing right behind her.

"Heading home so soon?" He questioned almost cynically.

"Yeah, I'm having Kiku take me." She said back sheepishly.

"Why not me? Shouldn't I be the one to take my girlfriend home?" He shot back, his irritation becoming more apparent.

"I told you why you can't take me home. My parents might see you." She told him, still playing the lying game.

"But it's okay for Kiku to take you, right?" He scoffed accusingly.

"They know he's just a friend."

"Then why can't you tell them the same thing? Why can't I at least see your house? Is it because you've been lying to me all along? I swear England, sometimes I don't even know if I can trust you. I mean," Alfred snorted, "I don't even know your name!"

"Alfred please," Her voice broke, "I want to tell you everything, but it's too complicated." She said to him, determined to make him understand without revealing anything. Alfred let out a loud exhale of air and ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion.

"I don't know England, this is just too much for me, I need some time to think." He sighed and walked away from her to the parking lot in search of his car. "Just go."

Alice went cold and felt the ground crumble beneath her feet as she watched him walk away from her. Her heart shrinked and felt stabbed in her chest as she cursed herself for being so stupid.

Slowly, Alice forced herself to walk to Kiku's car, each step heavy as if she was slowly burying herself in the dirt, which she probably was. When she arrived Kiku was already in the car waiting for her. Opening the door, Alice sat herself down in the front seat, not wanting to be alone in the back. When her Japanese friend saw how devastated she looked he immediately asked what happened, to which she finally let herself fall in on herself and sob as she abruptly pulled him into a tight embrace. Kiku then removed her wig to pet her real hair as he whispered comfortingly to her until she calmed down enough for him to drive away. Alice stayed quiet the rest of the way but held onto one of Kiku's hands at all times as he drove.

'How did I mess up so badly?'

...

Alfred sat in the driver's seat of his car, keys in the ignition, left unturned with the car off. He felt distanced from the world around him as he stared at his dashboard. He felt a little bad about yelling and accusing England like that, but that feeling was easily outweighed by his sense of betrayal by his learning that she had been lying to him for who knows how long. Now all he could think of was everything he could remember her saying to him and wondering if it had in fact been a lie. He was now positive that her story about going to Scotland was all a farce. He had his suspicion before but know there was no doubt. So what was it that she was actually doing, what was she ever doing? It seemed like they see each other so rarely these days. At least with Alice he could be with her almost everyday if he so wished, and she didn't lie to him.

Alfred paused in his thoughts to take a step back. Where did Alice come from? Nothing about tonight had anything to do with her, she didn't even know about his relationship troubles, he had made sure not to tell her so she wouldn't get her hopes up since he still fully intend to stay with England.

But why was he?

A knocking on his passenger window brought Alfred out of his thoughts and caused him to look over at the window to see his cousin waiting outside. Alfred then unlocked the door to let him make his way in.

"Hello mon cousin, what is with that melancholy look if I may ask?" He greeted and questioned as soon as he sat down and closed the car door.

"England." Alfred stated. "She's been lying to me."

"Ah, well what are you going to do about it?"

"Not sure."

Francis let a moment of silence pass before speaking up again.

"Are you thinking of leaving her?" He asked. Alfred seemed to shrink down in his seat as he pondered the idea.

"Not really, I wanna try and fix this. Just not sure if it's worth it." Francis let out a short sight and patted him on the shoulder.

"If I may be so bold Alfred, I think you should leave England. It's obvious you don't love her." He told him with a painful slap of truth. Alfred looked at him in shock.

"I don't?" The American questioned.

"Do you?" The Frenchman challenged.

Alfred looked back at his dashboard, at a loss for words or an answer. He knows what love feels like, but he can't say that that was what he felt for England. If it wasn't love he felt for her, then… what was it?

"I can learn to love her." He murmured in a near whisper. Francis groaned loudly, looking as if he wanted to slam his head on the car door for a dramatic effect.

"Mon Dieu- Alfred, you don't have to force yourself to love someone!" Alfred looked over at his raging cousin. "Isn't there someone else you love?" He asked, almost desperately.

An image of Alice immediately popped into his head, but Alfred tried to shake it out. "No." He answered. He couldn't love Alice, or at least he couldn't tell her that he did. Not after he already broke her heart by rejecting her. If he were to simply switch from on girl to another, it would only cause pain to one of the parties, most likely to England. Even with everything she's done, or hasn't done, he doesn't want to hurt her, at least with Alice she knows they won't be together. Francis seemed to give up on him as he opened the car door.

"In the end, you're only hurting everyone, especially Alice." He said as he stepped out.

"I'm sorry." He said to Francis.

"Don't tell me that." He stated. "Tell Alice."

Francis then promptly slammed the door. With him gone, Alfred then finally started his car and drove away, wanting to leave this place and go home. When he arrived back at his house and settled down in his room he opened his phone and saw that he had a text.

Iggy: I'm Sorry.

You: Me too

You: But I still need time to think

You: I want to fix this tho

Iggy: What if I tell you one truth about me once a day until you trust me again?

You: That would help

A few minutes passed between their texts as he waited for her to say something. Right when he had decided to turn off his phone, his notification tone sounded and a new text arrived.

Iggy: I'm not home schooled.

And just with those four words, so many lies were revealed.

.

.

.

Hello my lovely readers, it is I, Plains, back at it again with another chapter. I couldn't stay away from this story for long, not when the scene that I've been planning since I first started this story is coming up so soon, next chapter actually. Something big is about to go down and I am so f***ing ready! I wanted so bad to reveal that Alice was England in this chapter, but I had to stop myself in order for my planned plot to continue the way I wanted it to. Well I'll see you next week, maybe the one after, depends.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	16. Chapter 16

Perhaps she made a mistake. It seemed like a good idea at the time, the only idea at the time, but now she now sees that the truth was actually harder to reveal than she thought. She wanted his trust, wanted their relationship to back to the way it was, but it was hard when she was constantly holding back. Alfred, as well, become distant and cold. Whenever they would see each other, as England, he would be quick to question her and slow to comfort. He didn't even want to hold her hand anymore, let alone kiss her, Alice was beginning to feel more and more alone in this relationship, even though it had been a little over a week since he had discovered her lies.

Not knowing what else to do to fix everything Alice had kept her promise and revealed one truth everyday, but at this rate she was afraid that he would find out who she is before she tells him. Most of the time she will start the game of truths, but other times he would ask her something specific, and those questions were always the most dangerous. But she did her best to stay truthful.

Over the passing days her brother and Kiku had noticed her depressing demeanor, though she tried to hide it. Both of them had offered her advice; Dylan, not knowing the cause of her mood, suggested she vent it out to someone she trusted, offering himself as a candidate. Alice thanked him, but stayed silent as to why she had been acting this way.

Kiku, who knew everything, told her to move on past Alfred and accept a break up. Alice knew that her best friend had disapproved of the American from pretty much the begging, but she still wasn't ready to admit that he was right, thinking she could still handle all that was going on.

Alice sighed as she looked over texts from the past week. True to her word, she would reveal one thing about her each day, but with each truth Alfred became more and more impatient to know more, especially about her identity. She didn't know how to respond to him because she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell him either. Telling Alfred who she was would only serve to further complicate and even ruin their relationship. If nothing else, she wanted to at least preserve their friendship.

She scrolled further down their conversation.

 **[Jun. 1]**

 **Alfred: What's your real name?**

 **You: I can't tell you.**

 **Alfred: Tomorrow then?**

 **You: No, not at all.**

 **Alfred: why not?**

 **You: It will ruin everything.**

 **Alfred: Your lying has already done that**

 **Alfred: If I don't even know who my girlfriend is then I don't think i can continue this relationship**

 **You: You started it without knowing, so how is know different?**

 **Alfred: Because i trusted you then**

 **Alfred: until you want to tell me who you are, i don't want to talk or meet up**

 **You: I wish I could, but I have too much working against me. I'm sorry.**

 **[Jun. 2]**

 **You: I wear a wig.**

 **[Jun. 3]**

 **You: I wear glasses.**

 **[Jun. 4]**

 **You: I don't usually wear punk clothes, only to Bash.**

Alfred hadn't replied to her for three days after their fight over her identity, but she didn't break her promise, even if her never paid attention. Alice was starting to worry that her identity was the only way to fix everything because she was too scared of what might happen after. He'd most definitely feel betrayed that he's secretly been dating his best friend without knowing it. She was scared that he'd hate her, that he'd leave her.

Deciding to put her phone down and return to the work she was supposed to be doing, as the only reason she had decided to stay after school until four was to take off some of her load.

Alice sat in her dark oak wood office and diligently worked on the event organizer that Chelles gave to her. In four weeks, in the first week of june, the last week of school, the academy was throwing a bazaar of sorts. Kiku had suggested it and the idea had been well received by all the council chairs, so they set Chelles, as the head of the Event Committee, to lead and organize it. However, they had been met with quite a few set backs and rocks in the road, the major one being entertainment. Chelles couldn't handle it all as they work piled up, and two of her members are out sick, so Alice had offered to take off some of the load; knowing full well that she too much on her back already. With the final exams coming up, her duties as president, and her trying to regain Alfred's trust as Iggy, she was starting to becoming immensely stressed out.

"Woah, better watch that face or it'll get stuck that way." Alfred jokingly warned her as he walked into her office, closing the door behind him, and pulling the blinds down on the hallway window. This making Alice feel a little wary, but she didn't think too much about it.

"What do you want, Alfred?" Alice asked. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Just thought I'd stop by to bug you a bit." He claimed with a shit-eating grin and sat down on top of her desk.

"Well it's working, now go so I can focus." She bit back and playfully pushed his head away. Alfred turned on the desk so he was lying perpendicularly across it, his head hanging off the side, above her lap.

"Oh, Alice, your words wound me!" He cried out in fake hurt and reached for the ceiling in an unnecessary fashion.

"Not as much as my fist if you don't leave!" Alice jingled and shoved Alfred of off her desk with all her might. "Run along, I have important paperwork to take care of."

Alfred fell to the carpeted floor in a large heap strait on his but, rubbing his head, which smacked the desk. Getting up again he walked around the desk slowly, his face unreadable, and came up behind her saying, "You need to learn how to relax with..." He drew his hands to her sides. Alice felt a twinge of fear at what he was getting at, but was quickly, and pleasantly, surprised. "The tickle monster!" Alfred shouted and began to relentlessly tickle her sides and stomach. Alice immediately busted out a chorus of laughs as she tried to get up and escape him, but ended up having him run after her.

"St-stop it Alfred!" She howled in laughter, desperately trying, but failing, to push him away.

"I didn't know you were this ticklish! " Alfred grinned wickedly and tickled under her armpits, trapping her between him and a bookshelf. Falling to the carpeted floor, Alice thrashed around to try and make him cease.

"No not there!" Alice tried to yell at him but couldn't stop laughing. "It hurts!" She cried out as actual tears fell from her face, her breath now labored as her laughing had restricted her from breathing properly. Alfred finally stopped and Alice collapsed there on the ground, panting heavily, in a hot and crying mess, with Alfred kneeling right beside her. Alfred looked at her position with a slight blush on his face.

"You're so dead." Alice huffed breathlessly and tried to get up, propping herself up in her elbows, but was stopped when Alfred slid on top of her, with both his legs on either side of her and his hands beside her head.

"Well then I better protect myself." He gazed into her eyes with soft, lustful eyes that hid a deeper emotion that she fearfully recognized. Trapping her head between his two large hands, moving his right knee in between her upper thighs. Running a delicate hand through her hair, he stared intensely and took note of every detail.

"Your hair is turning white, is it because your stressed?" He asked softly.

"My life's been hectic lately." She responded whilst trying to escape. "Would you mind getting your fat ass off of me?"

"I don't know," Alfred chuckled, leaning in hellishly slow to where their noses were just barely touching, "Maybe if you were to beg me, Miss President." He said as he gradually swooped his head down next to her delicate face. Alice felt her heart beat thunderously against her chest, loud enough for him to hear she was sure, yet she poorly attempted to feign composure, as if she wasn't totally flipping out inside at the moment.

"Bite me." She retorted with no sting.

"May I?" The American asked non-rhetorically. Alice blinked but said nothing in agreement nor disagreement, her words caught in her throat. When Alfred received no answer he continued on as if she had told him yes.

Leaning in tortuously slow, Alfred placed his chapped lips on her soft ones. Alice was too shell shocked by his actions to properly process what was going on and simply lied there underneath him, glued to the ground. Subconsciously she found herself kissing back, perhaps out of habit, or a need she had been without since Alfred had pulled away from her as Iggy.

Alfred was initially surprised by her response, but quickly overcame his shock and kissed her with such a ferocity that seemed so different as to when she was Iggy. For all the time that they had been together, Alfred has never once kissed her with such passion and hunger, even before the fight. It surprised her, put an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and yet set her skin burning on fire. She loved it, wanted more.

Alfred pulled himself up into a sitting position and rested his back on the bookshelf, bringing Alice up with him and rested her on his lap. Alfred let go of her wrists and quickly began kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and landing them on her hips. Alfred licked her bottom lip, requesting access into her mouth, which she allowed.

Alfred then instantly delved his tongue into her mouth and began to explore every corner of the inside. Alice didn't bother to fight for dominance and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling hard at his roots, becoming anxious to feel the boy in front of her. Alfred left her mouth and turned his attention on her neck, lapping at her skin and suckling on her throat. Alice moaned and pulled her head back, providing Alfred more room to work. Her breathing was heavy, mixed with constant groans, her glasses fogged with hot air from their sticky breaths. Alfred looked at her with ravenous eyes and licked up her neck and higher onto her pale face, leaving hard to cover hickies here and there.

Hands still on her hips, Alfred began rocking her lower regions back and forth, hard, on his already heated crotch, creating hot friction between them. Alice mewled desperately in pleasure, squeezing her eyes closed, biting her lip. Alfred grinned at the reaction his action caused and moved even faster, returning his tongue to her mouth. Changing positions once again, Alfred laid Alice back on her backside, while continuing to rub his cloth covered erection against her. Alice, lost in the pleasure of this new found experience, did nothing to stop him but increase her moans. Using his now free hands, Alfred moved them up to her uniform and gingerly began to undo the buttons on her uniform's overalls, then switched his hands over to take off her shirt. This action was what finally snapped her back to reality, snapping her eyes open, Alice hastily shoved Alfred off of her.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized loudly and backed away. "I should have asked for permission!"

Though what had just happened shock her, disgusted her even, that's not what made Alice push him away. It's when she realized what they were doing that made her do that. She sat there on the ground with the top of her uniform almost completely removed, hot, sweaty, bothered, and completely embarrassed. She just realized who she was to him at the moment. Not his girlfriend, not England. But Alice, his best friend.

"You have a girlfriend." Alice reminded him, looking down at her knees.

"She..." He stopped as if he had just remembered that crucial fact as well. "She doesn't have to know." The American decided.

"Doesn't have to know?" She echoed angrily. "So I'm just a side bitch to you?"

"No! I..I...l-like you." Alfred confessed with a flushed and embarrassed face. Alice blinked in surprise and took a step away from him. "I love you." He continued on. "Over the past few months I've found myself slowly falling you."

Alice couldn't help the sense of joy that enveloped her from his words, this is what she had wanted for so long. Then she snapped back to the situation at hand, and a strong feeling of anger enveloped her.

"So you're just going to cheat?" She accused him, feeling incredibly hurt.

"Well I'm having a bit of a rough patch with England. I was planning to break up with her."

"And immediately switch to me like a fuckboy?" Alice accused lividly.

"No, I was going to wait. I just-"

"Couldn't _bare_ to keep it in your pants?"

"I. Am. Sorry!" Alfred yelled at her, seemingly pissed at her that she wouldn't let him explain himself. But really, did he even need to?

"Did you expect me to be with you, knowing that you're fucking somebody else?!" Alice demanded.

"For fucks sake Alice, I wasn't planning to fuck you the second I broke up with her!"

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked in a slightly quieter tone, allowing him to speak.

"What do you want me to say, huh? I got ahead of myself. I got horny." He said dramatically as if what he had just done had no other explanation. "I thought you liked me."

"I did." She grumbled and got up from the floor, stomping towards the door. Panicked, Alfred got up and ran in front of her, blocking the exit.

"Wait Alice, please try and understand." He begged.

"What?" She seethed, crossing her arms.

"I do love you, I just really fucked up, please don't go." He said to her, losing his anger, instead becoming desperate, his eyes pleading. Alice however, still to overcome by seething rage, let out a heavy breath and braced herself. Losing all of her previous fear, she decided to let the truth come out.

"You know what you shit bag- this is actually perfect, since I now know what you really are, I can let you know who I really am." She spat with a venomous tone. Looking puzzled, he questioned what she meant. So she clarified.

"You wanted to know my identity right?" She challenged. Alfred still slightly confused, continued to look at her, until it registered in his brain that he had asked only one person that.

"You...you're…?" He breathed in disbelief, his eyes wide, throat dry. He didn't want to believe it, but it fit together too well for it to be a mistake.

"I'm England." Alice revealed, every inch of fear in her brain now dissipated, replaced with rage. The look in his eyes spoke his every thought, as if she could read his mind. He was stunned by shock and disbelief, but that soon gave way to hurt and sorrow, which finalized his state of mind also with rage, equal if not greater than hers.

"So it was you… the whole _fucking_ time it was **you**!" He cursed at her, throwing his arms down, kicking the door out of anger, leaving the wood slightly cracked and splintered. "So you played me for the past five months! You devious-"

"Shut the fuck up! You're the one who went and cheated, you sick bastard!"

"How is it cheating if your the same fucking person?"

"Did you know that? In your puny brain I was two different people, you whore!"

"It wouldn't have been this way if it wasn't for your constant lying!"

"It wouldn't have been a lie if you had just let me tell you that time in March! How was I supposed to tell you I was England if you said straight up I had no chance with you?"

"I was trying to be loyal and not hurt your feelings."

"And what a great job you did at that."

"What about you, to scared and weak to tell me who you were? Didn't trust me enough, too busy hiding from the world?

"It was the only way to stay your girlfriend."

"Well your not my girlfriend anymore!" He yelled out, quickly becoming a deafening silence as the two of them let those words and their meaning sink in. Both of them had fallen in love and fought hard for their relationship, only to have it ripped apart.

"So… we're breaking up?" Alice questioned in a hushed, almost unheard, tone. Her face had gone from red hot anger to a pale white of fear. Alfred's face had reacted in a similar way. He didn't want this to end, Alice was everything to him, but was it worth all of the lies and hurt? He didn't know, he didn't know what to do.

"Were we ever truly together?" He answered her question with his own question. Alice looked down and let out a heavy, sad, breath.

"I guess not." She said back, her voice wistful and void of it usual luster.

The answer was clear to both of them now, they were over. Neither of them moved, not knowing what to do, their fight and moment still fresh in their heads. The both asked themselves where they had each went wrong, and both of them decided at the beginning. This never should have happened, if they had remained enemies, if she had never accepted his offer, then they wouldn't be hurting the way they did. Now in this moment, they felt no thankfulness for all of the good times, just regret.

"I did love you." Alfred murmured lightly, as if any loud noise would shatter the world around them.

"Me too." Alice responded sniffling, not able to stop the tears prom prickling the corner of her eyes. "Just go."

Taking the first step, Alfred turned away, saying nothing, and walked away out the door. Sparing a single glance back when he closed the door. Their eyes met for only a split second, but it was enough for them to each see the pain they had inflicted on each other.

When he left Alice felt her knees give in and she fell to the ground. Tears began to cascade from her face as she curled up in a ball on the floor. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything she had worked for, fought for, it was all lost.

Not having the strength or the will to walk home, Alice took out her phone and called Kiku. After two rings he picked up, and she asked him to come get her from the school. He immediately heard the sadness in her voice and asked what her was wrong. Where does she start? Everything was wrong her her mind at the moment, the floor had been removed from under her feet and she felt herself falling. Alice was threw with lies, that's what got her to where she was, but she wanted to tell him face to face, not over the phone. So her only response was, "You were right."

When her true best friend appeared at her door and saw her sobbing on the ground upon walking into her office, he hastily dropped to his knees beside her to comfort her. Not moving her right away, instead, sitting with her on the carpet with Alice, rubbing circles into her back as she sobbed into his chest. And even though she couldn't see his face from his lap, Alice knew that Kiku was undoubtedly consumed with fury, not at her, at Alfred.

"You were right, Kiku." She sobbed. "You were right about everything!" Alice then went on to spill about everything that had happened, even about their 'heated moment'. Kiku kept quite and offered her kind words, letting her let out her heart and soul to him, like she used to do. And even though he didn't say it, he was proven right about Alice's relationship with Alfred. He knew it wouldn't last, even Francis had confronted him with the same hunch.

He had warned her about him, that she would only get hurt, but she didn't listen. Now look at her.

.

.

.

Hey everyone! Sorry if this made you uncomfortable at all. This scene has been what I've been wanting to built up to since the beginning. Now that their relationship is broken, they're going to have to fix it. But don't worry this fic isn't meant to be sad.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	17. Chapter 17

Kiku had called her mother and asked for permission for Alice to stay the weekend at his home. Mrs. Kirkland agreed as long as she slept in a different room, to which he confirmed. He then called her brother Dylan and asked him to bring over a weekends worth of clothes over to his home. One hour later he was there with several skirts and shirts over, as her mother didn't allow Alice to own anything but dresses and skirts.

All the while, Alice stayed in her designated guest room, silently crying. Once Kiku had her clothes and everything she'd need, her school materials and uniform, he went in to join her. Alice hadn't spoken since her breakdown when he had picked her up, and right now she laid on the queen sized bed a little lifeless. She hadn't told him everything yet, but all Kiku knew was that Alfred had destroyed her, just like he warned her he would. But Kiku wouldn't say 'I told you so', that would just be rubbing salt on her fresh wound.

Kiku walked over to her bedside and sat down on the edge and reached out his arm to rub her back. Alice scooted closer and rested her face on his lap. Kiku blushed at the action, but ignored his feelings. He needed to there for Alice right now.

"I brought you some earl grey tea, your favorite, would you like some?" He asked softly. Alice nodded and slowly rose and rested her back against the pillows. Kiku went over to the porcelain teapot and poured a cup of tea for her and handed it over on a platter, along with some blueberry scones and buttered crumpets, also her favorite.

"Thank you..." She mumbled as she nibbled on a scone. The tears had dried on her face, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Kiku felt immense sadness that Alice had to go through this, and extreme anger at Alfred for putting her through it. He should have never allowed that American to be around her.

"Your welcome." He said back. "Are you alright to talk?" Alice shook her head no. "Then how about we watch a movie?" He suggested, and she nodded her head yes.

And that's how they spent the rest of the night, cuddled together in bed, watching Disney movies. Kiku was a little uneasy whenever a romantic scene came on, and he always suggested they put on something different, but Alice always told him it was fine. Though he knew it wasn't, he didn't argue. It was best not to. Eventually after four movies straight, with the servants bringing them their dinner and even desert, Alice fell asleep on his shoulder. Kiku was slightly tempted to not leave her, but he knew that it wasn't appropriate for him to stay in the same room with Alice while she slept, so he silently slipped away and retired to his own room.

The next day went much like the previous. No serious talking of any kind, while they simply binge watched Cardverse and ate expensive sweets. When his mother came in to check on them he explained to her that Alice was going through a tough break up and asked that she not tell Alice's mother. Thankfully she agreed; his mother had always been so kind to Alice, as well as cynical towards her mother's raising methods, so she was more than happy to spoil Alice why she was there and keep their secret safe.

Later that night, while they were eating dessert and watching the second season of Cardverse, Alice finally decided to talk, so he paused Netflix to listen.

"So what happened?" Kiku asked gently, not wanting to be too pushy on the subject.

"He made out with me as Alice." She whispered.

"He _what_ _?_ " He exclaimed in a moderately loud but angered voice. "Did you tell him you were England?"

Alice shook her head. "I told him afterwards."

"And...how did he react?"

Alice rested her head on her knees and proceeded to tell him of everything that went down, leaving out details of their heated moment thankfully, but told him about all they name calling, the screaming, and about the break up. When she was done she was sobbing once again, clinging onto Kiku like a koala.

"Kiku…?" She called in a rasp.

"Hai?"

"Am I a bad person for lying to him? Was this all my fault?" Her voice quivered as more tears threatened to fall. Kiku sighed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't put this solely on yourself, there are things we all could have done differently." He answered her in a caring tone. "Just let it go, there's nothing more you can do." Alice buried her head in his chest once again and asked for him to continue the show again. So they carried on watching tv and eating treats.

If there was any chance Alice and Alfred could fix their mistakes and get back together, Kiku was guilty enough to hope they would never find it. He knew his best friend loved the American, but he also knew that he wasn't good for her, didn't treat her right, constantly ridiculing her and all. Kiku also couldn't deny that his jealousy was getting in the way of his judgment as well.

The next day, Sunday, Kiku decided it would be good if Alice went out and got some sunlight. So he looked up if anything interesting was going on online, and he saw that new Cardverse merch was on going on sale today, as well as the box set of the second season as well. So without warning, Kiku turned off the tv and pulled Alice out of bed, grabbed a random outfit, and shoved her towards the shower room, as she hadn't taken one since she got there.

"Kiku, what is this about?" His best friend questioned him.

"Were going out, go and get ready." He said as he opened the bathroom door for her.

"But I don't want to! I just want to watch Cardverse and eat sweets all day!" She argued as she tried to go back to her room. Kiku struggled to stop her, as he wasn't all that strong.

"Alice-chan that isn't healthy! Besides, they have new Cardverse merchandise at the shops." Kiku tried to persuade her, and it worked.

"What kind of merchandise?" She asked excitedly, ceasing her revolt.

"Plushies, shirts, dresses, cosplay-"

"Cosplay?!" She nearly shouted, her face now beaming. If there is anything that will distract Alice from her heartbreak, it's shopping for cosplay.

"Yes, I believe they even have some for Queen of Spades."

No more had to be said to convince her to leave her room. She went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she came out she was wearing a light blue shirt with a white knee length skirt.

"I'll go call Lucas and Vlad, they'd love to come as well." Alice said as she excitedly ran back into the room to grab her phone, wallet, and shoulder bag. She called her other two friends and asked if they wanted to go to the shops as well, to which they agreed. They all decided to meet in one hour, so Kiku decided to have breakfast in the dining room with his family, now that Alice was well enough to leave the room they had given her. His family was large, as large as hers, but much more rowdy. Kiku knew that Alice enjoyed the change in dinning atmosphere compared to her thick and tense atmosphere she usually has to eat in.

Twenty minutes later they said goodbye to his family and left, Kiku driving them there in his car. They parked and met with the others in front of H*t T*pic, where Kiku let Alice go in ahead of them, holding the others back for a second.

"Lucas-san, Vladimir-san, I have to warn you not to mention Alfred to Alice today." He warned them in the hallway outside the store.

"Why is that?" Vladimir asked him.

"They broke up on friday. I brought Alice-Chan here to take her mind off of it, so just be careful with what you say around her."

The two of them nodded in agreement, then they all went in after her to see her fangirling on the floor over the merch, quickly joined by Vlad.

"Oh my Dracula! They have the eye of seduction from season one episode thirteen!" Vlad nearly screeched as he pulled a plastic golden eye necklace from the shelf.

"And look! They have the Spade's pocket watch!" Alice bubbled and held up a silver pocket watch, with the Spade emblem on it, on a chain. Vlad gasped and looked at the watch she holding in her hands.

"Look at the detail on it. They even have the incantation along the side!" He said in amazement. Lucas, not being able to resist any longer, went over to join their geek out.

"Tempus subsisto tempus sustinebit." Lucas said dramatically as he strutted over. (Time stop Time freeze)

"Converte nunc micat illa facere." Alice joined in as well, holding the watch as if casting a spell. (Reverse this moment, make it flash forward.)

"Ut custodiant viam Domini, et inflectunt ad voluntatem meam." (May time bend to my will and obey me.) They all chanted together.

"Rigescunt indutae!" Alice shouted. (Freeze!)

"Contrarium!" Vlad howled. (Reverse!)

"Vestibulum Flash!" Lucas yelled in a, slightly, lower voice. (Flash forward!)

Kiku facepalmed at their geekiness and the fact that they all ended up casting different spells, in the middle of the store, with _everyone_ looking at them. Still, Kiku couldn't help but feel happy that Alice was enjoying herself.

In the end Alice bought the slave queen outfit from season two's finale, Kiku blushed at the the thought of ever seeing her in it, but quickly threw that thought away; the Spade King's pocket watch; a key-chain of the Spade Jack's enchanted sword; and every Cardverse shirt they had in her size, small.

"They didn't have the box set of season two like you said." Alice said as they left the store.

"They should have the episodes at the comic book store on the bottom floor." Lucas told her.

"Well let's he'd there next." Vlad said and skipped merrily away towards the escalator, Lucas following after to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Kiku walked at a slower pace with Alice along side them.

"Thank you, Kiku." Alice said softly as they walked along. "For today."

Kiku looked over at the Brit and saw her soft, honest smile. Kiku smiled back at her.

"I'm glad I could help." Kiku said as they got on the escalator.

"You always do." Alice told him. "Thanks for being here for me."

Kiku was about to say something else but was distracted when Vladimir called out her name and drew both of their attention.

"Alice! They have the limited edition Spade Card Deck in shop!" The strawberry brunette called out from the front of the store.

"Seriously?!" Alice nearly screamed and hurriedly ran down the steps and ran for the comic book store. Kiku chuckled to himself as he got off the escalator as well, however, from the corner of his eye he saw someone. Alfred. Looking at Alice running to the store in shock. He began to make his way to the shop, which prompted Kiku to swiftly intersect him. There was no way Kiku was going to let this day go wrong for Alice.

…

Alfred had been lying in his bed all weekend since the breakup, eating nothing but hamburgers and ice cream While he watched marvel, DC, and Star Wars movies, only to cry like a baby whenever a romantic scene came on and yell at the couples for being happy while he was miserable, making him rage quite each movie. He listened to a lot of romantic music for some reason, his favorite being 'My Heart Will Go On', and eating triple chocolate fudge underneath his blankets. He was taking the breakup with Alice really bad. His parents tried to get him out but were never able to make their son budge, so on Sunday, they called over their nephew, his cousin, Francis, to come and pull their emotional son out of his dark depressing room.

When Francis walked into the teenagers bedroom he was met with a foul smell of junk food and body odor. Alfred was under his covers, tearily singing 'A Thousand Years' with his mouth full. Francis immediately pulled the curtains open and visoiusly ripped the covers off of the American. Alfred winched at the light and even hissed at Francis.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Francis questioned him.

"Mopping!" He replied dramatically and tried to pull the covers over himself again, but Francis pulled them off his bed.

"Alfred you can't stay like this forever." He told his cousin in a soft but strong voice.

"But I wanna! Everything around me reminds me of Ally!" He cried out and curled up in a ball and shoved another spoonful of chocolate in his mouth. Francis felt a prick of annoyance at the hopelessness of his usually confident and cocky cousin.

"Okay that's it!" He shouted as he confiscated his ice cream and literally kicked Alfred off his bed. "Go take a shower and get dressed, I'm getting you out of this depressing atmosphere." Francis commanded. Alfred begrudgingly obeyed and grumbled as he grabbed a change of clothes and head for his bathroom, but was soon heard crying in the shower. Forcing Francis to rip him out of the shower as well, in a totally cousins way.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside jogging in the streets of London, Francis taking the lead and Alfred struggling to keep up and panting.

"F-Francis! Why are we running?" Alfred questioned as he began to slow down.

"To work off all those calories you've eaten. I refuse to be related to a slob such as yourself." Francis responded from ahead. Truly Alfred had quickly gone out of shape, usually it was Francis who was behind Alfred, not him. After about another ten minutes they stopped outside the mall and took a rest.

"Feeling better?" Francis asked him.

"Hardly! You ran me ragged!" He complained.

"Well at least you worked off a few of those pounds, now let's see if you can lose some more, how about we go shopping."

"Haha, very funny." Alfred said as they got up to walk inside the mall. First thing he did was find a restroom to clean off all the sweat from his face. Looking at himself in the mirror Alfred could see that he at least _looked_ better. Not so much like death as he had this morning when he took a quick shower. The two cousin walked into the mall and looked around, of course the first store Alfred wanted to visit was the comic book store, so naturally that's where they headed first. Alfred gushed over all the superhero comic they had and the Star Wars and Lord of The Rings merch as well. Alfred ended up buying a new Batman shirt, an elderly Bilbo Baggins figurine to finish off his collection before he started his Hobbit collection, and a Marvel version of Monopoly. He wanted to buy even more but he had forgotten his wallet at home, and Francis was buying him all of this out of pity. He ended up geeking out in the store for about an hour until they were finally done and ready to leave.

Alfred greatly appreciated what his cousin was doing, even if it wasn't a permanent solution, at least he was wasn't thinking about it now. It felt good to just forget about his sadness and focus on something else for a change, compared to his gloomy mopping he had been doing previously.

"Thanks, Franny." Alfred said when they walked out of the store. "This cheered me up."

"No problem, mon cousin. Just as long as you're not so depressing, I'm glad to hang out with you."

"Good, now let's go get some hot pretzels!" Alfred cheered and ran for the pretzel shop across the way.

"Mon Dieu, Alfred you've had enough junk food!" Francis said exasperatedly.

" **Alice! They have the limited edition Spade Card Deck in shop!"** A loud voice called out in the mall, stopping Alfred immediately.

" **Seriously?!"** A feminine voice yelled in excitement, Alice's voice, he recognized it. It wasn't the slightly lower voice she had used as England, it was Alice's smooth, natural voice. Slowly, terrified that he as correct, Alfred turned around and saw Alice running over to one of the guys she had met at the party he took her to, the one she got drunk and started stripping with. She looked so happy as she looked around with that other guy, a little too happy for his liking. Alfred knew he shouldn't but he started walking over towards them.

"Alfred, leave it be." Francis cautioned, but went ignored, seeing Alice being happy with another guy so _soon_ after their breakup seriously pissed him off. It was as if she had the nerve to enjoy herself while he was still miserable. However before he could make it anywhere near the comic book shop, he was intersected by Kiku, his rival and old friend.

"Don't go anywhere near Alice-chan." The tiny Japanese man hissed at him.

"I have the right to go anywhere I want." Alfred snapped at him and tried to get around, but he was stepped in front of again.

"I will not have this day ruined for her." He claimed with a deadly glare.

"Like it has been for me." Alfred spat.

"That's your own fault for coming here, but I will _not_ see Alice cry anymore over trash like you. She's cried enough already."

The last bit surprised him a bit and made him look back at Alice through the window of the store. Now that he looked at her more closely Alfred could see how pale she was, and even a few rolls she put on, much like himself.

'So she has been mopping too.' He thought to himself.

"Get out of here, Alfred-san. I don't want you to be around Alice-chan ever again, not even in class." Kiku declared, standing up to his full height, that still fell short of him. There was something in Kiku's tone that surprised him and created a sort of realization in him. It was similar to when he threatened him after he had initially rejected Alice.

"You're in love with her, aren't you." Alfred said more as a statement, as if it was the undeniable truth.

"Longer than you have been, and more than you ever will be." Kiku said as he turned away, only to be met with Alice who was watching them outside of the store, with Lucas and Vlad in tow.

"Alice-chan…" He said in shock.

"Kiku you…" She looked over from Kiku to Alfred and Alfred stepped out from behind Kiku to stare at her. Both of their gazes were broken. Alfred didn't know what to say, seeing her in front of him so soon had him in shock. Anything he would have said he'd have had no time to say anyway as Alice waited not a second to sprint away in the opposite direction of him. Running as if a bear was chasing her.

"Alice-chan!" Kiku called as he ran after her, followed by her other friends. Alfred watched the four of them go, knowing he'd only make it worse on both of them if he went after her. Turning back to Francis he walked back for the exit.

"Let's go." He said.

So much for feeling better.

.

.

.

Yaaaassssss I love this story so much! Sorry this was kind of filler like, big plot point in the next chapter or two. I absolutely love writing about Alice geeking out with the Magic trio, they're so fun to write. Anyways I'll see y'alls soon, I'm on break for the week so I have some more free time, been writing every night so far. Byeeeeeeeee!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	18. Chapter 18

Alice sat in the police department office, ruffed up and covered in dirt, waiting for her mother to pick her up.

How had it come to this? How had she allowed this spiral to happen? She used to be such a strong, independent, and well-mannered person who always followed the rules and enforced them to her peers, making sure that her school remained respectable. She never did anything that was questionable for a proper young lady. Where had it all started?

Ah, that's right. The moment she held a electric guitar in her hands for the first time back in primary school. That was the moment that her second persona was created.

Before then she had only played classical instruments such as the violin, flute, and cello. Her mother never let her go anywhere near ruffian's instruments, as she called drum sets, electric guitars and the such. Alice had been content with the instruments she played, taking great joy in the violin most of all. Then in the late autumn of her final year in primary school her family had taken her to celebrate Gilbert Beilschmidt's fourteenth birthday, before they were friends and only acquaintances. There, when almost all the guests had died out and went home, She and Kiku decided to take a wander through their mansion. They had accidentally stumbled upon their basement recording room, since their family owns a record company. There it was that she had seen and held her first electric guitar. Gilbert had later found them and showed her how to strum a few cords, and she instantly fell in love, and despite her mother's words Alice went and bought her own electric guitar, which she named Jack because it had a union jack print on it, the following week. She had asked Kiku to hold onto it for her, since she knew with would be too risky to keep it in her own home.

From then on she would go over to Gilbert's weekly to learn from him, never telling her mother the true reason behind these visits, saying she was asked to teach Ludwig violin. While she did actually give Ludwig a few lessons, they never stayed on it for too long and she would instead continue with her own lessons soon after they arrived. After three months Alice had begun to show natural talent and had surpassed Ludwig, who had been learning for two years prior to her, after eight months she had surpassed her teacher, Gilbert.

When it came around to graduation Alice had started to look into different music school, wanting to follow a career as a musician instead of moving on to secondary at the Academy. However her mother found out about her plans and forbid her to play any instruments, even her violin, because she thought that it had deluded her mind. Luckily though she never found out about the electric guitar, and Alice turned to entrust her most treasured possession with whom she trusted with her very life, with Kiku. When she moved up to her first year of secondary education at the academy she cornered the entire election of the student body to become president, ensuring her unanimous inauguration. But at the time she cared not about being student council president, it was what her mother had told her to do, so she went through with it. Anything to turn her mother's attention away from her practices, so she also became head of the discipline committee to make her seem busy. It worked like a freaking charm, whenever she had to go to practice she'd simply tell her mother that she had work with the government or the committee. Now she was able to practice her guitar almost whenever she wanted.

In November of that same year, Gilbert had appeared to a "lesson" (they weren't really lessons anymore since she was better than him, but he simply taught her new songs) with news from a buddy that there was an underground stage show for amateur bands. He pitched in the idea that the four of them should start a band. At first she was unsure about it because she risked being caught in a druggie environment surrounded by illegal substances in an abandoned but privately owned building. Kiku backed her up and said it was fine if she didn't want to do it and that he'd stick by her if she didn't. But Gilbert wouldn't take no for an answer and practically forced, more like pathetically beg, them to play at least one song there. After some heavy consideration, she caved and agreed.

Alice will never forget how she felt when she first stepped up in the spotlight in front of about two hundred people, wearing clothes that her mother had raised her to detest. Gilbert was their singer at the time, singing while he played the drums. They were well received right off the bat and were called back for several encores until they ran out of songs they knew how to play. That feeling she got up on stage doing the most forbidden gave her a sort of thrill that made her feel alive, awake, and… free! The feeling of doing something she wanted for once became addicting and pulled her back over and over again until it was a weekly thing. And that's how England came to be. Gilbert had said that a stage name made the sound cooler and more mysterious, but Alice embraced her new name as if it was another person entirely, and she was. England was the exact opposite of Alice, and everything she wanted to be. England didn't abide by the rules, nor did she give two shits to what anyone expected of her, she was free and her own person, and the crowd seemed to love it. England became a sort of alter ego that Alice could simply switch with whenever she needed a relief, just simply put on a wig and change her clothes and she was another person entirely. Alice began to rely on the band to feel control over her life, but that could only last so long.

So when she was left as Alice, she decided to gain control in dominating over the entire student body, ruling the school with an iron fist and strong will. That's when she was labeled the iron-hearted queen of World W Academy, some saw her as a tyrant and others as fair and just. But that mattered little too her, as long as she exercised some form of control in her life she didn't care what others saw in her, except for her mother.

It seemed that no matter what she did, she could never take off the leash he mother had wrapped so tightly around her neck, making her feel less than a dog in her presence. None of her accomplishments in school ever appeased her mother, she never seemed to be enough. So she turned to her music, the only place she felt like she was someone worthy of praise. The band had always been her safe haven.

Until now.

Now all it reminded her of was he greatest mistake, and her greatest regret.

There she sat it the changing room unable to change out of he school uniform, unable to become England, to put on her mask. Now he alter ego was beginning to shatter, leaving who she truly was to shine through: a scared and cowardly little girl unable to face her problems. She simply stared at herself in the mirror, broken and without strength to start again.

'I never should have agreed to that date.' Alice hissed in her head. 'If I had just refused his game then I wouldn't be feeling this way.' She felt stupid like an idiotic child, letting a boy get in the way of the one thing that had ever gave her freedom.

"Alice-chan?" A gingerly knock came at the closet door. "Are you ready?"

Alice peeled her eyes away from her reflection to turn to the door, peering at it as if her best friend were right in front of her.

"I don't think I can do this." She breathed out in a shaky voice, her internal struggle apparent in her own voice.

"...Can I come in?" His voice came again through the metal door.

"...Sure.."

Slowly the door was peeled open, and Kiku stepped into her line of sight. He stared at her with his dark dull eyes that somehow always managed to shine brightly. "Still too soon?" Kiku asked in a soft voice. Alice looked down at her feet and nodded. It was the second Friday after the harsh breakup, in her opinion, too long to be away, but too soon to get back on stage.

Kiku gave her a gentle and understanding smile, walking into the closet with the door closing behind him.

"It's okay if you need a little more time to heal, I'm sure Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san will understand."

"But I don't want to give up my life to grief, I want to continue living!" Alice argued in a small voice, "I just don't know how to."

Kiku calmly reached out his hands and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a comforting embrace.

"Sometimes when we've barred to much strife we come to a point when we can't carry anymore. You mustn't push yourself to be what other expect of you, let yourself heal. Gilbert-san and Ludwig-san will understand." Kiku whispered into her hair while rubbing her back, soothing the sobs that she was unable to hold back.

Really. What did she do to deserve someone so great, understanding, and selfless as Kiku? It made Alice feel horrible that she couldn't return his feelings, she was still shocked to find out that her best friend had been in love with her since they were twelve. But he was selfless enough to do what would make her happy and watch from the sidelines as she was with Alfred. Alice didn't deserve his love or his friendship, she feared that one day his love may leave him heartbroken enough to leave her, yet he promised that would never happen when she expressed that fear.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shoulder, "For everything."

"Of course." Kiku smiled at her as he pulled away to gaze at her, "Now let's get you home."

Alice was about to tell him that she wanted to stay for the show, but was suddenly interrupted by the loud yell of a man near the back of the crowd.

"THE COPS ARE HERE! THE COPS ARE HERE!"

And just like that, everything fell apart. Apparently there was a rat about a drug deal that was taking place at the warehouse which led them to the bash, calling in reinforcement by the number of druggies all trespassing on private property, illegally selling pot, drugs, and alcohol. And even though Alice had never been apart of that crowd, she found herself running from two cops in an alleyway with Kiku. They dodged around dumpsters, trash cans, and cardboard boxes, coming up to a metal fence that cut them off. They both quickly began to climb up the criss-crosses of the metal fence, Kiku making it over and waiting for her to come down, but her foot slipped and sent her back over to the side of the police.

"Alice-chan!" Kiku yelled, making him way back up the fence. However, with one powerful kick to the base, Alice sent Kiku tumbling back.

"Go!" She yelled at him as the cops pounced on her.

"But-"

"Get out of here!" She screamed at him, kicking the fence again. This time he finally listened, running away from the scene before the cops were able to identify him.

And that's what led her to where she was, sitting alone in the police department being interviewed by cops and being checked if she had any form of alcohol or drug in her system, which turned out negative. They had ended up calling her parents to come and pick her up, surprised when they learned who they were since they were very influential people. In fact, if her mother wanted to, she could remove this entire event from her permanent record.

Twenty painstakingly long minutes passed until her mother finally arrived, her brother Dylan in tow for obvious reasons, as he was probably the only one who could get her to talk. When she walked in she didn't even look at Alice, and simply addressed the officer and signed the paperwork to have her released, then walked back to the car as if she hadn't been sitting there the entire time.

"Come on." Dylan offered a hand to Alice, which she gladly took to stand up and follow them both to the car waiting for them outside.

"Dylan, pregúntale a esa _chica_ por qué estaba en prisión." (Dylan, ask that _girl_ why she was in prison.) Her mother said in Spanish once they were all in the car. Dylan looked annoyed with their mother, but did not refuse her, and with a heavy sigh he did what he was told.

"¿Que pasó?" (What happened) Dylan asked, turning to her.

"Fui atrapado traspasando una propiedad privada en el distrito de almacenes." (I was caught trespassing on private property in the warehouse district.)

"¿Por qué?" (Why?)

Alice couldn't manage to lie, but she also couldn't risk her music and freedom, even though she probably already lost both. So she chose to stretch the truth.

"Fui invitado a una fiesta. No sabía que era ese tipo de fiesta". (I was invited to a party. I didn't know it was that kind of party.)

Out of nowhere, her face was met with a stinging slap from her mother's hand, which sent her recoiling back into her seat. Stunned by her mother's actions, Alice brought her own hand over her bruising cheek and Dylan leaned over her, shielding her from anymore of their mother's wrath.

"¡Eres una niña estúpida e idiota!" (You stupid, idiotic little girl!) Mrs. Kirkland shouted at Alice in fury, losing her composure. "¡Podrías haber arruinado la vida que hice para ti! ¿Qué universidad querría tomar en un delincuente?" (You could have ruined the life I made for you! What University would want to take in a felon?)

Alice looked down to her lap, unable to meet her mother's disappointed and scolding gaze she knew she was wearing.

"Madre-" (Mother-) Dylan tried to intrude, but was swiftly cut off.

"¡Calla! ¿Por qué no puedes seguir las órdenes más simples? ¡Eres una niña inútil!" (Be quiet! Why is it that you can't follow the simplest of orders? You useless child!)

Alice closed her eyes and curled in on herself into a tight ball, to which her mother began to yell at her for looking so pathetic and forced her to sit upright. Alice obeyed every command, too afraid of what her mother might think or say if she dared not listen to her. For the rest of the car ride home, her mother did nothing but lecture her and call her names. She claimed that she did this to make her stronger and wiser, so that she would never make this mistake again, but Alice felt as if this was purely to make her into what her mother had always treated her as: a doll. A doll for her to play life with, making all the decisions for her, dressing her up and trapping her inside the mansion.

Her mother demanded her to tell her which friends had brought her to that "party". Alice couldn't lie with the collar around her neck, but she could not betray her closest friends. If she found out that Kiku had been there with her, she would most surely ban him from her life. She didn't want to pick favorites, but at this point she was given no other choice. She told her it was Gilbert who had invited her, and just like she thought, her mother removed the "bad influence" from her life, even calling the Beilschmidts to tell them that their oldest son was no longer allowed anywhere near her daughter (doll).

When they arrived home it was announced that she was grounded for the next three months, going halfway into her summer break, with a curfew of 4:30. Alice sat by as her world fell apart in front of her as the words from her mother's mouth formed, but she didn't do anything, a doll was not allowed such an ability.

Collapsing in her room on her 600 pound alpaca wool center rug, Alice gazed at her cage, expensive decor and trinkets everywhere, all of them beautiful, all of them useless, like her. Not having the will or strength to go to her 1,500 pound queen sized bed, Alice laid herself down on her rug and began to cry.

This was the death of England. The death of her freedom. The one thing Alice had ever cherished enough to risk betraying her mother over, was now lost. Maybe she was being overly dramatic, maybe she was being a brat whining over her band when she was surrounded by such riches and luxury, but money mattered little to her, it always had. What was the point of having fancy clothes, expensive jewelry, and a big room if the only thing she could not have was freewill? It was a gorgeous prison, but a prison no less.

Wiping the tears off her face, Alice pulled out her phone and sent a text to the band's group chat. Might as well let them know what happened to her.

 **You: My mother has forbidden me to see you Gilbert, she thinks you're the one who took me to the warehouse where the cops showed up.**

 **Gilbert: Figures, my folks just said I can't see you anymore as well.**

 **Ludwig: Will you still be able to come to practice?**

 **You: No, I've been grounded for the next three months. Band Bash is off for me.**

 **Gilbert: That's fine. We'll just pick up where we left off once you're free.**

 **You:...Might as well find a new guitarist, I don't think I'll ever be free again.**

 **Gilbert: Wait Alice, whadda mean?**

 **Ludwig: I'm sure this will be resolved eventually.**

 **Gilbert: Alice?**

 **Gilbert: You still there?**

Alice didn't respond back, she didn't know what else to say. She could never go back to Bash now that she had lost England forever. She lost the side of her that felt real, the side that allowed her to let loose and have fun. From now on she'd only Alice: a cold queen chess piece in her mother's hands.

A private message from Kiku caught her eye.

 **Kiku: Are you sure about this?**

 **You: I have no choice. I have to obey what she says.**

 **Kiku: Then I'll make the choice for you. Meet me outside the music room before class on monday.**

…

Two days later, after a long and dull weekend of her being locked up in her room, Alice did as her best friend had told her and immediately made her way to the center building. As she walked through the court yard, she kept her head down, without energy to be bothered with any antics of the hooligans around her, instead she simply envied their youthful ways and let them be, which didn't go unnoticed by watching eyes as they expected her to snap at them at any moment, and was surprised when she made no move to lecture or give them trouble.

Walking up the stairs and entering the building, the queen made her way over to where her best friend should be waiting for her. When she arrived, she saw him standing by himself in the hallway in front of the door that led into the music room, holding the case that usually held her electric guitar.

"Kiku?" Alice called in confusion and curiosity as she made her way over to him. "What's this?"

"I managed to retrieve Jack from the warehouse where you left him. I know you're forbidden from the band, so I thought I could leave it here in the music room and you could play while you're at school." Kiku explained as he took the union jack printed guitar out of its case and held it out to her.

"Kiku, you know I've been forbidden from music." Alice told him in a regretful tone.

"Alice-chan, you've been banned from music for the past two years. Why are you giving in now?" Kiku questioned, and eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Because… I was England then, she knew how to break the rules. Alice can't do that." She reasoned.

"Alice-chan, I have told you once and a thousand times. England doesn't exist, it's all you. You're the one who snuck out to play with the band, you're the one who once joined into a mob just for fun and broke some guy's nose-" Alice could have swore she heard a distant muffled chuckle then, but she brushed it off as nothing, "You did all this and more, England has always just been a mask to hide your fears, but you don't need it. You are strong enough on your own."

"But my mother-"

"Forget your mother. She claims she knows best, but if that were true she'd let you have your freedom. Take it," Kiku held her guitar out to her once again. "You want to be a musician, hai?"

Alice looked down at her most prized possession and saw her own reflection. Her fear and uncertainty were clear on her face, but so was her desire, her need for freedom and control. The side of her which England manifested as must have not died completely, because she found herself smirking as she took Jack into her hands. Putting the strap over her shoulder, Alice relaxed her muscles and let her fingers roam over the strings. Letting go, she began to play the beginning cords to one of her favorite songs.

This was the freedom she so craved, to let her soul get lost in her music. Alice looked over at Kiku and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Kiku." She told him gratefully. "Now let's go inside the music room, I still don't think its proper for the student council president to play in the hallway." Alice laughed.

"Yes, let's." Kiku smiled back as they made their way into the empty music room.

Down the hall, a certain American stepped out of his hiding place once he was sure they were gone. He could not help the slight smile that made its way to his lips as he walked away.

He always loved the way she played.

.

.

.

Once again, I hate her mother. Alfred still hasn't forgiven her, but he understands her reasoning a bit more. More on that next chapter. About maybe five chapters left. I'm on break now so I'll be ble to write more, see you soon!

Ps, when I said pounds I meant the currency.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	19. Chapter 19

This week's chapter will include a small snippet of the song Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand Listen along while you read. (Y'all know the drill, you don't have to listen if you don't want to, I just have to tell y'all to avoid a copyright claim( but seriously this is completely unnecessary, Giving the name of the original band should be enough but nooooo.)) anyway, back to the story!

…

"What do you mean the entertainment canceled?" Alice questioned the head of the Event Committee, who had just arrived to deliver bad news.

"The DJ we hired two weeks prior found another event on the same day with more pay." Chelles explained timidly, set off by the beastly appearance of the, currently grounded, student council president. Just as Alice had feared, her younger brother Peter had told all of his friends, thankfully without specifics, that she was grounded. That created a grape vine all around the school that she had gotten in trouble for whatever reason. The laughing and hounding only created more irritation along with her school work, upcoming finals, and the still healing wound left over from Alfred.

Alice shook her head in exasperation and rested her forehead in one hand as she took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Okay, We still have nine days until the festival, that should be enough time to find a new Dj or live entertainment correct?" Alice inquired. Chelles looked at her phone and scrolled down the screen to look at what she assumed to be a planner, then nodded.

"Yes, but we'll be cutting it close." The younger girl answered.

"Okay good. Well take care of that then." Alice shooed her away and turned her attention back to her paperwork. Chelles compiled and left her office and headed back to the Event Committee's meeting room.

Once she was gone Alice looked up from her papers and sighed, throwing down her pencil and leaning back in her chair. Swirling around she turned to face the window to look out at the sky. The blue reminded her of someone she would rather forget. It had been two weeks since the breakup and things were still awkward, Alfred wouldn't even talk to her unless it was about classwork. Looking around her lonesome office, Alice felt herself longing for the easier days where he would constantly interrupt her lunch period to talk with or just to bug her.

Alice had quite some time to think about everything that had happened and while what he did was horrible and wrong, she was the main cause to what had happened, she had been lying and 'playing' with him for so much longer. She could forgive what he did, though she'd need sometime, because it was her behind the mask. If he fell in love with both Alice and England, that meant that he had finally accepted all of her. But what she did may have destroyed everything they once had.

She longed for his friendship, even if they were never to get back together, she still wanted the good old days back where they could simply call each other friends. Alas she ruined everything didn't she?

"Man I'm starting to get depressed." Alice murmured to herself as she sat up straight and tried to get back to her work, but found her mind was too distracted to think properly.

Running a hand through the threads of her hair, Alice decided to give up on working, she'd have plenty of time at home anyway since she's not allowed to do anything else. So with a push up from her seat, Alice left her office and made her way to the music room. Strumming her guitar always made her feel better.

Heading out of the offices and into the main hallway, Alice made her way to the building's music room on the bottom floor. The music room had a few people in it, so she quickly grabbed her guitar case from its locker and went to an empty practice room. Taking out her guitar and putting the strap over her shoulder, Alice made herself comfortable on a high chair. At first she simply strummed a few chords and tunes until she settled into a familiar song. Along with playing, Alice decided to sing as well and fell away into the music.

 **So if you're lonely**

 **You know I'm here waiting for you**

 **I'm just a crosshair**

 **I'm just a shot away from you**

 **And if you leave here**

 **You leave me broken, shattered, I lie**

 **I'm just a crosshair**

 **I'm just a shot, then we can die**

 **I know I won't be leaving here with you**

 **I say don't you know**

 **You say you don't know**

 **I say, take me out!**

As Alice sang the lyrics her voice begun to chock up and catch in her throat. A hiccup stopped her from singing the next line and made her stop playing all together. A drop of something wet on her hand made her realize that she had begun to tear up and cry.

"Seriously?" Alice muttered to herself as she wiped her eyes dry under her glasses with her sleeve. "So much for clearing my mind." She grumbled.

Out of nowhere, the sound of the door creaking to a close brought Alice out of her solitude and caused her to look up at the doorway. In the small rectangular window on the door, she saw a hint of blond as a figure walked away from the door.

'Could it be?' Alice wondered in awe. Hurriedly she closed up her guitar in its case, grabbed it, and ran out of the practice room, just in time to see the Alfred leaving the music room. Part of her brain told her not to go, to leave it be and accept that he didn't want to see her; but the other begged her to follow after him, a shred of hope that he may forgive her.

Deciding to run after him, Alice sprinted towards the door to the hallway after the American, shouting "Wait!" as she ran. Shoving herself into the hallway, Alice managed to catch him right before he was about to head up the staircase.

"Wait, Alfred!" Alice shouted after him. Alfred turned and saw her running after him, but turned away and continued on his way up the stairs. Alice tried not to let the sting of his action stop her from her pursuit, so she called after him again.

"Alfred! Please wait!" She called as she bounded up the steps after him. After chasing him up half a flight, he finally came to a stop, breathing heavily, but she didn't think it was from a lack of stamina. He didn't turn around to face her and kept his back to her.

"What is it Alice?" He asked her, keeping his face hidden.

Alice hesitated in her voice and step, slightly not expecting him to listen to her, she wasn't quite sure how to start or what to say.

"You were listening to me play." She stated plainly, internally kicking herself for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I saw you going into the music room. Forgive me, I was curious." He said and continued on his way.

"No, I'm glad you were listening." She interjected his steps, bounding up a few more as well, but still maintaining a distance between them. Alfred's breath only seemed to become heavier as they stood there on the stairs. His fists clenched tightly as he lightly swayed on his feet, looking to be impatient. So before he could make an excuse to leave, Alice decided to be upfront with him and cut to the chase.

"I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning, but I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't like who I really was, and when you turned me away my fear only grew. But I did _not_ mean to take advantage of you." Alfred turned his head ever so slightly, but still didn't look at her.

"What are you trying to say?" He questioned trying to sound harsh, but instead sounded soft.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything I caused, I know this is all my fault… It always is."

That finally got Alfred to turn around and face her, but not just simply rotate around to look at her, but completely spin around with precise speed to stare her down with a lecturing gaze.

"Stop that." He commanded walking down the steps, stopping on the one right before hers so that he towered over her. "You always do that, stop it."

"Do what?" She asked, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. Fuck she was emotional today.

" _That_. Always blaming yourself for everything that happens. We both made mistakes, you can't take all the blame for... what happened."

Alice looked down to the wall beside her, desperate to avoid the gaze of her ex-boyfriend. She knew he was right, she did always blame herself for most everything. It was hard not to when her mother always said it was her fault.

The air between them dried out to a stale atmosphere, the tension between them at what this conversation would lead to. This could either repair their relationship, or break it forever, what she says now matters the most.

"I miss you... I miss us." She murmured in a hushed, sincere tone.

"Even though I "cheated" as you claimed?" He accused in a question. Alice visibly flinched from his words and held her head down lower.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me, but I feel as though I overreacted, because it means that you came to like all of me." Alice confessed. Alfred frowned, supposedly not expecting forgiveness for betraying her as England. "I just want a clear answer to if you'll give us another chance."

Alfred eyed her up and down, searching for any indication of a lie, but found nothing but heartfelt truth in her words. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck as he thought over what course of action to take, and whether or not he should give Alice the second chance she was asking for.

"Are you saying you want to go out again?" Alfred asked, "Because I'm not I'm ready to get back together."

"I'm not either." Alice replied looking back at him, this time with determination in her eyes. "I just want us to be back to they way we were before, as friends."

"You mean as acquaintances." Alfred mused with a small smirk, nudging her shoulder playful. Alice smiled back, thinking back to the time when they first called a truce and became friends so long ago.

"Yes, acquaintances." Alice smiled light heartedly. Alfred returned the smile.

"We can start there ," Alfred decided, "but this time no lies."

"No betrayal." Alice agreed with a nod.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Perhaps okay can be our-"

"Oh shut up." Alice laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder back.

Finally she confronted him, and finally she was able to restore what had been broken, even if it was still risky.

"So..." She breathed, taking a seat on the steps. "What now?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside her, clapping his hands together and looking ahead.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." He said to her, patting her back awkwardly.

If there was one thing she knew about this development with absolutely certainty, is that Kiku is not going to be pleased.

...

This is dangerous, what he is doing, like playing with a roaring fire. He still wasn't over the fact that Alice was England the entire time and purposefully chose not to tell him. It felt like a stab to the chest with a butter knife to find out that she had been lying to him during the whole of their relationship.

Though at the same time he sort of understood why she didn't tell him, as he did reject her saying that he didn't see her in the way she saw him. That as well as she tried to tell him the truth then but had become to frightened after rejecting her. Alfred felt like kicking himself for not listening to her back then. Still, one thing he didn't understand was why she didn't tell him the truth from the very start that she was both Alice and England. Why was it that she had agreed to date him when she made it clear that she didn't like him as Alice? Yet, as he thinks over all the fun and happy times they spent together, he's glad that she did.

They had been through so much together over the past five months, so much that he wanted to hold onto and never let go. Like their first date at that taco shop, watching her sing for the first time, all of the lunches he spent in her office bugging her and interfering with her work.

Then he thought of the other moments that caused him great sadness and worry for her; the time she was jumped, when she collapsed in class, and when she broke her wrist in order to protect him. All of those times Alfred had felt a strange urge to watch over her, and blamed those happenings on himself. It was ironic how he had swore to protect Alice from hurt, yet he was the one who hurt her the most, and she was the one who hurt him.

Despite all this, through all the crap that happened, he was still madly in love with her. He wasn't sure he could ever get over her, but at the same time he was wary, not being able to handle another breakup. Becoming 'acquaintances' with her would be difficult for several reasons. It would be difficult to push all of their past affairs under the rug as the sting was still relatively fresh. That and the fact that he didn't actually want to go back to the friend zone. He had been ignoring his desire for her for so long that it's gonna be hard to ignore his love and lust for her.

Alfred sat at his desk in his last class of the day not paying attention to anything going on around him. He mulled over what to do and how to act around Alice now. After their conversation during lunch they just sat together on the steps and talked about how things were, using simple conversations starters. The two of them still weren't sure what was allowed or appropriate for them at this time. Their usual banter had been reduced significantly and became more formal than how they used to be, talking like they were strangers. Alfred wanted to ask about how she was truly doing, but didn't want to risk her saying that she was still uncomfortable after their, rather dramatic, breakup. He wanted to ask how she ended up grounded, but felt that his right to ask was taken away.

The ring of the final bell announced to him that school was now over. Alfred packed his back pack and got up from his seat to leave. On his way down the multiple floors of the building, Alfred passed the door to the student council office department. He entertained the idea of going in to visit Alice like he used to, but was unsure because of Kiku, who was still disapproving of him.

When Kiku had seen him with Alice in their shared fifth period, he made it extremely clear that he didn't want Alfred anywhere near her. The fact that he was actually in love with Alice, and had been for much longer, created a feeling of jealousy in him. Kiku, despite Alfred being her ex boyfriend, was much closer to Alice and knew her better than him. If he were to try and visit Alice alone in her office, Kiku would most definitely try to stop him.

Alfred decided against seeing her and decided to leave and go home instead, however fate would have it that he ran into her just as he was making it to the staircase.

"Hello, Alfred." Alice greeted when she noticed him standing there. Her arms were full of several stacks paper.

"Hey." He greeted back with a small wave. "What are those for?"

"The elections for the student council is being held in two weeks, so I have to look over all the applications for the seats and see if they qualify." She answered as she climbed up the steps. Alfred then changed his mind and decided to follow her to her office anyway.

"And you're running for president again I assume?" Alfred guessed.

"Yes." She responded as she went in. Alfred trailed behind her, seeing the obvious disapproving gaze from Kiku when they past his office, but he acted like he didn't see it. When Alice entered her office, she set down the large stack of papers on her desk and sat herself down, then began to separate them into separate piles based on what position they wanted, then put the separate groups into folders and labeled them, while they kept up light banter. When she was done with that, she hit a button on her intercom and called Kiku over. The small Japanese student wasted no time coming over and showed up at her door in about ten seconds.

"You called, Alice-chan?" He questioned walking in.

"Hand these out to the current seat holders." She told him, almost, if not, commanding him to do it.

"Of course." He smiled at her, purposefully brushing his hand against hers when he grabbed the stacks. Alfred just knew he was showing off his relationship with Alice by doings things with her that he could not.

When Kiku left, Alice went back to looking over the forms of those who wanted to be student council president to judge whether or not they were capable of the role. Although Alfred couldn't see Alice giving up her role willingly.

"Are you running for office again?" Alfred asked from his usual spot on the couch.

"Of course I am." She replied without looking up.

"Then why are you even looking over the other candidates? Aren't you gonna scare away the competition like you've always done?"

"Everyone deserves a fair chance in the election, there's a reason why I pressure my opponents, Alfred. If they cannot handle being under the pressure of running against an opponent with more following and experience than them, then the weight of pressure that this position places on the seat holder's shoulders will surely crush them and they will not be able to preform the way they are needed." Alice explained to him, glancing at him for a brief moment before looking back at her work. Her reasons took him by surprise, though they made sense, he hadn't thought that Alice had given this much thought into the election and requirements of the job.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at her when he thought this, she really was caring about her position as well as her peers.

"Funny, I always thought you were just devious." Alfred joked. Alice snorted at this and returned her gaze to him.

"If I was I wouldn't bother reading these." She said, gesturing towards the papers on her desk.

"True."

The rest of the time went on with ease, the tension between seeming long since resolved as they settled into how they used to be. When four O'clock rolled around, Alice had barely made a dent in her work due to Alfred's constant joking and goofy off distracting her from what was set before her. So when the hour of four came, it passed without either of them noticing as they continued to chat. Until Kiku came in at about fifteen after and interrupted their chatter.

"Alice-chan, your mother is expecting you home in fifteen minutes." Kiku reminded her.

"Oh shoot, okay, thank you Kiku for reminding me." Alice thanked him as she gathered her materials and began to pack her bag. Kiku bowed slightly and offered to give her a ride, to which she accepted.

"Why does your mother want you home so badly?" Alfred inquired. He knew that her mother was extremely strict, he could easily pick that up from the few times he met her, but he never thought she'd hold a curfew _this_ early.

"I've been grounded so she wants me home so she can monitor my actions." Alice answered.

"Why we're you grounded?" The American asked, finally building up the courage to ask. Alice didn't answer straight away and froze while she thought of what to say.

"No important reason." She eventually responded, not looking him in the eye. Alfred frowned at her response.

"Alice, I thought we agreed to no lies." He told her, walking up from his couch spot over to the front of her desk. Alice gingerly looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, I was kind of... arrested for trespassing on private property." She confessed, red faced from embarrassment. However, Alfred only found himself confused, as Alice being arrested was the last thing he'd ever expect.

.

.

.

Hey y'all! Sorry if their make up was too soon, but I didn't want them to be apart for too long. However, while they're acquaintances again, getting past that will take more time.

Don't forget to...

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	20. Chapter 20

Finals were a bitch as usual, two hours in each class for six different tests over the span of three days. They were let out early at noon each day to give them more time to study and prepare for the next exam, however Alice found this time off as her loophole to get out of her mother's punishment. Since her curfew was technically four thirty, Alice had four hours after school that she could use for herself. Well, more like three anyway because of her council work was not letting up despite the semester ending in just one week.

Chelles, the newbie and professional worrier that she is, failed to get replacement entertainment for the venue next week, and all of the bands, DJs, and acts they contacted did not want to work on such a short notice despite being offered a handsome amount of money. The African Islander became too panicked to perform her job correctly and begged Alice to take over, since she had more experience. Understanding the girl's turmoil, Alice accepted and took over the entertainment art of the bizarre. It wasn't as if Chelles was completely incompetent, she was able to schedule food trucks, ticket stands, game booths, and spread the word of the celebration well.

Alice was already stocked for work over the next few days, constantly at a desk due to her role as president and studying for finals. Yet Alice was almost kinda glad for the work load, it kept her mind off of Alfred and steered her away from any awkward occurrences.

Progress was being made between them, but they still were unsure of where they stood with each other. They didn't know if they were friends again or still in the acquaintance zone. Alice liked to think they were friends again, but it had only been four days since they had decided to give their relationship another try. Sometimes it was easy to slip back into their usual banter due to his child-like nature and her cynical attitude. However, more often than not, something would be said that would create an awkward silence between them. Alice didn't know how else to fix their broken relationship, so she chose the cowards root, and ran away, burying herself in her paperwork.

Alfred was trying to be understanding of what she had did, she knew that, but he was still having a hard time. She wanted to explain it all to him, why she had done what she did, but she didn't know how. Even so, Alfred worked along with her to try and mend what they once had. They were both struggling with trust, but they tried to put it aside. Alice did her best to convince herself that he wasn't a cheat, that he wouldn't do that again with just any girl, but she still held onto fear that he may one day fall for someone else and leave her.

A knocked sounded at her door, she invited them in, and Ludwig walked in with a book in his hands and set it down on her table in front of her.

"Yearbook club's prototype. They'd like you to look it over before three before they make more copies." He told her. Alice sighed and opened the book, it was roughly two hundred pages long, all do in a little over an hour. Alice thanked him and sent him on his way, then buzzed Kiku on her desk phone.

" _Yes Alice-chan?"_ He sounded from the other line.

"Could you bring me a cup of black tea, milk and one sugar? Another workload just appeared." She told him over the speaker. Kiku accepted and hung up his end of the line. Alice opened the book and started on the first page while she waited for Kiku and her coffee. By the time he had arrived, she cleared nine pages of the prototype yearbook.

"Here you go Alice-chan." Kiku said as he set down her tea on a coaster. Alice reached for the cup and took a sip, enjoying the feeling the caffeine and sugar gave her. She breathed out a grateful sigh of bliss.

"Thank you, Kiku." She thanked him, offering him a smile before returning to the yearbook.

"Work piled up?" He inquired with a nod towards the book and papers on her desk.

"Yes, I can handle it though." Alice told him, turning the page, marking down mistakes and things that needed to be changed with a red marker as she went.

"May I suggest something?" Kiku requested. Alice looked up at him curiously, nodding for him to proceed. "For the bizarre's entertainment next Monday, why not hire the band from Bash? Their use to being paid low and coming up with a set quickly." Alice's eyes widened in wonder as she thought over the proposal.

"That… that could work." She said in excitement. "Three bands including us are from our school, right? So if I could get all of us to perform a set an hour each, then just play music through the speakers for the rest of the time, then we'll be all set! Do you think you could have Ludwig or Gilbert contact their family's studio and create a set list by Monday?" Alice asked of him.

"Yes, I believe so. This as well as my cousin is a DJ, not a professional, but he knows how to work the equipment." Kiku added.

"Thank you!" Alice beamed and catapulted herself out of her chair to hug her best friend. "Thank you! Thank you, Kiku! You're the greatest!" She cried gratefully with cheerful tears. Just one more thing knocked off her long list. "Can I trust this in your hands?"

"Of course, Alice-chan." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her back. "I'll do anything for you." Alice blushed at the forwardness of his words, she had always known her friend to be shy and quiet, he always offered her support and reassuring words, but there was something different about the way he spoke.

Just then, Alice heard the sound of footsteps coming to a halt outside her door. She looked over from Kiku and saw Alfred standing at the door, with a bag at his side and his eyes open wide. Alice quickly untangled herself from her hug with Kiku and turned to face him.

"Alfred, I wasn't expecting you." She said nervously.

"You were obviously expecting someone else." He said coldly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She shouted and ran around her furniture to catch his arm before he left. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" He questioned.

Alice turned her head back to Kiku. "Kiku, could you give us some time alone?" She pleaded.

"Very well." He said blankly and made his way out. Alice could see the boys exchange dirty glares as they passed by each other. When he left he closed the door and Alice let her hand drop.

"Alfred I swear, Kiku and I were only hugging. He offered to take off some of my work load so I hugged as a thanks. We're friends, that's it." Alice promised, desperate to not set them back again.

"I know you're friends, but Alice, he's in love you. How can I trust him not to take advantage of you?" He questioned her, looking into her eyes with earnest.

"Trust in me." She begged him. "I've only ever wanted you."

Alfred looked back deep into her eyes, staring at every feature of her face with close eyes. A few moments later her let out a breath and nodded. Wrapping his own, much bigger and stronger, arms around her back, Alice returned the hug and dug her face into his chest.

"Okay, I believe you." He spoke softly into her hair. "Just don't go hugging other guys." He said in a joking tone.

"You do realize all of my friends are guys, right?" Alice huffed with a smile.

"Wonder why that is." He jested, friendly nudging her side. "You only scare about ninety percent of the school." He laughed. Alice chuckled along with him. Looking down she took note of the bag he held at his side.

"What is that?" She asked looking down at the plastic grocery store bag. Alfred let his gaze follow hers to his right hip.

"Oh this?" He let go of her waist and reached into the bag. "I saw this at the store today and thought of you." Out he pulled a small stuffed green rabbit with black beady eyes and a little pink nose. Letting the bag fall to the floor, Alfred placed the stuffed bunny in her hands, an easy smile on his face.

"Alfred," Alice gasped in surprise as she held the toy. "It's so cute."

"You told me that rabbits were your favorite animal, and that mint green was your favorite color." Alfred said in a kind tone. Alice looked up at him in awe and woe, a bit shocked from the gift.

"But I told you the rabbit thing as England, and my favorite color as Alice." She murmured, looking down in a small pit of guilt.

"Yes… but England doesn't exist," Alfred whispered and brought a hand up to cup her right cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "Just you."

Alice could feel a few tears prick the corners of her eyes from the happiness she felt right now. Alfred begun to lean in slowly inch by inch, closing the gap between them. If Alice didn't know any better, she'd think she was leaning in as well.

"Even though I'm boring and bossy?" She asked in a hush.

"Even though." He repeated, touching their noses together. Alice nearly let her eyes close before she caught herself. She wasn't ready for this yet, and she doesn't think Alfred is either. Alice quickly pulled away from him, backing out of his grasp. She could see the look of disappointment on his face and offered him a soft smile.

"Friends, remember?" She reminded him.

"Right," He breathed, "Friends."

The air seemed to stifle quickly and become dry from the awkward silence, neither of them moving from their spots.

"Well I, uh have work to do. Busy as usual and all that." Alice finally spoke up and backed away towards her desk.

"Yeah yeah, I have to go as well, study and stuff." Alfred agreed and made his way for the door, however his leg got caught on her coffee table, making him lose his balance and fall. Alice was too far away to catch him in time, and watched as he ungracefully fell on his butt to the ground. Alice let out a loud laugh before she covered her mouth, but failed to hide the widening grin on her face.

"Well that was majestic." She laughed and went over to help him up. "We're a mess aren't we?"

"Yeah," He took her hand and stood up. "See you, kay?"

"It's _okay_ , and yes, I'll see you later."

"Grammar nazi."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him as he left, and he did the same as the door closed. Alice stayed where she stood for a moment more, rubbing her arms as an invisible chill created goosebumps along her arms. Alice looked over at her clock, ten minutes gone, she went back to her desk and got to work once again, but her mind wasn't completely with her. Her thoughts kept going back to that almost kiss. Alice was almost upset that she ended it, but she knew they were still healing, now was not the time to start their relationship up again.

Alice managed to finish the yearbook by three o'clock and send it on its way, handing it over to Ludwig. After that she went back to her other paperwork. Alice prayed that she'll never have an office job of any sort when she's older. However, seeing as her mother will undoubtedly have her work for the family company when she's older, paperwork is all she's ever gonna do.

Alice looked over from her work to the rabbit Alfred just gave her and picked it up. It was a kind jester, just a way to tell her that he's accepted both sides of her as one person. 'At least one thing in my life makes sense.'

Looking from her rabbit to her paperwork and back again, Alice questioned what it was she wanted. She never _wanted_ to be president, her mother had told her to do so, and she obeyed. Her mother told her to focus on learning business, so that's what Alice had decided to pursue. She had told her to give up music, and for the first time in her life, she disobeyed, until now. Music seemed to be to only thing that Alice treasured more than her mother's approval. She had kept it hidden, making she that her mother believed she had given it up, but now she would perform publicly in front of the entire school. She'd be in disguise again like usual, but the prospect of being in the open where word could spread… gave her an idea. The question was, was she brave enough to go through with it.

By law it was legal, but… her mother was basically the only law in her life. Yet, if she did this, it could be the freedom she always craved. It only came down to whether or not she had the guts to do it.

Alice quickly ringed Kiku once again.

" _Yes?"_ Her Japanese friend said over the line.

"Kiku, I have an idea, but I need your help."

" _What is it Alice-chan?"_

Alice walked through the gates of her family's estate, receiving a ride from Kiku, never bothering to request a ride from her family's personal driver. She walked into the mansion, thirty minutes early for her curfew. When she walked in she handed her bag off to a servant to have it delivered to her room, thanking her as she went. Her mother's personal butler came up to her at the doorway, bowing lightly before her, as all the servants did.

"My lady, the mistress requests to see you in one hour looking your best in the dining hall. There is a brand new dress awaiting you in your quarters." Alice bent her head back and groaned.

"Is it another suitor?" Alice questioned.

"She told me not to say." He replied.

Alice pouted and made her way to her room. It had been months since her mother had last invited a suitor over, last Christmas. Alice had been visited by at least eight suitors a year for the past two years. Alice was hoping her mother had given up on forcibly wedding her but it appears she hadn't. When Alice arrived in her room there was a beautiful rose red evening gown waiting for her on display on a mannequin. Her personal maid and old nurse, Mary, was waiting for her in her room as well.

"It's a beautiful dress, Alice." She said from her seat. Mary was the only servant who was close to her, being the one who raised her in her younger years, and the only servant who called her by first name.

"Beautiful, and pointless. You know I don't want to marry yet." Alice said to he as she stripped off her uniform.

"Yes I know dear, but your mother is not the most negotiable woman." She said sarcastically and removed the dress from the mannequin. Mary was also the only servant who was openly disapproving of her mother when speaking with Alice. "You know you can simply refuse dear, she can't legally force you to wed."

"Yes but she can make my life even more of a living hell than it already is." Alice sighed and slipped into the dress, holding up her hair as Mary zipped up the back.

"Come now darling, in few years you'll be free of that wretched woman and can live for yourself." She smiled and took out her pigtails, knowing that her mother hated them.

"Or I'll be stuck in this house working for the company." Alice sat down at her vanity desk as Mary began to brush her hair out and style it up into a tendril twist bun.

"Alice dear, as I always say, you'll always be at the bottom of someone's shoe if your never stand up." Mary finished styling her hair and moved moved onto doing her makeup as well. Alice knew Mary spoke the truth, which is why she had devised a plan. "There done, now don't you look beautiful."

Alice looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup was light and gave herself a natural look, creating a sort of glow.

"Yes, but I already know how this night is going to end." Alice winked and stood, making her way out of her room and down to the dining hall.

The night had gone just as she had predicted, her mother did indeed have a suitor waiting for her, four years older than her, decently attractive, but incredibly boring. He was the first son on a rival company, most likely looking to unite our two companies. By the end of the night nothing had been established between them. Alice just wanted to turn in for the night, but of course her mother wanted to speak to her about whether or not it had went well, not being able to tell for herself.

"Was denkst du über Herrn Johnson?" (So what do you think of mister Johnson?) Her mother inquired at the table once he left.

"Ich denke, er war humorlos und langweilig." (I think he was humorless and boring.) Alice responded.

"Es heißt Reife." (It's called being mature.) Her mother told her. "Vielleicht könnten Sie von ihm lernen." (Perhaps you could learn from him.)

"Ich finde ihn immer noch nicht ansprechend." (I still don't find him appealing.)

"Nun, du wirst dich eines Tages entscheiden müssen. Ihr sechzehnter Geburtstag ist in drei Monaten, Sie können es sich nicht leisten, so wählerisch zu sein." (Well you're going to have to decide someday soon. Your sixteenth birthday is in three months, you cannot afford to be so picky.)

"Aber was, wenn ich noch nicht heiraten möchte?" (But what if I don't want to marry just yet?)

"Du weißt nicht, was du willst." (You don't know what you want.)

Alice looked up at her mother, her mother gave her a fierce gaze that demanded complete submission. Alice looked down and nodded.

"Ich werde bis dahin entscheiden." (I'll decide by then.) Alice responded.

Her mother gave her no reply, but gave an approving nod and excused her from the table. Alice bowed to her and left the room, heading back for her own. Alice didn't want to marry just yet, and when she did, there was only one man she could see herself with. However he was at a lower social standing than her and wasn't as mature as any of her mother's other candidates, her mother would never approve him.

Alice would have to enact her plan sooner than she thought, she would not allow herself to be forcibly married off before she was ready.

.

.

.

Sup again my peeps, sorry if this chapter was boring, I just had to connect the plot of the next chapter to the rest of the story, promise the next one will be much better. Two to three chapters left of this story! I'm hoping to finish it before my break ends in ten days. Well, see ya!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	21. Chapter 21

Finals had come and gone, now all that was left was the final academy wide bizarre to celebrate the year's end. For over a month of planning, she and her team had worked to make sure this was the best end of the year send off that had ever been done before; she didn't spare a single attraction. They had a carousel ride, a portable mini roller coaster, arcade booths, food stands, and even a Ferris wheel. Of course the wheel couldn't compete with the London Eye, but it still gave the riders a decent view of the city. Construction had begun the weekend before the date on Tuesday, that way the noise would not obstruct the students taking tests and would still be done in time. When the time came to let the students in, everyone was pleasantly amazed. However, as the head overseer of the festival, she herself wasn't allowed to participate in any of the commodities, but she loved seeing the look on her brothers' face when they walked in, it made it all worth it.

"This is amazing, stupid Alice!" Peter cried joyfully as he ran off towards the arcade booths, followed quickly by the twins who only gave her a smile and a nod before they ran off.

"Good job, kid." Scott said and ruffled her hair. Pouting, she batted his hand away. "Yet it doesn't top what I put together when I was president."

"I'm pretty sure most of you ideas were illegal, Scott." Dylan nudged him in the side. "This is wonderful Alice." He smiled at her. Alice felt elated at his approval and was about to show her gratitude, but had no time when her mother walked up behind them and made herself known. She gave the bizarre a once over before looking back to her daughter, a scowl on her face as usual.

"Det er tilstrækkeligt," Said she. "men alt for barnligt." (It is adequate, but much too childish.)

Alice was taken slightly off guard by her mother's words, for that was the closest her mother ever gets to complementing her children.

"Det glæder mig, at du tror det." Alice bowed her head. (I am pleased that you think so.) Her mother huffed and walked away, commanding Scott to show her around in Danish, while he replied in English. Alice let out a breath once she left and sat down on a nearby bench. Dylan looked down at her sympathy and walked over, setting himself down next to her.

"You look tired." Dylan spoke.

"Yeah, well a lot has been going on lately. Finals, presidency and the like." Alice responded and laid her head back against the bench and looked up to the sky.

"That's not all, there's something else troubling you?" He pressed, becoming worried for his sister. Alice sighed as she looked around the families of the other students, how healthy and happy their relationships appeared. Dylan followed her gaze and sighed. "You know I wish you would put more trust in me. I know that you've been going through a lot lately, yet you haven't told me." He noted dejectedly, worry and concern etched into his face, as well as a bit of hurt.

"You'd think since mother wants me to be self dependent that she would want me to settle down so early as well."

"Ah, so she brought in another suitor?"

"Indeed, and he was just as boring and uptight as the rest."

"Well if anything this has to do with the scam father got tied in. Otherwise I can't see her marrying you off so early either."

"Wait, scam?" Alice recoiled at his words. "What happened to father?" Dylan grimaced and turned to look down at the ground, obviously upset at the thought of their father's mistake.

"The fool's love for money brought him to sign a merger with another company; however the partner company's profits and reputation went south after corruption was revealed to the profit. The lawsuit has cost the Kirkland Company millions and has yet to be settled. Father has been in the states for the last three months trying to clear his name and regain his fortune, but his own greed was revealed and now it looks like he could lose all his profits in order to buy his way out."

"So that's why mother wants me to marry, so father can buy his way out with still having a fall back plan to keep us rich, me?"

"Most likely, you know the length of their love for money."

Alice felt the anger inside her rise for her mother and morph into cold contempt. How _dare_ her mother send her away like an object simply to stay well off and rich. She is not a fall back plan for her parents to keep incase their business went south!

Alice looked over to her brother and saw that he was also angry for her, and that notion made her calm down somewhat.

"I'm sorry Alice; if possible I would marry so you wouldn't have to." He said to her as he clenched his hands into fists. Alice smiled and placed her small hands over his fists. Dylan looked up to meet her grateful eyes, full of conviction. He smiled back as well. Ever since she was little, Dylan has always acted more like a father than a brother to her.

"I appreciate it, Dylan, but that won't be necessary." She told him and stood up off of the bench. "All this time I thought that if I listened and did what I was told mother and father would love me. But now I see that is not so, I don't need it anymore."

"Alice, what are you going to do?" Dylan asked his little sis- daughter. She turned to him with a sort of gleam in her eyes.

"I'm taking control, Dylan. I've been working on a plan for the past week."

.

One o'clock had come; the music played by someone's phone using Spotify was now switched for live entertainment brought by the school bands. Kiku was faithful in his word to put this together perfectly for her, getting the three bands including hers to play. Each band was assigned a different genre of music as to not be too redundant in the music played for the students and guests.

Right now the Soviets were playing Industrial and Alt Rock, the Nordic Five had decided on early 2000s pop and hip hop- due to Mathias's secret love of Britney Spears -and their band, Destination Nation, had decided on Alternative Metal/Rock with a hint of Electropop.

At the moment Alice was busy at work taking surveys from different booths of their popularity and commentary from customers to see if she should do this again next year. Most booths and games were a hit, though it seemed like the ring toss was the least popular of all, she might have to cut that one out next year.

"Having your face stuck in work even at a festival. You never change do you Ally?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind as two hands grasped her shoulders. Alice could easily recognize the voice, but it was the nickname that gave him away.

"What is it, Alfred?" She sighed and turned to face him.

"I want you to hang out with me!" He said excitedly, a twinkle in his eyes. "I've always loved carnivals, so you _have_ to come with!"

"Alfred, I'd love to but I have ten more booths to visit, then I need to check up on-"

"Too late! Ahahaha!" He cheered with that ridiculous laugh of his. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the ring toss and down the rows over to the shooting booth. The man behind the counter welcomed them and offered them the choice between three different types of guns, fake of course. Alfred naturally went for the rifle, and she decided on the western hand pistol, not really being into big guns all that much. Knocking over one bottle would win them a small animal, three a medium, and six (which was the number of rubber bullets each of them was given) would get them a mega sized stuffed animal.

"How about we make it a competition?" Alfred suggested as he loaded his rifle.

"You know just what a girl wants." She smirked back.

A timer was set to count down from five to when they could start, once the clock struck zero they began in a flurry of bullets. The booth guy ducked down in slight fear. Alice went across the entire middle row, not missing a single bottle. Alfred finished off the top row at the same time and went for the bottom row as she did; they both ended up hitting the opposite bottles from both ends at the same time, clearing the entire game of all twelve bottles.

"I win!"

"I won!"

The two students shouted at the same time.

"How many did you hit?" Alice inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"Six."

"Well so did I, we tied."

"But I finished first."

"We finished at the same time!"

"Umm… excuse me?" The booth guy spoke up gingerly, poking his head back up from underneath the stand. "You're blocking the line."

Alfred and Alice turned and saw the line of people behind them, looking forward with interest at them. The two quickly snatched their prizes and went away in embarrassment; however their carrying two giant stuffed Pikachus only caused to bring them more attention. Alice tried to hide her embarrassment and look respectable, but that was hard to do when the Pikachu was bigger than her torso and was too big to wrap her arms around completely.

Next they went and got ice cream, while they were waiting in line Alfred saved her spot while she questioned one of the workers and interviewed a few customers on their opinions, returning just in time for their turn. She ordered a single scoop of mint chocolate chip, while he got a triple scoop of fudge, triple chocolate, and vanilla. They sat down together at a bench and she began to write her own review on her clipboard.

"Seriously Alice, still working?" Alfred exasperated in a puff of air.

"I just need to write a two sentence description of their success then I'll be done- hey!" She went from explaining to yelling out when, out of nowhere, he took her clipboard from her hands.

"You can have this back at the end of the day." He told her and but the clipboard in his backpack.

"Alfred, I need to work!" She argued with him.

"You need to have fun." He shot back and shifted his stance on the bench. "It's the last day of school, it's time to let loose and have fun."

"Even today is a day of work for me, I have too many responsibilities that I cannot abandon." Alfred immediately looked disappointed and saddened, but perked up at once by her next words. "Though I suppose I could for the next hour." Alfred's face then switched back to one of joyous excitement.

Alice smiled as he led her away, traveling from arcade booth to arcade booth, winning prizes over and over again. Eventually though they stopped because they couldn't anymore prizes in their bags or arms, besides she didn't really need all these stuffed toys, so they decided to give their prizes away to other students and small children instead. The only toys they did keep were the pikachus. Alfred's favorite game was definitely the water gun game, while hers was the balloon dart game.

It was a quarter to three when they decided to move away from the games and go on the rides. The Ferris wheel was definitely the most popular out of the few rented rides, so they had agreed to go on that one last. The mini coster was short but exciting, lasting only a minute and five seconds, but including a thirty-five foot drop that got the heart racing. They rode that ride at least five times before eventually went on to something else. Having only one ride on the carousel the two went on and finally decided to go on the wheel, but not before taking a breather on a small bench.

The hair on their heads were both windswept and wild, especially her tangled hair suck in her pigtails. Alice tried to take out her hair ties to try and fix her locks, but instead ended up further knotting her hair.

"Need some help there Ally?" Alfred chuckled from beside her.

"No thank you, I can very much manage this on my own." She replied as she carefully untied her hair from the band as if it was a bunched up mess of wires.

"Common," he took hold of her hair and neatly combed out her golden locks with his fingers, "let me help you."

Alice pouted as her face began to heat up, turning her head down so he wouldn't be able to see her blushing.

"I guess it can't be helped." She sighed and subjected herself to his help. Alfred smiled but said nothing more, happy that she didn't argue with him any further. After he got all the knots out he began to style it once again, but in a different fashion. He let her hair fall down around her with a cascading flow all on the left side of her body. Alfred grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him, then proceeded to braid down the front of her body.

His touched sent electric chills down her spin, heating up every part of her that he touched. The concentrated and focused look in his eyes brought out their color and made the sky blue pop out and shine bright. Before she knew it he was done braiding and began to pull away; her body followed along with him against her will.

"There, what do you think?"

Alice looked down at his words to observe his work and was pleasantly surprised; he had done a good job.

"Amazing, where did you learn to braid hair?"

"Francis, I used to braid hair back when he was into dresses."

"Ugh, I remember that phase." Alice grimaced. "But besides that I love it, thank you." Alice smiled and leaned in for a hug before catching herself, awkwardly offering a friendly hand shake instead. Alfred took her hand strangely and gave it two shakes, obviously just as uncomfortable as she with how exactly to express themselves anymore.

She didn't know if it was okay to hug, if they were allowed to sit closely or hold hands, and neither did he. They were both struggling with what it was they wanted, or really if they were ready. They both knew what it was they wanted: each other; but was it alright to patch it up so soon? Less than a month had passed since their break up, they've only been 'friends' again for about a week, when was it that they'd finally allow themselves another chance.

It had been months that she's been denying herself the ability to go after Alfred as she was, for she didn't believe he could ever love Alice, but now he did and she was still denying herself. It still shocked her to find out that he had chosen her, that he loved her, she didn't understand it, and she wanted to find out why.

"Alfred-"

 _Riiinnnggg_

Alice verbally groaned and pulled out her phone to answer the incoming call. Looking at her screen she saw that it was Kiku who was trying to reach her.

"Hello?"

 _"Alice-chan, where are you? Were due on stage in ten minutes."_ Kiku informed her. Alice looked down at the clock on her cell and saw that she indeed had ten minutes before she was supposed to perform.

"I'm on my way now; I'll be there in a few. Bye." She bid farewell and hung up the phone, then turned back to Alfred. 'Well the mood had just been shot down and slaughtered' Alice mentally sighed. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I signed up my band to perform live at this festival." She told him as she stood and began to gather her things, but was halted when his hand reached up and grabbed her arm. His eyes connected with hers, contained with what looked like worry and speculation.

"Are you gonna disguise yourself again?" He inquired, sounding as if the return of England was unwanted.

"I don't know yet… but most likely I will." Alice answered and pulled on her backpack.

"I thought you were past this, Ally… this isn't right. You should open yourself more to others, show everyone who you truly are. This is no different from lying."

"And I thought you were past me." Alice countered back, "Alfred, I can't afford to be so open to others, if everyone knew this about me they would question my authority."

"Authority doesn't matter Alice, trust does."

"Then trust me on this," Alice said in a lower voice, placing a comforting hand on his bicep, "I not going to hide anymore."

Alfred looked at her with concern and doubt. Slowly he reached out and pulled her small frame into a warm embrace, Alice didn't fight it and wrapped her arms around his chest. Today was the day she enacted her plan, today was the day it all changes.

"The lies all end today."

Alice then left on her way to the awaiting stage, Alfred accompanying her hand in hand. She was about to make the biggest decision in her life, she needed all the support she could get, and even though Alfred doesn't completely like the idea of her dressing up as England again after the fiasco her disguise caused, he refused to leave her troubling side. This is what she needed from him right now, as a friend, she needed him to understand what she was about to do.

.

.

.

Well hello I am back and busier than ever. SO MUCH STUFF TO DO. Two more chapters left, thanks so much for reading my work and I'll see y'all in the next update.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	22. Chapter 22

_(Y'all know what this means. First song is Numb by Linkin Park, listen to it while you read; next is Unbreakable by Fireflight, listen to it (bless that this is the last time I have to do this!))_

 _..._

Alice got changed in the girls' locker room, not changing her outfit too drastically, only removing her purple blazer in favor of a sleeveless jean vest, replacing her long stockings for fishnets, and trading her black flats for black ankle, 3in boots. Donning her usual pink wig, the final touch was for her to remove her glasses and put on her contacts. Looking in the mirror Alice saw the part of her that she had always idolized, wishing to be more reckless and be able to express her true self. She began to have second thoughts, scared that if she went through with her plan that she'd lose everything that she, as Alice, had built. She shook her head to ride her mind of its doubts. 'That's not the life I want.' She reminded herself, knowing that this was the only way to get what she wants in life. 'I'm not a doll.'

Walking out of the locker room Alice met up with Alfred in front of the doors, except his back was turned to her and even when she made her presence known, he didn't turn around. Alice asked him if he would prefer to wait for her until after the concert.

"No, I want to support you… It's just been a while since I last saw you this way."

Alice mumbled in agreement as she slipped her hand in his, surprising Alfred when she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"We were dating back then." She commented.

"Yeah."

Alice began to sway back and forth on the palms of her feet in anticipation and nervousness. This conversation could lead to any number of outcomes, some hopefully favorable. Alfred also seemed to be lollygagging on his words as well, shy to what both of them knew they wanted to hear at that moment.

"Alfred." Alice spoke up, grabbing his cheek and directing his attention towards her. Alfred look at her in awe for a moment, seeing her as he once did, the fire for the girl that he had once been in love with now rekindled with the solid evidence that both girls he fell for were once in the same.

"Alfred, I wanted to say that-"

By damned at that moment Kiku had come bursting in, obviously frantic, calling for England as he came running for them. Alice ripped her hand from Alfred's before the small Asian reached them; Alfred silently whining when she did so.

"England-chan, were on in two minutes!"

"Okay, sorry for keeping you waiting, let's go." Alice responded and began to make her way for the direction of the stage. Kiku nodded and grabbed her left hand as they went.

Alfred, who had yet to take a step at this moment, felt a burning jealousy ignite in his gut watching his rival getting close to his ex-(and hopefully future) girlfriend. Running to catch up with the other two, he quickly snatched hold of Alice's right hand, making both of the two jump in slight surprise. Alice smiled to him but said nothing and continued to walk in silence. The two boys however, they were having a little war of their own, drilling bullets into each others skull's as they glared at each other down into the ground; exchanging telepathic threats to each other.

'Back off, she's mine.' Glared Alfred.

'Not under my watch.' Glared Kiku.

Alice wasn't completely oblivious to the two boys though and could feel the protective hold of Kiku, and the possessive hold of Alfred. Her mind was sprinting with the realization that both boys on either side of her had proclaimed to be in love with her. She felt like a can of tuna placed between two feral cats. Although she knew which cat would win her heart in the end, the tense air of the fight kept her stiff as she desperately tried to focus solely on walking.

They could not have arrived at the stage any sooner. Alice felt her tight muscles relax when she felt both hands let go as she grabbed her guitar and started up the steps beside the stage. Kiku had gone up before her and settled himself on the far left side in front of his keyboard, a microphone in front of it as well. Two other microphones were placed on stage in front of Gilbert and Alice, for when they sang back up or had their own song.

"Iggy," Alfred called behind her, "play out your soul." He smiled tenderly at her. Alice blushed from the way he looked at her and timidly smiled back.

"Okay." She nodded and went up to the stage, looking out into the crowd. As Kiku introduced them Alice scanned the faces for her mother, and found her in the very back along with Scott and Dylan. Alice nodded her thanks to her brother; Dylan gave her a thumbs up. She had only just told him her secret earlier today, asking for him to make sure their mother watched her entire show. He was surprised at first, not able to fully grasp what she had told him right away. The idea of his little sister sneaking out every week to a warehouse party was not at all what he ever expected from her. But after some explanation, he became proud of her, for finding an outlet in something she loved and having the gullet to disobey their mother for so long. After that, he was ready to help her with whatever she needed, thus bringing their mother to watch the show.

She could already see the disapproval on her face at what they were wearing, all of them being rebellious with their school uniforms except for Ludwig, who never liked the punk look himself.

Once introductions were finished with, Kiku began the song on mix with his keyboard, joined in by Alice and Gilbert, followed by Ludwig. Alice tried to let herself calm down and sink into the music, but the constant knowledge of her mother watching her but her on edge and made her stand like a statue as she played for the whole song. Not even playing the strings could take her mind off of her audience completely, it felt wrong, this was a side that she had never allowed herself to show her mother, and she felt herself slowly crumbling inside.

[Numb by Linkin Park]

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

 **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

 **I don't know what you're expecting of me**

 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **Become so tired, so much more aware**

 **By becoming this all I want to do**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

 **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**

 **'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

 **Has fallen apart right in front of you**

 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

 **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

 **And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **Become so tired, so much more aware**

 **By becoming this all I want to do**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **And I know I may end up failing too**

 **But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **Become so tired, so much more aware**

 **By becoming this all I want to do**

 **Is be more like me and be less like you**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

The disgust and contempt for the music was plain on her mother's face throughout the entire song and the rest of their entire set. Alice would only sing one song for their concert, which would be after the intermission and the last song of the day. Simply thinking about it made her anxiety skyrocket. Every single regret in the book of life started to surface around her as she desperately began to want to abandon her plan. It was stupid, why did she think it would work? She'd be on the streets before two words left her mouth.

In the midst of the third song, Alice caught Alfred's gaze, his eyes full of worry due to her obvious struggling confidence.

By the time the intermission began Alice felt like was going to throw up as she clumsy made her way off stage and sat herself down on the ground and chugged a bottle of water, and crushed it in her hands when she was done. Kiku quickly followed down after her and sat down by her side, rubbing circles into her back, trying to comfort her by whispering comforting words.

"It's no use Kiku!" Alice cried and buried her face into her knees, clutching her legs against her chest. "This isn't going to work!"

"You can't give up Alice-chan," Her best friend told her, "remember what's at stake."

"But how can I defy my mother?"

"Simple, you shove your finger in her face and give her a piece of your mind." Alfred's voice arrived before her, causing Alice and Kiku to raise their heads. Alice gave him a look of surprise and confusion, while Kiku rolled his eyes at the American but was ignored. Alfred stood over her with a concerned gaze, and then took a knee to level himself with her. "Ally, when we first met that day at school you showed me an unwithering authority and confidence. When I met you as England you showed me your free spirit and wild side. It's time for you to stop denying yourself of either of these two sides. They both make up who you are." Alfred took one of Alice's hands in both of his, cupping it and holding it as he smiled into her gaze. "You have what it takes to be a great musician; you have to make sure your ma knows that too."

Alice grinned back at him a smile so large that it made her cheeks hurt, but she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, thanking him. After they pulled away Alice wiped her eyes and thanked both of them, telling Kiku and Alfred that she was better and ready to continue with the plan.

Standing back up on shaky legs Alice took in a long breath, held it, and then let it out; repeatedly until she had regained most of her composure. She still felt nervous and shaky, but more confident than before.

"Okay..." She shook, "I'm ready."

Alice bid farewell for now to Alfred as he returned to the crowd, and she and Kiku returned back to the stage, where Ludwig and Gilbert were already waiting for them. Back in their spots they prepared for their last four songs, which went rather well. Alice focused solely on the music, letting the music take control of her mind and body, sweeping her away from her previously enslaving thoughts. Kiku's voice made the music so easy to fall into, and Gilbert's drumming set the tempo that guided her through, while Ludwig's bass held her up and kept her focused.

The songs began to blend together, one after another, and in the midst of it all, Alice began to recall the first rehearsal they had ever had together almost two years ago, on a Saturday afternoon in the Beilschmidt's mansion.

It had been a complete wreck; nobody was cooperating with one another. Gilbert had been overbearing and trying horribly to lead them all; Ludwig had been getting increasingly frustrated and trying to take control from his older brother; Alice was unsure of herself, scared if her mother found out somehow, but let her pride to continuously argue with the others; all the while Kiku had been as quiet and impartial as ever. An hour had past and they had only made it to the fifth measure of I hate Everything About You by the band Three Days Grace. It was obvious that they didn't work as well as they thought together and they were beginning to think that they should quit the idea of forming a band. Gilbert had left the room and headed upstairs in a fury and Ludwig had resolved to going into the next room in the basement, where the recording studio was. Kiku and Alice looked to each other with worry and stress, unsure if this idea was a good one as well. They didn't know what to do, whether they should try again or leave. A minute of silence passed before Alice picked up her six strings again and looked to the music on her tablet. She started the simple strums that repeated itself over and over, tapping her foot calmly to keep time. After the ninth consistent strum, Kiku began his lines quietly but slowly started to get a bit braver. Hearing them from above, Gilbert came back down to see what was going on, and smiled when he saw how easily the two of them worked together. Moving over to his set he began to follow through on his part. The three of them keeping time and strength with each other. Finally Ludwig came out as well and simply observed until his brother shouted at him to join in. The taller blond German then reluctantly moved over to pick up his bass and began to play.

Once the song ended they were quiet for a few moments before they all began to laugh. From then on, they were officially a band, and Ludwig had come up with their band name: Destination Country.

Alice snapped back into the present and looked up at everyone, the song had just ended and it was time to move on, to her final song. The time was nigh, her fears now depleted; Alice moved her microphone to the center of the stage and settled herself to take the lead. Out in the crowd somewhere was here mother, and she searched to locate her, and when she did she began.

"This next song was requested by our very own student council president, Alice Kirkland, for someone specific." Alice trained her eyes on her mother's. "Michelle Kirkland, this song's for you."

[Unbreakable by Fireflight]

 **Where are the people that accuse me?**

 **The ones who beat me down and bruise me**

 **They hide just out of sight**

 **Can't face me in the light**

 **They'll return but I'll be stronger**

 **God, I want to dream again**

 **Take me where I've never been**

 **I want to go there**

 **This time I'm not scared**

 **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

 **No one can touch me**

 **Nothing can stop me**

 **Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

 **But faith is moving without knowing**

 **Can I trust what I can't see**

 **To reach my destiny**

 **I want to take control but I know better**

 **God, I want to dream again**

 **Take me where I've never been**

 **I want to go there**

 **This time I'm not scared**

 **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

 **No one can touch me**

 **Nothing can stop me**

 **Forget the fear it's just a crutch**

 **That tries to hold you back**

 **And turn your dreams to dust**

 **All you need to do is just trust**

 **(God, I want to dream again**

 **Take me where I've never been**

 **I want to go there**

 **This time I'm not scared**

 **Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

 **No one can touch me**

 **Nothing can stop me) x2**

With the last cord of that song delivered, Alice felt herself nearly collapse from the pure intensity that she had given during that performance. She could feel her entire soul be bared into that one song as she tried to communicate her message to her mother. Even when everybody in the crowd cheered after her, the world around her fell silent as she looked to her mother. And just as she expected, there was a fury in her eyes.

Alice calmly made her way down from the stage and went around and through the crowd. It was time, the moment was here. She approached her mother, facing her head on, walking confidently, no longer letting her mother take the reins over her life; it was time for her to take control.

"You are going to follow me, and we are going to talk." Alice said in a commanding voice in English, now refusing to speak a different tongue.

Michelle Kirkland narrowed her eyes at her tone and stance, but followed along anyways. Alice led her to a secluded spot of the festival, behind a booth that had closed, as it ran out of prizes. Alice stopped and turned to confront the woman who had held her strings as if she was a marionette for her entire life, and cut those strings off.

She removed her wig. Her mother didn't seem surprised, but instead had a derisive look in her eyes when her daughter revealed herself. She gave Alice _that_ look, the one that used to discourage her so. No more.

"Mother," Alice spoke clearly, bracing herself for the words that were to come next, "I'm moving out, and starting next school year, I'll be transferring out of World W. Academy."

.

.

.

Welp there it is, next chapter maybe the last unless I do an epilogue, would you guys like one? Let me know. Please let me know that I'm actually writing to people and this story isn't just being completely ignored. Well byeee!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	23. Chapter 23

The silence that passed between the two of them felt as if it would stretch out and last for a lifetime. Her mother's stilled gaze pierced through Alice's will, her powerful stance demanding absolute obedience. Alice had to struggle against her nature to give in to her mother's wishes and fight to stay standing where she was with her head held high. Even so, despite Alice's faulty confidence, she could sense her insides churning about under that gaze. The gaze that had subjected herself to become a puppet of her mother's desires, that had shown her no love, and nothing but disappointment. Alice wondered at times if her mother even truly loved her.

Perhaps that's why she had allowed herself to become so obedient. She had thought that by doing only what her mother wanted that she'd someone also gain her love and approval, something she shouldn't have to earn.

Alice waited in excruciating anticipation for how her mother would respond, expecting the worst. Well, whatever transgressed between them today, her mother could not stop her.

She fiddled around with the signal button in her jacket pocket, an SOS signal that would notify Kiku if she needed backup or if she decided that she couldn't handle the situation alone. Kiku had wanted to be by her side from the beginning, but she told him that she needed to be alone with her mother when she delivered the news. So, as of now, he was waiting at a nearby booth in case she decided she needed backup.

At last, after moments that seemed to stretch on forever, he mother replied.

"Nej du er ikke, du glemmer dit sted. Hvem skal du selv bestemme det?" (No you're not, you forget your place. Who are you to decide that for yourself?)

"No Danish!" Alice suddenly declared in a fit of anger and frustration. "No German, Korean, no nothing! I'm done with you forcing language on me, speak English like any normal person."

"Vi er ikke normale, Alice, vi er ikke som alle andre." (We are not normal, Alice, we are not like everyone else.)

"English!" Alice commanded, overriding her fear with years of bottled anger to gain the confidence she once lacked. "Or else I'm walking away right now."

"Du er min datter; jeg vil ikke tillade sådan noget." (You are my daughter; I will not allow such a thing.)

"I'd like to see you try," Alice challenged, "I'm a person, not a doll; and legally you can't stop me."

Her mother became silent and calculating, eyeing her up and down. Her gaze wasn't the same cold one from before, but it wasn't warm either. If her mother was surprised, she certainly didn't show it.

"Where will you live and who shall feed you?" She eventually asked, heeding to her daughter's words and switching to English, their native tongue.

"Kiku has already offered me his home and support, and his mother agreed to this arrangement as well."

At that, her mother lost her tall stance and let out a deep sigh, relaxing her body to appear less stiff and tall. She looked like a tired old woman; nothing like the heartless woman she knew that couldn't even bear to hug her.

"Why do you want to leave? You have everything you need at home and at this school, you're coming so far." Her mother inquired in a small voice, appearing hurt, but not by Alice's words or actions, but by her own.

"This school can't offer what I truly want," Alice responded, "To be a musician. I want to go to London's Music Academy!"

"That will make you happy?"

"Yes."

…

" _This will make us happy!" Her father told them as he stood by the door, his bags packed, a guitar in its case in his hand. Margaret stood on the staircase with her two siblings, hiding from their parents sight as they argued at night._

" _You being here will make us happy!" Her mother begged her father. "We have what we need right now, don't do this."_

" _Look around you Alice, no family of mine will live in this kind of poverty." Her father disagreed, pointing to their worn down and broken house with chipped walks, creaking floors, and a leaking roof. "I'll come back when I've made enough money to bring us to the very top."_

 _With those last words, their father left them and walked away into the night. For a while he would send letters every now and then with money and an update on his life and asking about her mother and the three girls. Then, slowly one by one, they stopped coming, and their father was never seen from again. Three months later we received news that he had been mugged and shot. Margaret's mother broke apart and shut herself away, her two younger sisters didn't understand what was going on, so Margaret had to step up and care for them._

 _She got a job at a gas station, but income was low, eventually all four of them had to get a job to support the family. Her mother worked at a movie theater, her little sister as a baby sitter, and her kid sister as a dog walker. Each of them too busy working, Margaret never went past secondary, settling will brainless jobs anyone off the street could do._

 _But one day, one of her managers saw her hard work and gave her a promotion. For the first time in her life she found herself above others and not among them. Her check became handsomer and it allowed for her two younger sisters to stop working and focus on their studies._

 _This created a realization in Margaret. The one mistake her father had made in his quest for wealth was that he didn't search for it in business._

 _After that Margaret became determined, promotion by promotion she would make herself indefensible to her company. Four years later, when she was 24 she became president of the Kirkland Manchester branch and was invited to a gala held by the head of the company. He was an old man in poor health, but had an unmarried son only five years older than her. She saw an opportunity and took advantage, seducing his son and becoming his wife two years later, along with having a son._

 _Seeing her child for the first time she swore upon her life that he would live a different life than her. He would want for nothing and have the best possible education, taking on life by the horns, not starting under its hooves. One after another Margaret kept on having sons she thought males were all that she could bare, until her fifth child, when she had a daughter. Margaret names her Alice, so that when other looked back on her lineage, that name would not be one of ridicule._

 _The first time she held her baby girl n her hands she saw both the possibility of struggle and the road of greatness. Fools would judge her solely on her gender, as they did to her. The day her one and only daughter was born Margaret resolved to be her guide, to show her how to survive and thrive in the upper class, and how to rise above the rest._

 _In order to do that she could not be like her mother, she had to be strong and dignifying, she cannot allow her children to see her pain or tears._

" _This is the life of wealth that will make us happy." Margaret told herself. "This is what father would have wanted."_

…

Margaret let out a soft chuckle, she guessed she got too distracted in her desire for her children to be well off, that she forgot to make sure they was happy. Even her father would have said that family was more important.

"Well then, you can go to your music school, but you have to stay home." Margaret told her daughter regaining her seriousness. "I can also pull a few strings to make sure you succeed."

"I think my playing some strings can do just that." Alice grinned, her eyes sparkling in a way Margaret hadn't seeing in such a long time.

"I'm sure you can." Margaret smiled, surprising her daughter by pulling her into an unexpected hug, burying her face in her daughter's soft blond hair. "Forgive me, I was so deluded with my own past to see your future, you don't have to marry someone for money as I did. I'd rather you be happy."

"I already am." Alice wrapped her arms around her mother's back, pulling her closer. "Thank you mum, I love you."

Margaret felt tears fall from her eyes at her daughter's words, she hadn't said those three words since she was a little girl.

"I love you to Alice." She said back as she pulled away. "I'm sorry I was so blind to it before, go and play your guitar, but…" Margaret looked down at her daughter clothing, "please consider getting a longer skirt."

"Just as long as it doesn't go past my knees." Alice joked.

Margaret smiled, finally seeing her daughter for the young woman she truly was. Why had she ever tried to change that?

…

Alice had to say… she did not think that it would go so well with her mother. She was half expecting to be disowned on the spot, but something she said must of somehow had an effect on her mother for her to allow her transfer. Alice didn't know what it was that convinced her mother, but she's happy that it happened.

Practically skipping over to where she last saw her best friend, Alice bounded over in a fit of clear jovial energy. Spotting him by the cotton candy cart, she called out.

"Kiku!"

Said young man looked up from his clipboard, previously taking over her job while she went to talk with her mother, and gave her a wave.

"Alice-chan, how did it go?" He asked in turn.

A large grin ripped across her face at his inquiry, both static and eager to tell him the news. Surprising him, Alice leaped into his arms and pulled him into a swift hug. Kiku instantaneously flushed red at the sudden contact, and stumbled back a few steps to keep them from falling over.

"She said yes!" She cheered joyfully, "With some conditions laid out, I'll still be living at home, but I can go!"

"Wonderful, I will file in my registration right away." Said Kiku.

Alice's smile faltered into a face of concern and she took a step back, letting her arms fall away as well.

"That's a really sweet sentiment, Kiku. But I don't want you to go into something just for my sake. Without me here you could easily become president and take over in my place."

"Alice-chan." Kiku said sternly but with compassion, stopping her. Alice met his gaze and was surprised by the amount of warm emotion that was held in his usually blank eyes. He took her hands in his, holding them gently. "As long as I'm by your side I will never be unhappy, no matter the location, no matter the task," He paused, as if the next words were a pill for him to swallow, "and no matter the relationship."

A shock went through her body, an electric pulse derived from the warm hands that were holding hers. Her heartbeat sped up, but it was more from surprise than anything else. After knowing Kiku for ten years, a decade, and approximately seventy percent of her life, she could never stop thinking of him as a friend; the fact that he was in love with her was still something she couldn't wrap her mind around. However, as a friend, she couldn't bear to be without him as well.

"Kiku, I-"

"Alice."

Shit. Always when she's talking about something serious.

"Alfred." She greeted back and turned half way to face him. He looked between the two of the, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes. 'Jealous as ever' she mused in her head.

"The festival is about to end in thirty minutes, I was wondering if you wanted to go on the Ferris wheel before it closes?"

"Sure." She replied, looking back at Kiku with a worried gaze. Kiku waved her off and gave her an understanding nod.

"Daijōbudesu, watashitachiha-go de hanashimasu." (It's okay, we'll talk later.)

"Sate,-go de aimashou." (Okay then, I'll see you later.)

"Sayōnara."

"Sayōnara."

Alice waved goodbye and walked off with Alfred, whom immediately started to tell her off on using other languages, but she just ignored it. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving Kiku like that, even if he did understand; he was still her best friend. She should have asked Alfred to give them a minute, but she didn't, so she felt a little bad about that. But most of all, she felt guilty that she couldn't return his feelings like she knew he wanted her to. Even if he was the one she came crying to, and the one person she trusted above anyone else with her very life, she still couldn't see herself as anything other than his friend. It killed her to know she was the source of the pain that he refused to show her.

"Alice?" Alfred's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts, him snapping his fingers in her face also contributed to that.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out." He told her, setting his arms back down to his side. "We'll be getting on the next ride."

Alice looked up at the ride before her, spinning passengers in their seats round and around at a smooth pace. The colorful light of the ride shined multiple hues of blue, yellow, and green, conflicting with the dazzling light of the waning sun that spread a spectral of red, pink, and orange in the air; creating a clash of colors and forming a rainbow right before her eyes. The line in front of her only held five couples in front of them, and four behind; they would indeed get on at the next cycle of riders, which would also most likely be the last.

"Sorry," Alice apologized, "just lost in thought."

Alfred agreed and conversation became lazed and mundane. Alice could tell that there was a lot on his mind as well, many question it appeared. She could not wait for this ride to come any sooner, because she needed to talk to him in a place where he would be forced to listen. After a five minute ride the wheel came to a stop and began to let people off, a thirty second interval between each seat. After about another two minutes in line, it was their turn to board the ride. Alfred let her choose where to sit first, the right side, and then sat down next to her, after being locked in, the ride began to move before coming to a stop again to let the teens behind them on.

"So what did your mom think about your music?" Alfred started, looking at the grounds below them.

"I could tell she didn't approve of the way I dress." Alice giggled, giving her rather suggestive, but toned down, punk outfit a glance. "But she said as long it made me happy that she was okay with it." Alice half-lied not yet telling Alfred of her plans.

Alfred scoffed at that. "Really? From what I've seen she's not the most loving."

"True." Alice sighed. "But I sensed that something I said may have had something to do with it."

"Something you said?" He echoed curiously. Alice confirmed, but told him that she wasn't sure what it was exactly, which only seemed to make him more curious.

"You said you had something big to tell your mom, was that it?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, there was more to it… and I've been meaning to tell you too for a while now as well."

Alfred perked up and turned to face her in his seat, asking what it was he gave her his full undivided attention.

"Well, uh, I've been making a plan, starting only last week really, that I want to study music rather than business. Which means that… that I'll be transferring out of World W. this summer."

Alice waited with much anticipation for Alfred's reaction, waited for him to get angry, upset, or questioning; but he remained silent, which concerned her.

"The school's not far!" She tried to console him quickly. "Just on the other side of the city, so we'll still be able to meet after school and on the weekends."

"But we won't be together all the time, I won't be able to visit you in your office, or bug you in class."

"Well who's to say that you would be able to do that next year, we could have different classes, and I already planned to resign as council president."

"But why didn't you _tell_ me this?"

"I did honestly try to, but we kept on getting interrupted, and the timing was never right. I'm telling you now aren't I?"

"But why do you have to go? There's a music program here, can't you stay?"

Alice sighed and looked out at the school grounds, at the massive multi-floored buildings.

"Truth be told I've been wanting to go get out of here for a while now, way before we met, this is my chance to go after my dreams and not conform to my family!"

Alfred looked out with her at their surroundings, eyes sad, but knowing. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed her hand and looked back to her, and she did the same.

"This has always been forced, hasn't it?" Alfred asked, using his past meeting with her mother and brothers to make a judgment on her home life. Alice nodded in agreement. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to crash your classes." He smirked.

"Don't you dare." Alice mock gasped.

The two shared a heartfelt laugh, Alfred wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his. Their laughter died out gradually, but the air around them remained relaxed and sweet. Alice let her eyes close, lulled by the steady movement of the ride rocking the seat back and forth. After a minute or two Alice felt a large hand lace itself in her hair, coming through the slightly tangled locks. Alice let out a contented breath of air and allowed herself to sinking further into the comfort of his arms.

"Alice?" The man besides her eventually called out in question.

"Hm?"

"Are- are we ready yet?" He asked vaguely, though she knew exactly what he was implying.

"Do you trust me again?"

"Yes."

"And I trust you; I'd say we've both healed since then."

Well then," Alfred said and undoing his arms and sat her up, turning both of them so that they were sitting facing to face as much as they could in their bench seat. "Alice Kirkland, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Alice smiled warmly, her heart thundering loudly in pure happiness.

"Yes, I'd like that."

With those words said, the two of them felt as if all their past shed tears over one another had been wiped away, and replaced by the bliss of that moment. Slowly they began to gravitate towards each other, no longer able to resist what they had been previously holding back for weeks on end. Her lips met his first, and a static shudder spread down her spin at the soft touch of his warm lips against hers. Taking it slow and steady, they two hurried nothing, learning from their past mistake, and giving each other time. The kiss was pure and full of adolescent love, their hearts ablaze in ecstasy as they got lost in each others arms.

Alice could not remember a time she felt more free and complete. Once and iron-hearted queen holding up a wall to hide her insecure and week core, every brick had been laid down had been torn away by this bumbling American idiot. He saw her in both her states, as a rebel and a rule-maker. He brought out her independent spirit into the open and offered her a connection between the two. Now she was free to follow her passion, and free to love the man that had once infuriated her, but now held her heart.

.

.

.

I am crying inside, so sad to see this story end. But I happy with the way it turned out and for all of your AMAZING support, this story couldn't have gotten done without you guys, thank you so much, love you.

Shout out to:

Cone of Depression- I'm always so happy to see your comments, they give me encouragement to keep writing and I love how frequently you reviewed. Thank you for your support towards this story.

Youngbountygirl- You've been here since almost the beginning and have offered me tips and support, I appreciate it a lot, thank you.

This story will always be dear to me, especially since I relate to the characters and what they went through. This is the official end of the story, but if y'all want an epilogue let me know and how far in the future you'd like it to be. Thank you all, love you!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
